The Ghost of Kiamo Ko
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: "Last night I dreamed I went to Kiamo Ko again." What happens when you marry a man who is still in love with his perfect- and dead- wife? What happens when you can feel her shadow haunting your every move? This is my story. AU. Fiyeraba. Musicalverse. Elphaba's POV. Multichap. Wicked version of the Daphne Du Maurier novel "Rebecca".
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I promised I'd have the new story up before my birthday didn't I? And yeah, it cut a little closer than I was hoping/expecting but… well life happened. You know, work, **_**Wicked, **_**work… important stuff. If you saw my latest video on my blog/YouTube channel, you know all this. If you haven't seen it, you know it know.**

**So straight up. Yes, a new fic. Yes, a Fiyeraba. Lighter than CWM (What isn't?), darker than DTTB. Inspired by the Daphne Du Maurier novel **_**Rebecca. **_**Other research tools for this fanfiction include the 1940 Hitchcock movie **_**Rebecca, **_**the 1997 TV miniseries **_**Rebecca **_**and **_**Downton Abbey.**_

**I should also state there is no actual ghost in the story. It's a... figurative ghost. You'll see (I hope). **

**So, as this is my 40****th**** Wicked fanfiction (OMO, right?!) you all know the drill. You read, you review, I post a new chapter every second day. Enjoy!**

**The Ghost of Kiamo Ko**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**Prologue **

Last night I dreamt I went to Kiamo Ko again.

It felt so real, I could have sworn I was standing at the iron gates that enclosed the estate. I suppose it's ironic that I felt freer in a confined space- even as large as the house and grounds were- than I ever had living in open farmland.

Hunted, fearful and inferior, yes; completely out of place and out of my depth, yes; but never trapped. Caged. Imprisoned.

But however real it felt, I knew it was a dream. It had to be. Because we can't ever go back.

There's a theory that our dreams are a way of letting our brain gain control over emotions resulting from distressing experiences. Another theory is that they are our subconscious seeking to fulfill the wishes of our mind, even the ones we are not aware of. They also say that nightmares are our minds re-experiencing stressful events, or stem from an unresolved issue.

Honestly, I'm not sure which this is, dream or nightmare. Or that I can any longer tell the difference between the two. However, my dreams are sometimes neither dream nor nightmare. Sometimes they are simply _there, _and maybe not dreams at all, but reality. Not like a prophecy, I'm not seeing the future; more that I am simply seeing how things are. Maybe in some form, through some magic, I am actually at Kiamo Ko. I can never be sure, and probably will never know.

As I stood there in my dream, staring through the gates, they suddenly swung open at my touch. And then I was walking up the long drive towards the house.

It was strange, seeing things so different to how they were in my memory, yet still with an eerie sense of familiarity. It was still the place I remember, but not. It had grown older, darker, more haunted. But then I think, maybe it's me that's changed. I too, am older and wiser. But I am less haunted. In some ways. More so in other ways.

The wilderness of the Vinkus had begun to claim back the land. The trees that line the drive were more overhanging, some of their branches dipped as though an attempt to stop intruders, but I- or my dream self- simply passed by unperturbed.

It looked spookier, more like the images of a haunted wood you find in children's fables. The air was heavier, and the silence thicker. But I was not uneasy, it did not scare me. Not like the first time I came up this drive, when it was still pristine. What feels like another lifetime ago.

The drive is only half a mile long, although it always felt much longer. But it was barely a moment in my dream before Kiamo Ko itself came into view. Or what was left of it.

It was not how we had last seen it. The part of the east wing that had collapsed was rebuilt, the shattered windows no longer broken. The gardens were as wild as the drive had been, vines of ivy had climbed the walls and forced their way inside, sneaking under windows and between the stone bricks that formed the walls. Wild roses had claimed the garden, and it made me wonder about the Happy Valley and how time had affected a place where it's greatest beauty was its wilderness.

I can almost smell the nearby Vinkun River as though I was actually standing on the part of the grounds that overlooked the shore. The gardens were on the opposite side of the grounds, formerly masterpieces of roses and lilies. I suspected if I was to find myself there now, they would be as overgrown and overrun as the rest of the thought made me sad, I'd always loved the gardens. It was the one place of Kiamo Ko I hadn't felt... shadowed. Or like I was following in the footsteps of another woman.

I found myself walking through the shell of the house, and as I walked, time seemed to reverse and the halls and grand rooms appeared how they used to be. Life returned to the house before my eyes.

Kiamo Ko had often felt alive to me, although I was never sure if it was the house that felt alive or the shadow of Her.

It might seem strange that we so rarely speak the name of the woman who defined both our lives for so long- although in different ways. But there is finally only the two of us in our marriage; and both of us feel happier, lighter and are in no rush to bring back that barrier that used to be between us.

We have no secrets now, every thought and feeling is shared. And whilst that hasn't been easy to do, to break one habit and form another; we know that we are better people, partners and parents for it.

When I returned to reality from my subconscious journey to Kiamo Ko, waking up to find sunlight streaming through the window and him sleeping beside me peacefully; I am almost surprised to find myself back in our new life, that _this _is not the dream.

I always wanted to live in the Emerald City, but this wasn't quite how I pictured it. We have an apartment in the outskirts of the City, a beautiful yet modest three bedroom place where I don't feel the need to tiptoe around; that I do not hesitate to make my own. It feels like ours, and I love it because it is ours. And only ours.

We live a quiet life, more the life I am used to, which also helps me to be more confident in myself. Gone are the servants, the high society and the scrutiny of the public and the press. Here, we blend in. I suppose for me, that's literal.

But we attract little attention here. We're in a different part of the city and rarely frequent the neighbourhoods where we run the chance of meeting someone who knows him. Which means our daughter gets to have a normal life. Well, as normal as you can have when your mother is green.

Being back in the city brings back so many memories of the first time I was here, the girl I used to be. Sometimes, I can't believe it was only two years ago.

We often joke that we live like fugitives. Not making a fuss, keeping to ourselves. And maybe we are- trying to outrun the shadows of our past, the mistakes we made, the way things used to be. I think we're both afraid of our old fears returning, of becoming those people again.

We do have some small comforts of our old life though. Chistery, for one, is as loyal a pet as ever. And Avaric, Galinda and Boq are still dear friends and frequent visitors. But sometimes we need it to be just the three of us, because the talk of the Vinkus and the past just gets to be too much.

I know he misses the Vinkus, it _was _his home after all. He'll often talk with wistfulness of the mountains, the grasslands, the river. But he never suggests we go back. He knows we can't. Too much has changed. Kiamo Ko is gone.

**AN. I know, I know. It's short. But hey, it's a prologue. Sorry. And yes, I had to use the opening line. It's iconic. See you in 2 days! Friday (Australia time)! My birthday! Woo!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Because some people have asked- this fic is 26 chapters, including prologue and epilogue. **

**And to Violet Ann- thank you! Yeah, I don't usually write 1st person other than the odd one-shot, but this kinda needed it. And landofmapletrees, I wish I could have replied to your review but thank you! It would take too long to discuss it here, so you'll just have to wait and see how it all turns out lol**

**Just a reminder before we get too into it- this is AU. Meaning Elphaba and Fiyero are **_**super **_**different in personality, mostly at first. Well, maybe not _super_... but different. You'll see.**

**I'm pleasantly surprised by the number of you who have read Rebecca! Which is exciting. Although this isn't going to follow the book exactly. Just a warning. **

**Chapter 1**

Two years ago, my life- and myself- were so different. I can see myself as I was then, hair always tied back in a long braid down my back; reading glasses on my nose, which I wore all the time because I could never be bothered with the hassle of taking them on and off; and dressed in simple, dark, unfashionable clothing, designed to cover as much of my skin as possible.

At that time, I had been working for Nessarose Thropp, the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland, for about a year. Well, I say working for, but technically I was employed by her father.

The story of Miss Nessarose Thropp was an interesting one- at least in regards to anything that happened in Munchkinland, which is honestly mostly farmland. At any rate, people loved to discuss it over dinner parties, coffee with friends, and still popping up in _The Munchkinland Post _whenever there was a slow news day and they could find a way to link it to something. I think the only thing people talked about more was me.

Nessarose was the only child of the Governor and his wife. People always described her as "tragically beautiful", which to me always seemed to suggest that her beauty was a curse and some horrendible fate befell her. And you could argue that was true, I suppose. Something tragic _did _befall her- two things even.

When she was thirteen, she and her mother were travelling back from Gilikin, where they had been visiting family, when there was an accident. The Governor's wife was killed and Nessarose suffered a broken back, and has been confined to a wheelchair ever since.

I was fifteen at the time, and it was big news. I'm not sure which part was deemed more awful, the Governor's wife dying or his daughter being paralysed. Which still seems ridiculous to me, at least Nessarose lived. Doesn't that count as a good thing?

Anyway, the point of this story is that a year ago, the Governor- or maybe Nessarose herself- had taken pity on me, the strange green girl abandoned at birth and raised in an orphanage; and unable to find work, because the small-minded Munchkins were under the impression that having green skin is contagious. Or something like that. There had been an ad in the _Post _for a "companion" as the newspaper put it. But make no bones about it, the position was essentially a nurse, no matter what label you stuck on it.

I had applied on a whim, just needing _some _kind of employment, but thinking I had no chance. To my extreme surprise, I was summoned to the enormous white house on the hill that was the Governor's mansion, and had been interviewed by the Governor himself. Nessarose's current nurse was moving with her husband to the Glikkus, apparently; so they needed someone who could help Nessarose do everything she couldn't do by herself. And three days later I had the job, in exchange for small wages and room and board.

I was given a room about the size of a closet, but I didn't care. I was twenty years old, and all I wanted was some independence, a chance to make a living.

And Nessarose wasn't bad to work for. She was polite and never demanding; always very proper and elegant. She was seventeen then, and more than anything, she missed her mother and the life she had had before the accident. Like all teenage girls (at least in my experience from living among so many of them in the orphanage across my time there), her main concerns were her friends, boys and having pretty things. And as far as she was concerned, the accident and her wheelchair had taken away all three.

Which I guess I can't argue with. She didn't have many friends and rarely dated (although that may not have had anything to do with the chair). Although she did have many pretty things, courtesy of her father.

Governor Thropp scared me, if I was quite honest. He was very imposing, tall, thin and bald. They said the death of his wife and what had happened to his daughter had destroyed him. Although he was never outwardly cruel to me, he was highly critical of the care of his daughter. And he was always cold and distant, always careful and quick to remind me of my place.

I was their employee, I was only there to assist Nessarose however she needed. I was not her friend, I was essentially just above a servant.

Nessarose and I got along well enough I suppose. As I said, she was never demanding, and always polite. Although kinder than the Governor, she too, kept me in my place. But she was lonely, and would occasionally confide in me. I suppose I was the closest thing to a friend she had these days.

When she turned eighteen, her father asked her what she wanted for a gift. And what Nessarose wanted, was to spend the summer in the Emerald City. And her father, as always, granted her wish. I was to serve as companion, aide and chaperone; as the Governor could not accompany us. I remember being quite thrillified. I had dreamed of the Emerald City since... forever, but I had never imagined I would actually get to see it. Let alone spend an entire summer there.

And it was more beautiful than I had imagined. I stared hungrily at the many libraries and museums we passed, knowing I'd never get to see inside them. Nessarose was much more interested in parties and the palaces and salons. I would get no say in any part of this trip.

We were staying at the best hotel in the City, _The Emerald Star. _And even living with the Governor, I had never felt more intimidated or inferior than I did the moment I stepped foot in the door. It was clear from the beginning to the staff and the other guests exactly what my station was in regards to Nessarose; and it was immediately clear to me that they were going to treat me as such.

"Welcome, Miss Thropp," the man staffing the front desk said when he was checking us in.

"If there's anything we can do for you while you're with us, please let us know and we will do our best to accommodate you."

"Thank you very much," Nessarose replied politely. "We've had a long journey and I think what we need now is to get settled in our suite."

He bowed his head. "Of course, Madam."

He beckoned forth a valet, who took from me the trolley that bore our luggage.

"The Celadon suite," he told the valet, handing him a key.

Yeah... that was the other thing. _The Emerald Star _named all their suites after different shades of green. To fit in with the theme, I suppose, although in hindsight it seems ridiculous.

The suite, when we entered, was absolutely beautiful. It was decorated all in white and cream, but the curtains and bedspreads were green- or celadon, to be specific, I supposed. There was a stunning view of the city, and as I stood at the window of the room that was mine for the duration of our stay, I couldn't believe that I was actually here. And I knew, whatever I had to do this summer, no matter how many parties, dress salons or luncheons I had to accompany Nessarose to, it was worth it just to be here.

Nessarose wanted to rest first of all, the journey had taken a lot out of her; so as she rested, I unpacked for the both of us and got us settled in. I only had two small suitcases, but Nessarose had much more, and most of her dresses had to be pressed and hung precisely. I didn't finish long before Nessarose awoke and wanted to change for dinner.

As we headed down to the dining room, Nessarose and I both looked around carefully. Nessarose was looking at the other guests, what they were wearing and how they were acting. It wasn't surprising. This was her shot to present herself to the socialites here for the season as an elegant, young lady. It was as close to a debutante season as she'd ever get.

I remember just trying to drink in everything. The people, the hotel, the atmosphere. As I pushed Nessarose's chair through the lobby, we passed a small parlour and I caught a glimpse of a beautiful antique baby grand piano.

"Wow," I whispered under my breath.

Nessarose heard me and looked up. "What is it?"

Following my gaze, she saw the piano and nodded faintly. "Oh. I should have guessed. It would be that or a book, right?" she laughed, not completely unkindly.

I'd learned to play piano as a child in the orphanage, and it was the closest thing to a skill I had. The Thropps had a simple upright piano that I was allowed to play occasionally. But I had never seen a piano as beautiful as the one in _The Emerald Star. _

Nessarose liked music, but had no interest in instruments, so the piano didn't hold her attention.

"Come on, I'm hungry," she said brusquely, and I reluctantly turned away from the piano.

The hotel restaurant (simply named 'Emerald') was so elegant I was intimidated to even walk through the door. I was wearing a simple black dress, but I felt so out of place. Not that the other guests I saw as we were led to our table were dressed so very formally, but their clothes were clearly made of finer fabric than mine, which I had made myself.

I had never really cared about clothes before, but now I felt as though I had turned up wearing rags.

"Miss Thropp," the waiter bowed, moving aside one of the two chairs so he could push her chair up to the table.

The waiter held back the second other chair for me, without a word and without looking at me. I was used to that. At best I was treated as an acquaintance that was tolerated in social situations; at worst I was ignored and treated as though I was invisible. Or as though being of common class was contagious. At that was just as a companion, let alone being green. Although here in the Emerald City, it seemed to be more the former.

Nessarose ordered a pasta dish, and I ordered a salad. It's kind of the unofficial rule of being a companion. When dining out, you order the cheapest thing on the menu, and you don't complain otherwise. Or maybe that was just the rule when you were employed by Frexspar Thropp, having no other experience, I can't really comment.

The food was excellent however, and as we ate, Nessarose pointed out everyone she recognised. There were some celebrities, and a lot of socialites from all over Oz. Some of them recognised her, and came over to say hello. I just sat there silently as they talked, not a part of the conversation. Which didn't really bother me, because in my position I was used to it, but after a while it did feel awkward to sit there and have people merely talk around you.

"Nessarose?"

Nessarose looked over at the young girl hovering awkwardly by our table. She seemed confusified for a moment, and then recognition dawned.

"Jarvia?"

"I _thought _it was you!" the girl squealed. She stepped forward, and then paused, looking pointedly at my chair.

Without having to be asked, I got to my feet and allowed the girl to take my seat.

"It's so good to _see _you! It's been _years!" _she exclaimed, leaning towards Nessarose conspiratorially.

"Tell me, what did you get Ainslei and Lusio? I hear she has _eight _bridesmaids, can you believe it?"

Nessarose couldn't quite hide her surprise. "Ainslei's getting married?"

She'd mentioned Ainslei to me before, they had been best friends growing up until Nessarose's accident. Then Ainslei, like so many of her friends, had drifted away and stopped making contact.

Jarvia froze uncomfortably. "You- you didn't know? I just... I assumed... I mean, everyone's in town for it..."

"No, I'm just here for the summer. My father and I thought it would be a good experience for me," Nessarose said quietly.

I felt bad for her, but I couldn't interfere or interrupt.

After a few more moments of awkward conversation, Jarvia clearly trying to make up for her mistake by rambling about all the sights and places Nessarose should go whilst in the city. Even I could tell that the brightness in her voice was fake; but as she left and I was able to resume my seat, we all pretended she was genuine.

"I'm tired," Nessarose said, only a moment later, putting down her cutlery.

I was still eating, but I immediately abandoned my salad and got to my feet.

There were times when being in a paid position where you had to take orders and couldn't say what you wanted really sucked. Not being able to finish eating your dinner was definitely on the downside too.

"It's so strange when someone who was so important for more than half your life... she's having the biggest experience of her life... and I'm not invited," Nessarose said quietly as I helped her into bed.

"Since we were little, we always said we'd be each other's maid of honour... and then I end up in a wheelchair and I don't even get _invited."_

I wasn't sure what to say. Or if I was supposed to say anything. "I'm sorry," I finally offered.

She sighed. "Well, at least I _had _friends," she said distantly and then looked to me guiltily. "Oh. I just-"

"It's fine. You're right," I shrugged.

It was true. I'd never had friends. I'd been alone my entire life, even my own parents didn't want me. I didn't mind being alone... well, I was used to it at any rate. I don't think anyone really likes being alone.

I was just excellent at pretending I did.

Once Nessarose had gone to bed, I stayed up, sitting at the window and staring out over the city. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen, save one. Kiamo Ko.

A few years ago, a travelling market had come to Munchkinland. Amongst the wares they were selling, there were some beautiful postcards of old buildings all over Oz. I didn't have a lot of money, but I couldn't resist buying a postcard of this beautiful stone manor. I don't know what it was, but something about the house spoke to me.

"That's Kiamo Ko," the man had said when I asked about it. "Home of the Tiggulars'."

The way he said it made me feel like a complete idiot, like I should know where every Ozian noble lives and what their house looks like. The name 'Tiggular' was faintly familiar, but I had no idea who they were. In the years since, the postcard had become something of a treasured possession, not that I had many of those. I honestly don't know why I kept it, I just could never bring myself to throw it away.

The Emerald City was a beauty unlike anything I'd ever seen. As I sat by the window, the city below seemed to glow under the light of streetlights. It seemed surreal that I was actually here. Of course, it wasn't exactly the trip I'd always dreamed of. Nessarose had mentioned before going to bed what our plans were for tomorrow- a tour of the biggest and oldest church in the Emerald City. I loved old buildings, but I knew Nessarose's interests were less architectural and more religious. That I could live without.

Churches, shopping, parties and pretending I was invisible when not needed. That looked to be my summer. I never imagined how my summer would truly turn out.

**AN. Today is my 24th birthday! School today, a night to myself in a fancy hotel room in Melbourne and then tomorrow- Wicked! Twice! Matinee and night show. Reviews are presents :D lol**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I had a wonderful birthday, thank you to everyone who extended birthday wishes! My kids at school spoiled me with chocolate and flowers, cards and a tiara (that makes sense in context). Had a night in a fancy hotel room with a bubble bath, room service and Harry Potter 1 on TV, and yesterday- Wicked! **

**Chapter 2**

Despite the three hundred odd guests at the hotel, and the more than a dozen hotels in the Emerald City; there was apparently no one interesting at all in the city that summer. Once Ainslei's wedding was over and Jarvia and the others that Nessarose had once called friends had left, Nessarose quickly lost interest.

Somehow sure that all of society knew she hadn't been invited to her former best friend's wedding and was laughing at her behind her back; she balked at my suggestion to return to Munchkinland early.

"I can't _leave!" _she exclaimed in horror. "Everyone will know!"

I suppressed a sigh. "It was just an idea," I murmured, sipping my tea.

I was trying to make the best of this summer, but at least when Nessarose had been happy, it hadn't seemed that bad. We'd only been here for a week, and I was sure if Governor Thropp heard that Nessarose was unhappy, this would be my fault. Somehow.

Finally, ten days into the summer, something caught her interest over lunch one day.

"Wow."

I looked over my shoulder and saw her watching a man who had just entered the dining room.

"Do you know him?" I asked her.

She laughed as though that were a stupid question. "No, of course not. But I know of him. Surely you recognise him?"

I looked over at him again, trying to get a better look without staring. He was tall and handsome, with dark hair although we were too far away to see his eyes or any of his other features clearly. I estimated he was in his thirties, although I couldn't be sure. Finally, I looked back at Nessarose.

"No. Who is it?"

She leaned forward across the table. "That's Fiyero Tiggular," she whispered.

I couldn't hide a flicker of surprise. "Of Kiamo Ko?"

Nessarose beamed at me. "Yes! You _do _know!"

She glanced over at where he was being seated at a table not too far away from ours and sighed.

"Such a tragic story," she murmured. "I suppose I should know," she added ruefully.

I didn't know what to say. "Why... why tragic? What happened?"

There it was again, that scornful look that seemed to imply my complete ignorance.

"You don't know? Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Working for you," I replied pointedly.

"Which means you should know this story, it was all everyone spoke of for _months_."

I gave a small shrug in response. I had better things to do than listen to gossip, particularly regarding the nobles and society members.

"Fiyero's wife, Sarima, she fell very ill about a year and a half ago," Nessarose told me in a low voice.

"She died nine months ago."

"Oh."

It was sad, but I wouldn't have said it was tragic. Nessarose clearly thought otherwise.

"Apparently he worshipped the ground she walked on. They say her death destroyed him, he's been out of society since, holed up in Kiamo Ko."

It made a bit more sense to me now. Nessarose had watched her father be torn apart by grief after her mother died, and she hadn't fared much better herself. No doubt she saw something of a kindred spirit in Fiyero Tiggular.

"Apparently, he had _quite _the scandalacious reputation when he was younger. Then he met Sarima and she tamed him. They fell in love and he married her."

"Did you ever meet them?"

Nessarose looked down. "They came to Munchkinland for... something. They attended a party at our house. It wasn't long before the accident."

She glanced over at Fiyero again. "They seemed very happy. Sarima was very beautiful. They sent a lovely arrangement for the funeral."

I followed her gaze. He certainly seemed to share many of the characteristics with Governor Thropp that presented a man torn apart by the death of his much loved wife.

"Did they have children?" I asked.

Nessarose shook her head. "No. There were rumours... speculation that they couldn't. I heard that they were midway through an adoption process when she fell ill."

My heart went out, not for the couple, but for the orphaned child who was expecting a home and a family until it all fell apart. _That _was tragic. I hoped for the child's sake that the Tiggulars had been planning to adopt an infant, so they wouldn't have any memory or understanding of the situation. The worst thing you could give an orphan was false hope.

Of course, babies and infants were usually the first to be adopted, so it was more than likely that it had been the case.

"How old is he?" I couldn't help but asked. He didn't look that old.

Nessarose thought hard. "Thirty... thirty two, I think. He and Sarima were married for about eight years, I think..." she frowned, trying to form a mental timeline in her head.

"Yes, that would be right. Momma and Father went to their wedding the summer I was ten..."

As I finished the simple sandwich I was eating for lunch, Nessa mused whether it would be improper or not to approach Fiyero Tiggular.

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" I asked her finally, trying to change the subject.

"It's such a lovely day outside, I was thinking I'd like to check out the park. We've only ever passed it in the carriage, and I hear how lovely it is to walk through."

I nodded. The Emerald Gardens was supposed to be beautiful, and we'd seen many people walking through it as we drove by.

"Would you fetch a shawl and the purple parasol I bought yesterday? I should be finished by the time you return," Nessarose said.

She always did that, told me to do something in a way that sounded as though she were asking. I didn't mind, it was much better than having orders barked at me, as her father did; but sometimes I grew impatient and just wished she would tell me to do it. We both knew that I worked for her, it was no secret.

I nodded obediently, abandoning the remainder of my sandwich and hurrying out of the room. It took me perhaps just over five minutes to get the items Nessarose had asked for and return to the dining room. As I approached our table, I faltered slightly.

Nessarose was no longer sitting alone. Fiyero Tiggular was sitting in my chair and they were talking quietly. Hesitantly, I kept walking, not sure whether I was supposed to interrupt or not. Finally, Nessarose saw me.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," she said, her tone more formal now that she had company. "Mister Tiggular has invited me for tea. Will you ask the waiter for another chair?"

Fiyero turned and immediately rose to his feet. "No. Please, allow me," he said and pulled back the vacant chair for me. I was startled for a moment, and then sank into the seat, murmuring an awkward 'thank you'.

He seemed to summon a chair for himself out of thin air, and seated himself between Nessarose and myself. He either didn't notice or ignored how I still clutched Nessarose's parasol and shawl in my hands on my lap, unsure what to do with them. As he handed me a cup of tea, I dropped my grip on the shawl to take it, avoiding his gaze.

Now that we were so close, I could see that his eyes were a hazel colour, and he was very handsome.

"So, how are you ladies enjoying the Emerald City? I'm sure you're regaling all the sights and social functions of the season," he asked, directing his gaze at Nessarose.

She giggled slightly. "I do love it here. It's so nice to be able to socialise with so many people. It's quite different from Munchkinland. The city is so... Ozmopolitian. All the hustle and bustle... it's very engaging."

His eyes turned to me. "And you?"

Company of Nessarose so rarely addressed me and never included me in the conversation, I wasn't sure how to respond for a moment.

"It's beautiful," I finally said. "Although it feels rather unauthentic."

He cocked his head slightly. "Oh? How do you mean?"

I glanced uneasily at Nessarose, who raised an eyebrow at me silently.

"I just mean that... this may not be the oldest city in Oz, but it has a long history and is certainly the most modern place in Oz. But all the history and signs of Oz's progress are hidden behind dress salons and beauty parlours. Everything commercial."

Nessarose laughed. "_Her_ trouble is she'd much rather be holed up somewhere with a book, or just aimlessly wandering the city. Completely ignorant of all the etiquette of being in society. So _unsociable_," she said, a scornful note in her voice.

He smiled politely. "There is something to be said for being able to enjoy one's own company," he answered.

"Of course," Nessarose agreed quickly. "But you can't learn the important things in life from a _book._"

"I guess it depends on the book," Fiyero said smoothly, glancing at me.

Nessarose stalled and changed the subject. "Do you come to the Emerald City often?"

"Not as often as I once did."

"Do you come for the season or for business?" Nessarose inquired.

"Neither," he replied shortly. "It was a rather impulsive trip."

His mouth tightened, and he clearly didn't want to provide further details. Nessarose didn't ask any more questions, but happily told him all about how we had come to be here.

"Of course, I've been out of Munchkinland before, but never to somewhere like this," Nessarose continued.

"It's harder than I remembered to be away from home and my father for so long. Despite everything, I find myself rather homesick," she admitted.

"Well, you know what they say, _'there's no place like home'. _I suppose you're rather used to being away from Kiamo Ko for long periods of time. Do you still get homesick?"

I thought I saw a flicker of a grimace cross his face. "They also say '_home is where the heart is'_. Which is a sentiment much more conducive for travelling," he replied and Nessarose giggled again.

"I imagine so."

Fiyero rather abruptly rose from his chair. "Well, I should not delay your outing any longer," he said. "Good afternoon, ladies," he said, nodding to both of us and then he left.

Nessarose stared after him anxiously. "Oh, perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned Kiamo Ko. It wouldn't be easy for him being alone in such a house."

I said nothing. As we left the hotel and headed towards the park, Nessarose addressed me, although she didn't look up at me.

"Just for future reference, I don't think it was very proper what you said. He was trying to be polite, and you go on about how the city is '_unauthentic'?! _All you should have said was a simple 'it's lovely'. That's all he cared about."

"I was just sharing my honest opinion," I muttered.

"Besides," Nessarose continued, ignoring me. "You're just moping that I don't care for libraries and museums. I see you staring at every one we pass, you know."

I cringed slightly. I'd thought I was being subtle.

"It doesn't matter. This is your trip," I replied swiftly.

"It _is_," she agreed sharply. "You're here to _help _me. So stop looking so miserable and do your job."

I said nothing, although I was tempted.

When we finally returned to the hotel, Nessarose made her way up to the suite alone as I went to the reception desk and inquired after any post. There was a letter for Nessarose from her father, and to my surprise and confusion, a note for me.

My name was written on the front, and spelt correctly, which was unusual. Most people assumed I had the same spelling as Saint Aelphaba, if and when they bothered to spell my name at all. It wasn't the most popular name in Oz, at least not in the last thirty years.

Frowning, I opened it and found a short note inside in unfamiliar handwriting.

'_Please forgive me for leaving so abruptly this afternoon. It was rude of me.'_

There was no name, no signature.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Haha, yes the note from Fiyero. No mystery there, is there? **

**And to the Guest reviewer- yes, Elphaba is green.**

**Chapter 3**

We didn't see Fiyero Tiggular for days after that. Nessarose dragged me to more luncheons, more parties, and more dress salons.

Just over three weeks into our stay, we got caught in a sudden rainstorm while walking in the park, and Nessarose fell ill.

It was nothing too serious, a simple case of bronchitis, but when I wrote to Governor Thropp, he had a highly trained and highly paid nurse at _The Emerald Star _within a day. If not for business in Munchkinland, he would have come himself; and if Nessarose didn't feel so poorly, he would have insisted she come home.

But instead, it was made clear that I was not trusted to care for his daughter's needs, and with the nurse at her side day and night, I was left to my own devices for the first time in a long time. Nessarose had insisted I go out, much to my surprise.

"I'm fine," she croaked through a painful and swollen throat in between coughs. "I have the nurse. You go do all the things I won't do."

I didn't need much encouragement, my only fear was that if her father got word I wasn't there I'd be out of work. So I was free to explore the city, with its massive library and over one hundred specialist museums on every subject and interest you could possibly think of.

I spent the first two days in the depths of the library, reading, drinking it all in. There were books on every subjects, more books than I had ever imagined in my life. My only regret was that I couldn't bring any books back to the hotel, not having a library card or the means to get one. On the third day, I returned to the hotel in late afternoon, in the quiet moment when it always seemed to be at its emptiest. It was usually too early for dinner, and guests were either out or resting before going out for the night.

As I crossed the lobby, intending to check on Nessarose and sending the Governor another update, I found myself pausing as I passed by the small parlour. As always, the beautiful piano caught my attention.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the parlour, admiring it up close. It shone. The ivory keys gleamed white and there was a large pile of sheet music sitting in a basket nearby. Curiously, I awkwardly looked through them.

"Do you play, miss?"

Jumping a mile, I whirled around and saw an elderly man standing at the piano. I had seen him working at the reception a few times since we'd arrived, usually at night. He was one of the staff members who had been the kindest to me.

"Oh. Um... yes. Yes, I play. I suppose," I stammered awkwardly, feeling guilty at being caught looking.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked," I apologised, but he waved me off.

"Guests are quite welcome to play. Few do, but all are welcome," he smiled. He gestured towards the piano bench.

"Would you like to play something?"

I cringed slightly. That usually fell under the category of drawing attention to myself, which I attempted to avoid at all times.

"No. No, thank you. At least... maybe not just now," I said, trying to sound grateful and gracious and being reasonably sure I was failing at both.

I made a hasty escape and hid myself in my room. I tried to distract myself, but my thoughts kept straying to that beautiful piano. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to play on such an instrument ever again in my entire life. And I had walked away.

Somehow, at a quarter to ten at night, I found myself in the lobby. The elderly man caught my eye and smiled as I headed to the parlour. Looking through the sheet music available, I chose a song I knew reasonably well and slowly seated myself at the piano.

The parlour was empty besides me, but I was still hesitant to press the keys. Steeling myself, I lifted my hands and gently played the first chord, cringing slightly as I waited expectantly for the noise to echo throughout the parlour and into the lobby. The piano was perfectly in tune, and it wasn't as loud as I had been imagining in my head.

Relaxing ever so slightly, I played the opening chord again and eased softly into the song. It was a song that I had always loved, one that had been hugely popular in the summer right before I left the orphanage. At the time, it had seemed very appropriate for where I was in my life.

About halfway through the first verse, I began to softly sing the words, just barely above the whisper. Everyone had always complimented my singing voice, from the time I was a child. When I was younger, I had liked to fantasise that it was a talent passed down from one of my birth parents, perhaps my mother. It was a foolish dream I'd entertained as a teenager.

"_So much is happening to me. _

_So much that I can't even see. _

_So many words of wisdom that I am trying to be. _

_Catch me if I should fall. _

_And even more so while I'm standing tall. _

_My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy. _

_I'm spinning around and it's making me ill. _

_You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb. _

_But it'll be in my own time. _

_It'll be in my own time. _

_Whispering thoughts in all different ways. _

_That I'm in a daze. _

_My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy. _

_I'm spinning around and it's making me ill. _

_You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb. _

_It'll be in my own time. _

_'cause it'll be in my own time. _

_In my own time. _

_In my own time I'll take a chance. _

_In my own time I'll find romance. In my own time. _

_It'll be mine. _

_After the clouds there'll be the rain. _

_After the sun there'll be the moon it doesn't matter. _

_'cause it'll be in my own time._

_In my own time."_

I was startled by quiet applause as I finished the song. Whirling around, I froze to see _him _standing there in the parlour doorway.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero apologised, seeing my fright. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just passing by and I heard you."

My face felt hot and flushed, whether at being caught or the fact that he had been listening and watching me, I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "You play very well. It was a beautiful performance. Did you write that song?"

I almost scoffed at the idea. "No. But it's nothing special," I brushed it off. "Just a silly hobby. I'm sorry, I should be going."

"Allow me to escort you to your room," he offered quickly.

"I'm quite capable of taking the elevator alone, thank you," I said coolly. "Goodnight, sir,"

I was already striding quickly towards the elevator before he could respond. I think he may have said goodnight to me, but I couldn't be sure.

I was still mortified about the encounter when I awoke the next morning. If it hadn't been the finest piano I'd ever laid eyes on, I never would have touched it. And now a complete stranger had heard me sing.

Hoping to avoid seeing him in the dining room, I skipped breakfast and headed directly out of the hotel and headed for the library. I walked quickly, eager to choose a book and settle in for the day. I never failed to get distracted when I entered the cavernous room, and I was sure I could spend days just wandering the shelves and looking at the books without cracking open a single cover.

Finally, I clutched my selection to my chest and headed for the arm chairs provided in the centre of the room. As I rounded a corner, I once again got a shock as I found myself face to face with Fiyero Tiggular.

To my surprise, he looked amused and not at all surprised to see me.

"Hello."

"Hello," I replied, completely bewildered.

He looked down and peered at the cover of the book in my hands.

"_Lolita. _Interesting choice."

"You've read it?" I asked, surprised but intrigued.

I always relished the rare chance to discuss literature.

"No," he admitted. "But it seems interesting."

"It's a name. How much can you tell from a name?"

He grinned at me, and my heart gave an odd flutter.

"Depends on the name, Miss Elphaba."

I blushed, although I wasn't sure why I was blushing.

"Are you looking for a book?"

He looked faintly sheepish. "No, actually. I saw you on the street and I was curious as to why you were in such a hurry."

"You followed me?" I raised an eyebrow incredulously. My voice rose a fraction of its own accord, and I hastily dropped it to a whisper.

"I wanted to apologise again for startling you last night," he said.

I lowered my gaze uncomfortably. "It was really nothing."

"Well, are you searching for any other books? Perhaps I could escort you back to the hotel?" he offered.

I stalled. "Oh. Thank you, but... I- I don't... I'm not checking them out. I have no library card," I explained. "I was just planning to find a seat and read it here."

His eyebrow rose a fraction. "You're going to sit here and read? All day?"

"I've done it the past two days," I shrugged casually.

"What happens when the library closes? What if you haven't finished the book by then?"

"I put it back and hope no one checks it out before I come back tomorrow?" I suggested, not sure what he wanted me to say.

He shook his head, and took the book from my hand. "No. You can check books out. Just this one or would you like to choose another few?"

"Er..." I stammered.

Fiyero casually waved _Lolita _in the air as he gestured. "I'll sit over there and wait for you. Once you've finished, I'll take you to lunch."

Although it certainly wasn't a question, it didn't feel like an order. He was simply making it clear that he was not taking "no" for an answer. I was completely stunned for a moment, and he took advantage of my silence to head over to the armchairs.

Uncertainly, I retraced my steps amongst the shelves and pulled out the three other books I had been considering before deciding on _Lolita. _As I approached Fiyero, he had the book open and was reading it with a furrowed brow.

"You're going to read this?" he asked in disbelief when he noticed me.

"Yes," I replied, a little defensively.

He shook his head in wonder. "It sounds rather disturbing."

I relaxed slightly, and offered a faint smile. "I wonder what it says about me that I think that was part of the appeal."

He chuckled. "Well, maybe I'm missing something just by reading a paragraph on page 45. You'll have to tell me the whole story once you've finished reading it."

He took the other books from me and checked them out under his name, brushing off the awkward thank you I offered in return.

"So, where is Miss Nessarose today?" he asked once we were seated at a restaurant nearby and had ordered.

"Ill. Bronchitis," I explained. "We got caught in the rain the other day."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is she just a friend or a relative?"

"Actually, she's my employer," I retorted. "Well, her father is, I suppose," I added with a slight frown. "The term they use is 'companion', but it's more a cross between 'nurse' and 'personal assistant.'"

He looked surprised. "Really? Why in Oz's name are you doing that? You seem like a smart girl; but you're working as essentially a maid?"

I gave a wry smile. "I'm a green orphan. Job options are limited, especially in Munchkinland."

A flicker of realisation dawned on his face, and I took a sip of water.

"You've been very good at not mentioning it so far. The green," I explained. "You can though. You wouldn't be the first."

He looked slightly sheepish. "I did wonder..."

"I was born this way. Apparently."

"And your parents?"

"I don't know. I never knew them. I was left at the orphanage as a baby, with just a note. I know nothing about them."

"How long have you been-?"

"A year."

He smiled. "I was going to ask you how long you've been playing the piano for. I assume you've been playing longer than a year. Or you're even more talented than I thought."

I flushed. "Oh, sorry. Um, I started when I was seven."

"And you're how old now?"

"Twenty-one."

He looked at me with an odd look on his face, a shadow seemed to fall over his face.

We ate in silence for a while. Fiyero seemed to be in deep thought, and I wasn't sure what to say to this man I barely knew. The situation was so unfamiliar to me, I wasn't exactly sure what the protocol was here. I was a twenty-one year old orphan from pretty much the lowest social class possible who was a paid companion. Girls like me didn't eat lunch with men like Fiyero Tiggular.

I had been working for the Thropps long enough to know that; and I was admittedly terrified of doing something improper and word getting back to Nessarose or her father and losing my job.

"How long will Miss Nessarose be laid up for?" he asked suddenly as I was finishing my soup.

"Her nurse thinks about two weeks. She takes a while to recover from illness. Poor immune system," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow at me again. "Let me get this straight. You have a holiday for two weeks, and you're going to spend every day alone in a library, reading?"

"I like reading," I tried to argue. "And I'm used to being alone. I was thinking about going to a museum," I offered weakly.

Fiyero shook his head. "You should see the City. Museums, theatre, all the restaurants."

"I don't know what you think people are paying for companionship these days, but I think you overestimate the value of company," I said dryly, trying to keep my tone light.

"I didn't mean for you to go alone," he replied, a hint of a smile reappearing on his face.

"Oh, please don't feel the need-"

"It wouldn't exactly be a hardship to spend time with a young woman," he cut me off.

I hesitated. I was reluctant to accept, not sure if this was proper; although a voice in my head argued he wouldn't have offered if it was improper.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to play tour guide," I said haltingly.

"Nope," he grinned. "If it makes you feel better, perhaps I could hire you as my companion."

I chuckled at his teasing tone.

"I'll pay you in dinners and sightseeing tours," he continued. "And you can tell me all about the unfolding plot of _Lolita."_

Once again, I got the feeling this was something I wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Well... thank you. If you really have nothing better to do," I finally agreed.

As we returned to the hotel, my library books clutched in my arms, Fiyero turned to me.

"I'll meet you for breakfast at eight-thirty?"

I blinked. "Ok," I agreed in surprise.

And then he bid me farewell and left me standing there in surprise.

**AN. The song Elphaba sings is called **_**In My Own Time **_**by Delta Goodrem. It'll be up on my blog.**

**Also, fun fact- **_**Lolita **_**is based off **_**Annabel Lee. **_**But way more disturbing. So a little YGM/CWM nod for everyone (Mostly me) :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Does anyone watch "Convos with my 2 year old" on YouTube? Because Kate Reinders was in the latest episode as a "mail fairy" with Cliff from _Cheers. _And out of context, that sounds ridiculous. I'll put the link on my blog for you guys.**

**Yes, this update is late. Sorry, I just... I had a really crappy day yesterday and wasn't feeling much better this morning, so I just... couldn't bring myself to update. In hindsight, reviews might have made me feel better earlier but... oh well. I am physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. **

**Chapter 4**

For the next six days, I spent the majority of each day with Fiyero. Each morning, we would meet for breakfast and then he would take me out somewhere, to one of the many museums in the City or one of the tourist attractions or just something he thought I'd like.

We'd have lunch somewhere, where I'd fill him in on what I was reading. And then he'd usually escort me back to the hotel, and I'd return to Nessarose and my room.

On the third day, after lunch, we had returned to the library where I had exchanged the books I had borrowed for more. The fifth day, I had spent the afternoon sitting under a tree in the park and reading, as Fiyero was content to sit there and watch me. I found it slightly unnerving, but he didn't seem bored at all.

On the sixth day, he had mentioned the theatre over lunch, and I had quietly and shamefully admitted I had nothing appropriate to wear. There had been a knock on the suite door that evening, with a beautiful dress and two tickets to the following evening's performance of _Wizomania _were handed over to me by a bellhop.

Nessarose was thankfully oblivious to this all. She believed I was roaming the city alone, and I never corrected her. I was sure if she knew the truth she would deem it improper, and make me stay by her side. She was slowly beginning to improve, although not fast enough for her liking. She was still bedridden and the nurse had told me it would still be a few days before she could get up, even though she didn't move that much in her chair.

After I'd anxiously smuggled my dress and the tickets into my room, I inspected it again carefully. I didn't know much about fashion, but even I could tell the dress was beautiful and extremely fashionable. It was a sleeveless black dress with a lacy bodice and it fell simply to my knees with a satin waistband.

Although I never would have bought it myself, it was exactly the type of thing I would wear and it looked as though it were the right size. I wondered how he had done it, I didn't think men knew anything about fashion. And then I remembered what Nessarose had said about Sarima. She was very fashionable, stylish. It made sense that Fiyero knew about fashion from her. He had probably bought her clothes all the time.

My only question was how I could slip out at night without drawing attention to myself from Nessarose. Surely she'd notice if I left in a dress that clearly was far finer than anything I owned and disappeared for a few hours?

The next morning, when I met Fiyero for breakfast, as per usual, he smiled at me as I approached.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied, seating myself opposite him. "Thank you for the dress. And the tickets. It's very beautiful, you really didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to. But you've never been to the theatre, and it's not the same going alone," he said nonchalantly.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

Despite all the museums in the city, after we had been to a few, I wasn't sure what to see next.

"I hadn't thought about it," I admitted. "I can't think of anything especially."

Fiyero looked pleased with my answer. "Good. I know the perfect place."

"Where?" I asked.

He grinned. "You'll see. Finish your breakfast and we'll go."

I stared at the French toast still on my plate and waiting for me to eat it. "Just so you know, I really hate surprises."

"I'll take that into account for future reference," he replied dryly, turning his attention to his newspaper.

I suppressed a sigh and returned to my toast.

As soon as I finished, he led me outside and I saw an automobile out the front. That caught me off guard, usually we walked.

"Where-"

"You'll see," he repeated, helping me inside.

It was my first time in an automobile. I had seen so few, and only since we got to the City. They had only been in Oz a short while, and certainly not in Munchkinland, not even for the Governor. It was a strange sensation compared to a carriage, and I couldn't help but tense the whole ride. I wasn't sure whether Fiyero noticed it or whether he attributed it to my dislike of surprises.

We drove across the city, until finally we pulled up outside a small stone building. I couldn't see the sign out the front until I was standing on the street.

"The music museum?"

I looked over at Fiyero in surprise and he smiled gently. "I thought you'd enjoy it. Come on," he urged and placed a hand on the small of my back to propel me forward.

There was a sign on the wall just in the museum foyer, telling of the history of the building. It was rumoured to have been the home for one of Oz's most famous composers three hundred years ago; and it had been converted into a museum of his life and music in general ten years ago for the two hundred and fiftieth anniversary of his death.

I forgot Fiyero completely as I wandered through the museum, examining every exhibit and item on display. There were letters between the composer and his wife; a display of several old harps from all corners of Oz; and an exhibit that showed step-by-step how a violin was crafted.

"Elphaba?"

I jumped a mile as a hand landed on my upper arm gently.

"You have to stop _doing _that!" I exclaimed, a hand to my heart.

Fiyero chuckled. "Sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"I saw something over here."

He led me over to the next room and I drew my breath. There, in the centre of the room, was the piano that according to the sign next to it, the composer had written his most famous piece on.

"Wow," I breathed.

It wasn't especially grand or beautiful, but to think of all the history this instrument had seen was incredible.

"You can't touch it, you know," Fiyero said teasingly from behind me.

I flushed as I turned to him. "It's probably just as well," I admitted. "Knowing my luck, I'd break it."

His smile deepened. "Surely you're not that clumsy?"

"No, just that unlucky," I replied ruefully.

He chuckled. "Shall we?"

We continued through the museum. Before leaving, I stopped in the gift shop and was torn between the composer's biography and some sheet music. Eventually deciding the book was more practical, I pulled out my purse to use some of my hard earned wages for the book.

"Here," Fiyero said brusquely as I was about to hand over my money, and he handed the sheet music over along with his own money.

"You don't have to-" I began to protest.

"Do you always argue this much when people do nice things for you?" he asked me.

I stopped in surprise. "I... I suppose so. I'm not used to people... doing anything for me, I suppose."

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "What a strange life you've led, Miss Elphaba. What in Oz's name happens in Munchkinland? Do they throw stones at you?"

I chuckled as he handed me the bag with the purchases and steered me from the museum.

"Mostly they ignore me."

Off his surprised look, I hastily added. "I don't mind, really. I'm a green orphan, I'm very easy to ignore. And it's better than the alternative- where they treat me as though the green is contagious."

As we walked onto the street to return to the automobile, I looked around.

"It's nice being here. No one stares or points," I said quietly. "No one's afraid to be seen with me... or touch me."

Fiyero turned to me, his face strangely gentle. "Not all people are as small-minded as Munchkins apparently are," he said and smoothly took my arm in his.

"Pardon the pun," he added as he held the car door open for me and I couldn't help but smile.

We had spent two hours in the museum, to my surprise. It had felt so much shorter than that.

"So, tonight," Fiyero broke the silence as he drove back to the hotel. "The show starts at eight. I've made reservations for dinner at six, so I'll meet you in the lobby at a quarter to?"

I hadn't realised dinner was planned. I thought it was too generous, but I didn't think protesting would change his mind.

"That sounds fine," I answered.

I still hadn't decided how I could leave without telling Nessarose everything. And I didn't want to tell her.

However, luck seemed to be on my side, for once. When I returned to the suite, the nurse told me that Nessarose was suffering from a dreadful migraine and was not to be disturbed until tomorrow.

"Should I do something?" I asked uncertainly.

I had never known Nessarose to suffer from a migraine before, and although I was looking forward to the theatre, I knew that Nessarose's health was the first priority. Even with the nurse here, her care was still my job and responsibility.

The nurse shook her head. "I have it all under control. I've given her something for the pain and I'll give her a sleeping pill later tonight. Sleep is the best thing for her now. You amuse yourself tonight and we'll see how she is in the morning."

So, I spent the rest of the day reading, ordering lunch to my room so I didn't have to leave the suite. And then I bathed and began to prepare myself for the night.

When I finally slid on the black dress and turned to look at my reflection, I didn't know what to think. It was without a doubt the finest dress I had ever owned. All of my dresses that I had ever owned had been either homemade or second hand, and were all drab and relatively shapeless. They were designed to cover as much skin as possible, not to be fashionable. This dress was the complete opposite of that.

The sleeveless dress left my shoulders and arms bare and cinched in at my waist. The skirt flared ever so slightly to my knees, and swished slightly around my legs as I turned to see the back. I didn't really have appropriate shoes for the type of dress, but I pulled on a pair of black ballet flats. I didn't know what to do with my hair, I never knew how to style it elegantly or in a fashionable manner; so I let it hang over one shoulder in a somewhat messy fishtail braid.

Right before I left the room, I hesitated and then took my glasses off and left them in my room. I didn't need them really, except to help lessen the strain on my eyes from reading and help prevent headaches, so I figured I could live without them for a night.

When I reached the lobby, Fiyero wasn't there. The clerk working the front desk, seeing I was alone, ignored me as I sank onto a chair in the lobby, clutching my bag to my stomach feeling somewhat nervous. This felt different than any time Fiyero had taken me out before, but I wasn't sure why.

The elevator dinged, and I looked up as Fiyero exited, looking very handsome in a tuxedo. As he saw me, he stopped in his tracks and I rose awkwardly to my feet.

"Are you ready?"

I was taken aback by the sharpness of his tone.

"Um, yes. Yes, I'm ready."

He nodded, but didn't move. After another moment, he blinked and seemed to relax.

"You look lovely," he said quietly. "Shall we?"

He led me out to his car, helped me in and began to drive to the restaurant.

He was silent for a long time, only speaking to the valet who took the car from him and then to the matire'd who seated us. He did this at times, but it was oddly unsettling and I wasn't sure if I'd done something improper or inappropriate. It was like he was deep in thought, in another time and place.

And then, like always, he seemed to come back to the present and remember himself.

"Have I mentioned you look lovely tonight?"

I looked up from the menu in surprise. "Y-yes. But thank you."

He looked amused. "Let me guess. You're not used to people complimenting you, either?"

I flushed. "No," I admitted.

Fiyero chuckled. "What are you going to order?"

As we ate, I couldn't help but watch the tables around us. Many couples were taking to the small dance floor in the middle of the room where a small band was playing.

As I turned back to my food, I saw Fiyero watching me and I quickly lowered my gaze, pretending as though my plate of beef was fascinating.

"Do you dance?"

"I... I don't think so."

There it was again, that look that was a mixture of amusement, bewilderment and something I couldn't identify.

"You don't _think _so?"

I couldn't help but give a small smile. "I don't know what skills you think they teach children in the orphanage, Mr Tiggular; but I can assure you that the waltz was not high on the list."

"Fiyero," he answered and I met his gaze in surprise, my smile vanishing.

"Call me Fiyero. Please," he said quietly.

"What exactly _did_ you learn in the orphanage? And how is waltzing not on the list, but piano is?"

"The piano was a donation," I explained. "From Nessarose's parents, actually, I think. One of the women working in the orphanage at the time saw my interest and taught me to play."

"And those children who don't care for piano?"

I shrugged slightly. "We get taught basic skills. Girls are taught cooking, cleaning... domestic stuff. Some office and secretarial skills. Boys are taught farming skills and machinery. Anything that might help us get a job once we leave."

"What if you needed to waltz in order to get a job?"

I laughed. "Please, tell me of a job that has the ability to waltz as a job requirement?"

"A professional ballroom dancer?" he quickly countered.

I rolled my eyes. "OK, I guess I have to give you that one."

Fiyero chuckled. "Dance with me."

I narrowed my eyes. "You know you don't actually ask me questions? You just say statements that _sound _like questions, but they aren't."

He raised an eyebrow and I suddenly remembered myself and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that... I forgot myself."

"Good."

I looked at him in surprise.

"I've seen you, you know. Every so often, you get this look in your eyes, which I'm guessing is you having a thought and then deciding not to speak it aloud."

I couldn't help but cringe slightly. He was right, and the comments I filtered out were usually sarcastic comments.

"I like that you're comfortable enough to say what you're really thinking," he continued quietly. "I hope you'll always be that comfortable with me."

I didn't know what to say to that, and he used my silence to his advantage, rising to his feet and offering me his hand.

"Would you dance with me, Elphaba?"

It was definitely a question.

Wordlessly, I took his hand and allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor.

I was expecting to be awful, to stumble or to stand on his feet; but Fiyero easily began to lead me into a smooth and simple waltz.

I kept my eyes fixed over his shoulder. What did one talk about while dancing?

Nothing apparently. We simply slowly turned in a circle, as I stared fixedly over his shoulder and avoided his gaze. Fiyero's hand was warm on the small of my back and I was extremely aware of my hand on his shoulder and the other encased within his. When the song was over, Fiyero led me back to the table and we sat down again.

"Would you like dessert or shall we go straight to the theatre?" he asked me casually.

"The theatre is fine," I replied quietly. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, so loudly that I thought for sure he must hear it, and I was mortified at the idea.

We had excellent seats, but I took in little of the show. At the time I seemed completely absorbed, but I remember little of it now. There seemed to be so _much_ to absorb, the characters, the story, the costumes, the sets... I had never seen anything like it before, and for the first time in Fiyero's presence since he had heard me sing, I forgot he was there. I was completely in the moment, and it was only when the lights went up for intermission and he handed me his handkerchief to wipe away the tears I had inadvertently shed at the end of the first act, that I remembered where we were and who I was with.

Thankfully, he didn't comment on my tears. However, I still felt comfortable and made to move the conversation along.

"Have you seen this before?" I asked him.

"Once or twice," he replied.

"Do you like the theatre?"

Fiyero was silent for a few moments, as though he was considering his answer.

"It depends on the play," he finally answered. "Although I haven't been in a long time before now."

"Has it changed? Does it always feel this… I don't know how to describe it," I admitted.

He smiled faintly. "I don't know about always. But it does tonight."

"It's probably because you're seeing it with someone who hasn't seen it before," I suggested, completely oblivious to any other intent his words could have.

His smile widened slightly. "Probably," he agreed, and then the lights began to dim for the second act.

When the show finished, Fiyero led me back to the car. The wind had picked up while we were inside the theatre, and I shivered slightly. Fiyero noticed and glanced over at me.

"Are you cold?"

"No," I replied. "I think there's just a change coming."

He unbuttoned his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said quietly. It was large, but it did ward off any chill.

As I got into the car and dropped my bag at my feet, my lip balm fell out and rolled under the seat. As I reached down to grab it, my fingers brushed something else which I picked up with the lip balm. It was a book, and in the dim lighting, I could just make out enough of the title to tell that it was a book of poetry.

"You can borrow it if you want," Fiyero said casually, seeing what I was holding.

"Thanks. Do you often keep books under the passenger seat of your car?" I asked.

He smiled, but it seemed different. Less genuine.

"When I was a child, if my sister was reading a book that scared her, she used to put it in our father's safe."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why in Oz's name-"

Fiyero chuckled. "I don't know. She seemed to think that would help."

I watched the streets pass for another moment. "I didn't know you have a sister."

He nodded. "Galinda. She's six years younger than me. And my complete opposite."

I tried to imagine this in my head, but I couldn't. "Really?"

"Well, we think so. People always say we're similar in personality though. Definitely not looks. She takes after our mother and I'm more like our father."

He had never mentioned his family before.

"Are you parents alive?"

"No. Our mother died when Galinda was five and our father died ten years ago this Lurlinemas. I suppose we have that in common. We're both orphans."

I chose not to comment that for all we knew my parents were alive somewhere. "I'm sorry. Do you have any other family?"

He gave a small sigh. Not one that suggested that he didn't want to answer, so I didn't feel bad about asking.

"An aunt. My father's sister. She helped raise us after our mother died. She lives in Ix now. She fell in love with the Ozian ambassador there, so she moved over to be with him. That's it."

"How did your parents… die?"

"Our mother died of a severe allergic reaction, and our father had a heart attack."

I couldn't help but cringe. "I'm sorry."

When we returned to the hotel, it was by an unspoken agreement that Fiyero walked me to the door of the Celadon suite.

"Thank you for tonight," I said quietly when we reached the door. "I really enjoyed that. And thank you for lending me the book," I added, holding it up.

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'm afraid that tomorrow I have to call on an acquaintance on the other side of the city, so I won't see you."

"That's ok," I offered quickly. "I can easily amuse myself."

"That I know," he replied. "I'll see you the day after then?"

I nodded. "Thank you again. And goodnight."

Fiyero gently took my hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

**AN. My first fic with a car! Although like... a really old school car. Like a T-model ford. It just kind of fit with the story, so I thought I'd give it a try. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent well-wishes, I am feeling mostly better, although the massive pile of marking and reports awaiting me this weekend and week aren't exactly helping. But what is helping? The Aladdin musical OBC recording and the If/Then OBC recording. And chocolate, but that's another story!**

**Somehow, I'm not sure how and I'm definitely not complaining, Australia got both soundtracks before the US! We got Aladdin last week and If/Then yesterday! THIS NEVER HAPPENS. We had to wait a month for Frozen both in cinemas and on DVD after the US. **

**But if you haven't seen the show (if you have, I'm insanely jealous) and/or heard the soundtrack or scene clips on YouTube, a warning: You will need tissues for "I Hate You". **

**Chapter 5**

I spent the following day by myself, reading. I checked up on Nessarose, who was still blissfully ignorant of everything I'd been doing while she was ill. She was beginning to feel a little better, which made me feel slightly disappointed, which in turn made me feel guilty.

I dutifully wrote another letter to the Governor, updating him on Nessarose's condition and took it down to reception to mail it and check for messages. There was only an unsigned short note, in a handwriting I now knew to be Fiyero's.

_Have a good day. See you for breakfast tomorrow._

Those eight little words made me smile. I was surprised to find that it did feel very odd not to be seeing him.

In the afternoon, I finally picked up the poetry book Fiyero had lent me and looked at it properly. It was titled _Poems of Passion, _and I realised it was a collection of poems by a Gilikinese poet named Elha Weela Willcoxx. I had heard of her, but I'd never read much of her work. However, Nessarose had a famous quote from one of her poems on the wall of her bedroom, which I'd always liked. "Laugh and the world laughs with you; Weep and you weep alone."

The cover fell open easily, worn from frequent reading at the spine. I'd randomly opened to the title page, and I was faintly surprised to see an inscription inside.

"_Dearest Yero. You may as well laugh. Love from, Sarima."_

I stared at the message for what seemed like an age. Although I knew about Sarima and I was sure that I'd seen Fiyero thinking about her in the past few days; it was quite another thing to see her handwriting. It caught me by surprise, although I wasn't quite sure why.

Sarima had had beautiful handwriting, almost like calligraphy. Her _S_ was particularly elegant, very cursive and flowing. It matched with the image Nessarose had painted of her, very beautiful, very sophisticated. I wondered if the book had been a birthday or Lurlinemas present. Maybe an anniversary. There was no indication in her message, perhaps it had just been something that she had seen in a store and thought he would like.

She called him Yero. It was obviously a nickname, probably given to him by his parents or sister as a child. And Sarima had used it too.

_You may as well laugh. _It was obviously a reference to Willcoxx's most famous poem; but it was also clear that Sarima had had a reason for using this reference, for giving him this book. An inside joke maybe, something that had meaning just for them. Even though I didn't know what the meaning was, I felt uncomfortable reading it, like I was peering in on something very intimate, something I shouldn't be seeing.

Quickly turning to the next page, I began to read. I was having trouble focusing on the words, still seeing Sarima's inscription in my mind's eye. I couldn't work out why it had so unsettled me, until I turned the page. And suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

The next poem was titled _Love's Language. _

"_How does Love speak?__  
__In the faint flush upon the tell-tale cheek, __  
__And in the pallor that succeeds it; by__  
__The quivering lid of an averted eye -__  
__The smile that proves the parent to a sigh -__  
__Thus doth Love speak."_

Finishing the first stanza, I looked up with a start. That all sounded eerily familiar.

The blush, avoided gaze, smiles… it was all familiar. In a sudden terrifying overwhelming way.

"_How does Love speak?  
In the avoidance of that which we seek -  
The sudden silence and reserve when near -  
The eye that glistens with an unshed tear -  
The joy that seems the counterpart of fear,  
As the alarmed heart leaps in the breast,  
And knows and names and greets its godlike guest -  
Thus doth Love speak._

_How does Love speak?  
In the proud spirit suddenly grown meek -  
The haughty heart grown humble; in the tender  
And unnamed light that floods the world with splendour;  
In the resemblance which the fond eyes trace  
In all fair things to one beloved face;  
In the shy touch of hands that thrill and tremble;  
In looks and lips that can no more dissemble -  
Thus doth Love speak._

_How does Love speak?  
In the wild words that uttered seem so weak  
They shrink ashamed to silence; in the fire  
Glance strikes with glance, swift flashing high and higher  
Like lightnings that precede the mighty storm;  
In the deep, soulful stillness; in the warm,  
Impassioned tide that sweeps through throbbing veins,  
Between the shores of keen delights and pains;  
In the embrace where madness melts in bliss,  
And in the convulsive rapture of a kiss -  
Thus doth Love speak."_

The book fell from my suddenly numb hands.

I thought back to that mind-gripping panic I sometimes… often… felt around Fiyero. The butterflies in my stomach, the constant and infuriating blushing, my almost out of character nervousness and speechlessness I experienced.

I had always, until now, attributed it to my own insecurities and flaws. It was no secret I wasn't used to being in proper society, or to associating with people in Fiyero's social class. Or at least people in Fiyero's social class that weren't paying me.

I had thought that we were becoming… friends. Or at least, friendly. Having never had friends before, I wasn't exactly sure how friendship was supposed to feel. But was it possible…

_No, _I thought firmly, shaking my head determinedly. It was _not_ possible that I was falling in love with Fiyero Tiggular. It was a ridiculous thought on so many levels. There was the age difference, the social class difference; the fact we lived on opposite sides of Oz. That wasn't even talking about my skin, or that I wasn't the type of girl that men married.

Certainly not men who had been married and desperately in love with their wives; who were still mourning the aforementioned wife's death that had been less than a year ago.

I stared out the window at the City, although not really seeing it. What did I do now? What were you supposed to do when you realised there was a chance you loved someone you shouldn't? Or couldn't.

I was supposed to see him again tomorrow, I realised with a slight horror. We were supposed to have breakfast together and spend the day together as we had every other day lately. Could I get out of it? Maybe I could say that Nessarose was better and needed me once more? Or pretend I had caught her illness? Could you catch bronchitis a week after being exposed to someone with it?

Eventually I managed to calm myself and think rationally. This changed nothing. There was not a definite conclusion, it was just a thought. I decided I had probably been deluded by the poem, reading too much into it where there was no meaning. Fiyero and I were friends. Or something along those lines. And that was fine. That was more than enough.

I put _Poems of Passion _away and instead picked up a book I had borrowed from the library on our last visit. Something where there would be nothing I could read into.

* * *

Fiyero wasn't downstairs when I went down for breakfast the next morning. Half disappointed and half oddly relieved, I ate tea and toast alone before taking my book and heading to the park. I settled under the tree we had sat under the last time and opened to where I had left off the day before.

I was only about six pages in when a shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Fiyero settling himself down near me.

"I thought I'd find you here," he greeted me with a warm smile. "I'm sorry I missed breakfast. I had a few telegrams to reply to. How are you?"

"Fine," I replied, caught up in that moment when you have to pull yourself out of a book and into reality.

Fiyero seemed to note that, his smile was knowing as he peered over. "What are you reading?"

"_Little Women," _I answered. "It's a classic. It's been on my list to read for years."

"I thought you read everything?"

"I try. The orphanage had a copy, but it was so old about half of it was missing. You kind of miss something when you can only read the first six chapters."

He grinned wryly. "I can imagine."

"I think my sister might have read it as a child. The title sounds familiar. What is it about?"

"Four sisters," I answered.

Fiyero looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I might need _some_ more information than that, Elphaba."

I grinned despite myself, and began to fill him in on the plot thus far. He actually seemed interested, or pretended to be.

"So, you think Lauree is in love with Jho?"

"It seems to be heading that way," I shrugged. "Of course, I could be reading into it."

I did have a habit of doing that apparently.

"But Jho doesn't love Lauree?" he asked.

"Considering she's trying to set him up with Megg, I highly doubt that."

"Maybe she's in denial?" he suggested.

I chuckled. "Well, if it ever comes up I'll let you know."

I returned to my book as Fiyero stretched out on the grass, tilting his head towards the sun.

"It's strange."

I blinked as I looked up again. "What's strange?"

"How odd it felt not to see you yesterday," he commented casually.

I wasn't expecting that answer. "It- it did?" I asked.

He looked at me. "You didn't think so?"

I reflected on the day before, trying not to blush. "Well… it did a little."

"I mean, we've only known each other.. what, three weeks?"

I tried to calculate that in my head quickly. "Something like that. If you count from that first time in the dining room."

He nodded, seeming deep in thought. "And how is Miss Nessarose?"

"Getting better," I replied. "The nurse thinks she can get out of bed in a few days, provided she continues to improve."

Fiyero nodded again, and fell silent.

I tried to read again, but I couldn't concentrate. I was sure he was thinking the same thing I was- that once Nessarose was up, I would be back at work and I wouldn't be able to see him as much. If at all.

The only difference was, I wasn't sure how he felt about that. I wasn't a hundred per cent sure how _I _felt about it, to tell the truth.

"I hope you know," I began, fearing I wouldn't get a chance to say it at any other time. "I've really appreciated you taking the time to…. show me around. You didn't have to do it, and it's been really great. It was very kind of you."

Fiyero didn't look at me, but he was very stiff. "Kind…" he repeated.

I was puzzled by his tone. Was 'kind' too less of a word?

"I-"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he cut me off abruptly.

"Ok," I agreed unsurely.

He set off at a brisk pace, and I just managed to keep up with him.

"Do you really think all this past week, I've just been being _kind?" _he asked.

I was confusified. "What other reason would you have for spending so much time with me?"

"I suppose no one would want to be seen with the green girl?" he asked sarcastically.

I stopped dead in my tracks, hurt and angry at his tone.

"Not everything is about my _skin!" _I exclaimed, and he turned to me in surprise. "I know it may seem that way, but even if it _is_ a factor, that doesn't give you the right to mock me for it!"

Fiyero looked faintly alarmed. "Elphaba-"

"No! _You _said that you hoped I'd always be comfortable enough to say what I'm really thinking," I continued, lowering my voice slightly and looking around.

"Well, this is what I'm thinking. It's all very well here, when _everything _is green and I blend in. But you have _no _idea what is like for me back in Munchkinland. Where no one _does _want to be seen with me. Or go near me. I have no one and nothing. If Nessarose and her father hadn't taken _pity _on me, I would be living on the street and broke right now."

"El-"

"Do you know how many prospective adoptive parents came to the orphanage each year? On average, fifty. Trust me on this, I counted. Do you know how many of those even so much as _looked _at me? Zero. Because of my skin. My own parents abandoned me, probably because of my skin. They didn't bother to mention their exact reasons for leaving me on a doorstep in the middle of the night in the note."

Fiyero was just staring at me silently. I couldn't discern the expression on his face.

"So if I find it difficult to imagine why you would want to spend your vacation with a complete stranger for _any _reason, that is just how I am. I am terribly sorry that I called you kind for spending time with me."

With that, I turned and walked away. I was tempted to storm off, but I figured that wouldn't be very proper. I'd only managed a few steps before Fiyero suddenly and smoothly appeared beside me, taking my arm gently but firmly just above my elbow. He guided me off the main path to a small gazebo and sat me down on the bench inside.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," he said gently. "It was insensitive of me."

I stared at the ground. I was worried if I looked at him, I might cry.

"Do you know why I spend time with you?" he asked.

When I said nothing, he continued.

"Because… because I like your company. You're smart and interesting and I enjoy spending time with you and showing you the Emerald City. That is it. If you think it was merely an act of kindness or pity, you far underestimate my generosity. Is that clear?"

Finally, I looked up. I didn't speak, but I nodded.

I took a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh. "I'm sorry," I apologised.

Fiyero shook his head. "No, don't be. And you're thanking me, but you don't realise how unnecessary that is. If not for you, I would have left long ago. You have helped me forget the past better than anything else I've tried in the past few months."

I didn't know what to say. "Where would you have gone?" I blurted.

He shrugged. "Gilikin… Quox… anywhere but the Vinkus, probably. Maybe Munchkinland," he added with a teasing smile in my direction.

I wrinkled my nose. "I wouldn't recommend that."

Fiyero chuckled. "I'll take that into consideration."

He looked at me gravely. "Will you accept my apology? Are we still friends?"

"We are friends?" I asked.

I thought I saw a small smile appear for a moment, before he wiped it off, probably afraid of offending me again.

"I thought so. You disagree?"

"No," I said quickly. "I just… I've never had friends. I don't know what it's supposed to… be like."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Ok."

"I mean, I really don't know that much more about you than I knew when we first met. Other than about your sister and parents."

"And what did you know when we first met?" he asked curiously.

"That your house is Kiamo Ko. And… you were married…" I said with a slight wince.

I almost knew to expect the shadow to fall across his face, and I wasn't disappointed. Not in the mood to pull him out of his thoughts at that moment, I turned to him.

"I might go back to the hotel," I said, almost apologetically. "I'm just…"

"It's fine," he interrupted gently.

I got up and walked down the gazebo stairs, before turning to face him. "Um… I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes. Breakfast at eight?"

I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Elphaba?" he called after me. "I want to know what happens with Jho and Lauree."

My smile widened and I nodded quickly before leaving the park.

**AN. The poet is Ella Wheeler Wilcox. The book, obviously, is _Little Women._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**Chapter 6**

When I returned to the suite, I was surprised to find Nessarose seated in her chair in the living room area, sipping a cup of tea.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I- I was in the park. Reading," I offered lamely, holding up my book as evidence. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Not great, but better," she replied, punctuating her sentence with a cough.

"I thought you weren't going to be up for another few days?"

Nessarose raised an eyebrow. "Am I inconveniencing you with my recovery, Miss Elphaba?"

_Yes, _I thought. "No, of course not," I quickly replied. "I just… I don't want you to push your recovery. Your father wouldn't want that."

She softened lightly. "Thank you. I am feeling better. And I just couldn't stay in bed a moment longer."

I nodded, hovering uncertainly in the doorway. "Would you like something?" I asked.

"Some more tea, perhaps," Nessarose replied. I nodded and got to work, ignoring the sinking feeling of my heart.

We spent the afternoon quietly, me pretending to read, and Nessarose working on a needlepoint. Although she was still coughing quite a bit, she did seem better. She was talking about perhaps learning to knit when we returned to Munchkinland, to make her father a scarf for Lurlinemas, and I agreed to teach her.

I had hoped that I might see Fiyero in the dining room for dinner, but now that Nessarose was up, I ate with her in the suite. She wanted to hear any news or gossip that had occurred while she was ill, but I had little to tell her.

"What have you been doing?" she finally asked, the question I had been dreading.

"Reading, mostly," I replied vaguely.

"In the park?"

"The park… the library…"

Nessarose nodded faintly. "That's all? Reading?"

"I went to a few museums," I offered. "The history museum, the art museum, the music museum… I saw a wonderful exhibition on rare books."

That didn't really interest Nessarose, but she feigned politeness. "Interesting."

Finally when it was late enough not to be suspicious, I pled a headache and excused myself to bed. The nurse was still here, so I wasn't needed to help Nessarose to bed.

Before falling asleep, I devised a plan. If Nessarose chose to go down to the dining room, hopefully I would see Fiyero and he would clearly understand that I was no longer available to socialise. And I hoped he knew enough that our… association had to remain a secret.

If we ate in the room again, I would make an excuse to leave to send a telegram to Governor Thropp and update him on Nessarose's improvement; and leave a message for Fiyero at the reception desk explaining everything.

About three am, I was awoken with two panicked thoughts. What if we went downstairs to eat, and one of the hotel workers said something in Nessarose's earshot about Fiyero and I being seen together? What would I say? How would I explain it to Nessarose? More importantly, how would I explain keeping it from her?

And my other fear… what if Fiyero left? He had said that he was only still in the Emerald City to spend time with me. With me back at work for Nessarose and unable to see him, he might leave. He could leave and that would be it. I would never see him again.

It turns out, it wasn't Fiyero's leaving I should have feared.

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of movement from outside my room. Yawning, I slipped out of bed and left the room. The living area was empty, but Nessarose's door was open and I could hear her voice from within. I was surprised to walk into find the nurse packing things at her directions.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Nessarose wheeled her chair around to face me, looking tired. "Oh, good you're up. You need to start packing. We're leaving."

I couldn't hide my shock. "What?"

"Now that I'm well enough to travel, I want to go home," she explained in a small voice. "I just want to go home and see my father. I've already telegrammed my father, and the carriage will be here at noon. We'll be home by dinner."

When I didn't move or say anything, she got impatient. "Go pack, will you? Don't just stand here. Go."

Obediently, I fled to my room, but I didn't pack. Instead, I sank onto the bed, feeling numb. We were leaving. Going back to Munchkinland. I couldn't imagine anything worse. Not after being here and seeing the city, without being stared at…. Without Fiyero.

It was seven thirty now. We had four and a half hours until we left. In half an hour, Fiyero would be expecting me for breakfast in the dining room. And I wouldn't be there, I knew that. The whole morning would be spent packing and making sure that we hadn't forgotten anything. I would not get a chance to see Fiyero at all. The last moment in the park… that's all we would have. His last words to me would be wanting to know the ending to _Little Women._

My mind quickly resolved, I hastily dressed and brushed my hair, pulling it back and returning to Nessarose.

"I thought perhaps while we're preparing to leave I could arrange for some breakfast to be sent up? You'll need your strength for the trip and you won't want to eat right before we leave."

Nessarose thought about that and nodded carefully. "That sounds fine. Thank you, Elphaba."

"I'll be right back," I murmured and left, trying to appear casual.

I hurried downstairs and hastily arranged for tea and toast to be sent up to the suite.

"Has Mr Tiggular been down yet this morning?" I asked the man at the front desk, the elderly man who had let me play the piano.

"Not yet, Miss," he replied.

I hesitated. I didn't have time to wait for him. "Could you please tell me what room he's in? It's important."

The man hesitated, but at my pleading look, he relented.

"Mr Tiggular is in the Bice suite on the ninth floor."

"Thank you," I said gratefully, and barely resisted to dash for the elevator.

I found the Bice suite and knocked on the door, my heart in my throat. When Fiyero opened the door, he looked faintly surprised and then he smiled.

"Let me guess. Lauree confessed his love to Jho and you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"I came to say goodbye," I blurted out.

His smile faded, to be replaced with a frown.

"Goodbye? What in Oz's name are you talking about?"

I winced. "Nessarose. She's feeling better… she wants to go home. We leave at noon. I'm supposed to be packing right now, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. This was my only chance."

Fiyero just stared at me, which only made me feel completely ridiculous.

"Come inside," he offered finally.

"I can't-"

"Elphaba, please," he cut me off. "Come inside and sit down. Just for a moment."

I bit my lip, but agreed. I entered the room and sat down on the chair he offered me. Then he sat down on the sofa opposite, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You're going back to Munchkinland?"

I nodded.

"You look thrillified about that," he said lightly.

"I don't want to go back," I confessed. "I can't imagine anything more horrendible. It's been so nice… being here. Feeling normal."

"Well, why do you have to?" he asked, as though I had just said I didn't feel like eating toast for breakfast that morning.

I looked at him in exasperation. "It's my _job_. It's hard to help Nessarose daily and commute from here to Munchkinland."

Fiyero chuckled. "What if you quit your job?"

I was flabbergasted. "What? No! How would Nessarose get back to Munchkinland? She can't travel alone, not in her chair. And if I _did _quit… what am I supposed to do? Even if I _could_ find someone here willing to hire me for something, I doubt anything they'd pay me would be enough for me to live off. Especially _here_."

"What about the Vinkus?" he asked me quietly.

I was completely oblivious to any other meaning or intent, something I still cringe over now and something he teases me about constantly.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, and then shrugged. "I… don't know. How expensive is the Vinkus?"

He looked amused. "I was trying to suggest that you come home with me to Kiamo Ko."

"That's really nice of you to invite me, but I couldn't impose," I said quietly. "It's not really a long-term solution. Or practical."

Fiyero gave a long suffering sigh that puzzled me, straightened up and looked directly at me. "Elphaba, I have a proposal for you."

I met his gaze curiously. "OK."

"Marry me."

I gaped at him, completely inelegantly. Not exactly the response a man imagines when he proposes marriage, I'm sure.

"I don't understand," I finally answered.

His eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "I'm asking you to marry me."

"That- that wasn't a question," I choked out, my mouth dry.

Fiyero gave a small grin. "You're right," he admitted. "But nevertheless, I'd appreciate your answer. You're making me rather nervous," he chuckled.

Still speechless, I gazed somewhere to his left.

"Is that a no?" he asked carefully.

"You don't understand."

His brow furrowed. "Understand what?"

I tried to find the words to explain. "I'm not… the type of… girl that men marry. And I am completely wrong for your world."

There was the eyebrow again. "My world?" he repeated. "What exactly is _my _world?"

"Kiamo Ko… nobility… you know what I mean."

Fiyero got up and moved to sit beside me, taking my hand gently.

"I don't care about 'my world'. What is important is whether I think you're right for _me_."

I hesitated.

"Elphaba, I'm not asking you this out of pity, or to be kind," he said gently. "I care for you. If you feel something for me, and you're comfortable with the idea of being my wife instead of returning to Munchkinland… say you'll marry me."

It was a difficult question. Yes, I felt something for him, there was no question of that. Was I comfortable with the idea of being his wife? Absolutely not. The idea terrified me. I had never imagined myself getting married at the best of times; but never to Fiyero.

And despite what he had said about not being kind, I wasn't certain. He was still mourning his wife, I had seen it. But what was the alternative? To go back to Munchkinland, spend my life working for Nessarose and never seeing him again. As much as I disliked Munchkinland, it was the final part of that vision that decided my answer.

"I will," I finally found my voice, speaking clearly as I turned to look at him.

Fiyero broke into a smile and he raised my hand to his mouth, kissing it hard.

"Good. That's settled then."

I couldn't help but return the smile, despite the sudden feeling like I was about to be sick.

"Oh, Nessarose!" I exclaimed suddenly, remembering about my employer.

I jumped to my feet. "She's waiting for me to pack. Oz, how is she going to get back to Munchkinland? How am I going to tell her?" I asked anxiously. "Maybe I should just take her back... I still have stuff in my room at the house… her father is going to be furious."

Fiyero rose and grasped my shoulders firmly. "Elphaba, calm down."

"I can't leave her alone," I said apologetically. "I should really give her notice… her father _is _going to be really mad. And not just because he hates me."

"We'll tell her about our engagement together," he said calmly. "And I'll take care of everything. Ok?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

Fiyero bent down and kissed the top of my head. It was the first time he'd kissed any other part of me than my hand; and it took me by surprise. And then it really hit me what was about to happen. I was going to be his wife. And I suddenly felt rather overwhelmed.

But Fiyero was oblivious to my panic.

"Shall we?" he asked, and I nodded numbly.

I led the way up to the Celadon suite, and my hands shook slightly as I used my key to open the door.

Nessarose was in the living room, pouring tea that must have arrived as I was with Fiyero.

"There you are! What in Oz's name- oh, Mr Tiggular!"

She stopped as she saw Fiyero enter behind me.

"Good morning, Miss Nessarose. I'm glad you're feeling better. I hear you're leaving us?"

Nessarose looked faintly surprised, probably wondering how he had known she was ill.

"Yes. I'm not a hundred per cent recovered and I find I would feel much more comfortable at home," she explained.

"Very understandable," Fiyero nodded. "I've just decided I'm soon going to head home myself."

"It was very kind of you to come say goodbye."

Fiyero grinned slightly sheepish. "Well, of course. But I'm afraid that wasn't my only intention this morning."

Nessarose cocked her head slightly. "Oh?"

"I have some news. It's good for me, but I'm afraid it's rather inconvenient for you."

He glanced at me and offered a small smile before turning back to Nessarose.

"I've asked Elphaba to marry me, and she's accepted."

Nessarose gaped for a moment. She stared at me, and then back to Fiyero.

"Wow. I mean, congratulotions," she quickly corrected herself. "This is…"

"Sudden, I know," Fiyero agreed. "We got to know each other while you were ill, and the decision was just made a moment ago."

He smoothly moved from the announcement to making arrangements.

"Now, Elphaba was talking about going back to Munchkinland with you so that you're not travelling alone, and so that she can collect whatever belongings she has. She feels bad about leaving you so abruptly. And whilst that is very admirable of her, I confess that I'd rather prefer to be married as soon as possible. What I'm proposing, is that I'd like to pay for an aide to travel with you to Munchkinland, and ask you to perhaps ship Elphaba's things to Kiamo Ko. If it's not too much trouble."

Fiyero spoke so casually, again displaying his talent for saying what was really an order, but making it sound like a suggestion. And Nessarose was clearly unable to argue with it. I hadn't given much thought before to what Nessarose had referred to the first night we saw him as his former "scandalacious" reputation. As far as I could figure, that meant something to do with partying and being something of a playboy.

I hadn't seen anything resembling that, but it had made sense to me, considering how long ago that time of his life had been and his mourning for Sarima. But it suddenly struck me now that I could see how so many women could have fallen for him. He would have simply turned on the charm and a smile, and they would have agreed to anything he said. Nessarose was no different.

"I think that would be fine," she agreed. "I can certainly understand, given the circumstances, and I'm sure my father would agree it's the most practical solution."

She looked at me and hesitated. "Given that you have no family… I'd like to be there… but…" she trailed off.

"I understand," I quickly said. "Your health is the most important thing."

"I'm sure that the nurse my father hired would be happy to stay with me until I return home," Nessarose offered.

"Is she still here?" Fiyero asked. "Perhaps I could talk to her and explain the situation?"

"She's in there, packing," Nessarose gestured towards her bedroom.

Fiyero nodded in acknowledgement, and excused himself. Nessarose went with him, and left alone, I sank onto the couch.

Nessarose returned alone a few moments later, an eyebrow raised pointedly.

"You've been spending all this time with Fiyero Tiggular while I was ill? I thought you were reading and seeing museums?"

Her tone sounded rather accusing.

"I was!" I replied. "He was just… with me."

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know what I find harder to believe. That you're going to be _married, _or that you're going to be the mistress of Kiamo Ko. I mean, you know _nothing _about running a place like that. It's not just a house, it's a whole estate! And the kind of life you'll be expected to lead… I just can't imagine you doing it."

Neither could I, but I wasn't going to admit that.

Nessarose hesitated, and then leaned forward, glancing towards her room.

"Elphaba… we've known each other for a year now. And I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I feel I owe it to you to say something."

I frowned slightly. "Ok."

"I hope you don't… Fiyero just said to me that he cares for you, and I'm sure that's true… on some level. And I know you must care for him to have agreed to marry him. Knowing you, you must care for him very deeply. You don't let people get close to you very much," she pointed out.

I felt my face flush. "What are you saying?" I asked her.

"I hope you haven't… deluded yourself that he cares for you the same way you care for him."

I stiffened and she hastened to add, "Not because of your skin or any reason I'm sure you're thinking. I don't mean it to be offensive. It's just… he loved Sarima so much. They had this… _perfect _relationship. They were soul mates. Her death _destroyed _him. They say being alone in that big house is driving him mad. He's probably just lonely."

I wasn't offended.

Fiyero had said he cared for me and I believed him. Nessarose was right, I would not have accepted his proposal if I didn't believe it, or if I didn't feel anything for him. But did I think he was in love with me? No.

But I had never believed anyone would ever fall in love with me; or have any kind of affection for me. Whatever Fiyero _did_ feel for me… it had to be enough.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Soooo many comments on the last chapter about Fiyero's proposal and the quickness of their marriage. And yes, that is true. And whilst a whirlwind romance isn't exactly something that I wouldn't write; there is a reason for both the hasty marriage and proposal. ****The former is because of the time of the story- that is, the time _Rebecca _was set in. It's a lot more formal, a lot more conservative. ****As for the proposal... well, there's a reason for that too. **

**There's also the matter of me following the plotline of the original book- ie _Rebecca. _This is how it happens, guys. And whilst I am changing some of the plot, this is one point I am not changing. **

**Lastly, this chapter is for my dad. Who is in hospital with a fractured back. It happened yesterday, so I'm kind of an emotional wreck right now. My dad is like my favourite person in the world. **

**Chapter 7**

The next few hours seemed to pass in a blur. Fiyero spoke to the manager and arranged a room for me until the wedding, and had my things moved down. Nessarose and the nurse finished packing, and checked out of the suite.

Just before they left, Nessarose pulled me aside.

"There's a dress salon on Baum Rd. I've sent a message to them," she told me quietly. "They're expecting you, so you can choose your wedding dress."

"You didn't have to-"

"I know," she said, with a faint smile. "Consider it a wedding present. You certainly can't get married in anything you already own."

I smiled tightly. "Thank you."

"It's all paid for. I'll arrange to have your things shipped when I get home."

I still felt slightly bad for leaving so suddenly, but I was grateful I wouldn't have to face the Governor again. It differed moment to moment if I thought I would miss Nessarose or not.

"Thank you for everything. For giving me a job and taking me in," I said, in the most sincere tone I could muster. I _was_ sincere, I was so grateful that they had kept me from living on the streets; but I wasn't sure it was coming off as genuine.

Nessarose paused briefly. "You're welcome. I'm not sure if this new life is going to be what you expect or imagine; and I honestly think you're going to regret it. But I do wish you happiness."

"Thank you."

After Nessarose and the nurse departed for Munchkinland, leaving Fiyero and I alone; he turned to me.

"I'm going to go down to City Hall and get the marriage license," he told me. "I'll be as quick as I can, but it might take a while. Are you alright with having a short engagement?"

I nodded. "Of course. Let's just get it over and done with."

He gave a small laugh. "How very sentimental of you," he teased. "But I definishly agree."

"I'll meet you in the dining room for dinner?" I asked, and he nodded.

Once he left, I stood in my new room numbly, my head spinning. What in Oz's name had just happened? I had just agreed to marry him. A man I really barely knew. Had I said yes because I loved him, or yes because the alternative of going back to Munchkinland was too horrendible? I _did _love him, I was certain of that much. And yes, the idea of not seeing him again filled me with dread, but... we were _engaged. _

And he cared for me. He said it. It wasn't love, but it was more than I had managed to tell him of my own feelings. And it was more than I had ever expected. And now what?

I debated internally for a few minutes before heading off to Baum Rd to the dress salon Nessarose had mentioned. As much as I didn't think I needed a dress, Nessarose had a point- none of my own dresses were suitable for getting married in. My other alternative was to wear the dress I had worn to the theatre; but I felt bad about rejecting Nessarose's gift.

When I entered the store, I hesitantly explained to the woman inside why I had come. As soon as I mentioned Nessarose's name, she nodded.

"Of course, of course. Please, come this way. Do you know what type of dress you're looking for?"

"It's just a simple service at City Hall," I quickly explained. "I don't need anything too fancy."

The woman turned and studied me critically. "Civil service or no, it's your wedding day. And Miss Thropp said you're marrying Fiyero Tiggular, am I correct?"

"Yes," I replied awkwardly.

"Well then, my dear, if you're going to be Mrs Tiggular, you need a suitable dress."

I tried to protest, but was promptly ignored and overruled. Instead, I was presented with armloads of dresses to try on. They were all decidedly not simple. And all very white.

I rejected several that were floor length, or that I felt were too short- basically anything above the knee. After I rejected several on the basis of being "too white", I could sense the woman becoming frustrated but trying to hide it.

Finally, I relented somewhat, and offered a compromise. "Maybe an ivory or cream would be better?" I suggested tentatively. "Something… softer?"

She brightened. "I have just the thing."

She disappeared and returned with an ivory dress which she handed to me. I stared at it uncertainly.

"It's strapless," I said. It was all I could think to say.

Usually, I tried to cover as much skin as possible, and the idea of wearing something that revealed all of my shoulders and chest made me nervous.

But the woman merely laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "You can pull it off," she assured me.

I wasn't convinced, but I nevertheless took it to the change rooms to try on. It wasn't only strapless, but the skirt flared out quite a bit. It was a tea-length gown, and I was suddenly grateful to Nessarose that I knew that term when the woman mentioned it. It was made of satin and lace, and the bodice and skirt were embellished.

Although at the time I wasn't certain, I still look back on that dress now as the most beautiful I have ever worn. When I shyly emerged from the change room, the woman nodded confidently.

"That's the one. And I have just the shoes and accessories to go with it."

An hour later, I found myself in my new hotel room with my wedding dress and shoes, much to my disbelief. It felt so surreal, I felt like I was trying to catch up. My new room for the next few nights was smaller, although just as grand as my room in the Celadon suite had been.

When I met Fiyero for dinner that night in the dining room, I still felt somewhat dazed. The feeling wasn't helped when he greeted me with,

"How does Monday sound for a wedding?"

It was Saturday. Our wedding would be the day after tomorrow.

I forced a smile. "It sounds fine. That's so soon."

I saw his brow furrow in concern and quickly added, "My head is spinning a little. Everything's changed so quickly. In a good way," I smiled.

Fiyero relaxed slightly, and smiled back at me. "I know exactly what you mean."

As we ate, I shyly spoke up. "I got a dress this afternoon."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It was a gift from Nessarose," I explained. "She told me before she left. All I had to do was go down to the store and pick one."

"That was very nice of her."

"It was," I agreed.

"So we're meeting the judge at the courthouse at eleven on Monday morning," Fiyero informed me and I nodded.

"Fine."

I looked up from my dinner to find him staring at me, looking worried.

"What?" I frowned.

"Are you finished? Do you want to go for a walk?"

He looked so worried I immediately put down my fork. "OK."

We left the dining room, and headed out of the hotel, aimlessly heading towards the park and the gazebo in which we had spoken only a day ago. It felt like another lifetime already.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, sitting down on the seat and looking up at him.

Fiyero sighed and gave a small smile. "I've done this all wrong, haven't I?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I shouldn't have proposed like that. It should have been in a conservatory at dusk, with a string quartet playing in the background and candles and a thousand red roses; and you in some exquisite evening gown, and I should have got down on one knee and made a passionate speech declaring my eternal love before asking you to be my wife. And now I'm making you get married in a courthouse with no guests, no flowers, and no festivation."

My face felt very hot.

"Fiyero… I haven't exactly spent my life planning my dream wedding," I pointed out quietly. "It doesn't bother me, really."

He did look as though he felt a bit better once I'd said that, as he sat down beside me, but I could tell he was still worried about something.

"Daisies."

It was Fiyero's turn to look confusified as he glanced at me. "What?"

"Daisies," I repeated. "Not roses."

He laughed, and his face cleared. "Daisies. Of course. White or yellow?"

"White, of course."

Fiyero chuckled, then looked at me earnestly. "It _really _doesn't bother you?"

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest. Who would I even invite? And besides, you've already had a wedding like that."

I added that without thinking, and immediately wished I hadn't, waiting for that distant look to take over his face again. And whilst his face clouded for a moment, he seemed to shove it aside.

"I have," he agreed shortly. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Well, even if you don't mind, I still feel bad. This may redeem me slightly."

Puzzled, which in hindsight I know was fairly ignorant of me, I found a beautiful flat silver band with eight tiny diamonds on it inside the box. It was very simple, very elegant.

"It's beautiful," I said honestly.

Fiyero smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Here."

He took it from me, and gently slid the ring onto my finger. There was a moment of silence that fell as we both studied my hand with its new adornment.

"Perfect," he declared, and I had to agree.

Monday morning at a quarter past ten in the morning found me sitting before the mirror in my room, in my wedding dress and small heels, carefully pulling back my hair. I hadn't been exactly sure what to do with it, but had finally just left it down and pulled it back.

I remember feeling nervous. I had had breakfast ordered to my room, but I hadn't touched it at all. Fiyero was due to come by any moment for us to leave for the courthouse, and my stomach was in knots.

It had suddenly occurred to me that morning that the ceremony ended with six little words. "You may now kiss the bride."

I had never been kissed before. And Fiyero hadn't done more than kiss my cheek the night before when he walked me to my door after dinner. Was our- _my- _first kiss going to be that kiss? I didn't know what to do. What if I was horrendible at it?

By the time Fiyero finally knocked on the door, I was sure I was about to be sick. Knees shaking, I got to my feet and opened the door.

When Fiyero saw me, he went very still, which made me even more nervous.

"You look lovely," he finally said, but his voice sounded strange.

"Thank you," I murmured in reply. "Shall we go? We wouldn't want to be late."

A ghost of a smile flittered across his lips. "They can hardly start without us. Besides, I believe it's tradition for the bride to be late."

"I don't think that counts when the bride and groom arrive together," I pointed out and he laughed.

"Very well. I'll give in on this argument."

We decided to walk to the courthouse, as it wasn't far from the hotel. As we passed, people stared at me, for the first time since arriving in the Emerald City. It took me a block to realise that with Fiyero in his suit and I in my dress, we were quite clearly either coming or going to a wedding, and that was what was attracting the attention.

Focused on this, I was startled and almost stopped dead in the street when a small bouquet of white daisies appeared under my nose. Fiyero easily steadied me.

"White daisies, right?"

"Um, yes," I stammered, taking the bouquet.

He took my other hand in his as we continued walking, and we didn't speak again until we were at the courthouse, waiting for the judge.

I think Fiyero finally must have noticed my nerves, because he abruptly took my hand and squeezed it lightly, just as the judge appeared and invited us in.

The ceremony itself was short and simple. We spoke our vows, exchanged rings- which I hadn't realised Fiyero had arranged until that moment- and finally, the judge proclaimed us husband and wife. I was very still, but Fiyero looked very calm and solemn. When the judge gave the word, he leaned forward and pressed a short, soft kiss upon my lips.

And that was it. My first ever kiss was in a judge's office on my wedding day. And thus, I became Mrs Tiggular.

**AN. Sorry this is a bit late. I ran out of internet at home yesterday and have to wait until today to get more because today is pay day; and my desk at school in a black hole and doesn't always have internet. So I'm posting this in class. **

**Also, picture of Elphaba's dress will be on my blog. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Thanks for everyone's well-wishes for my dad. He's home from hospital now, he has a compression fracture in his spine... and has no idea how he did it. He's still in pain, but much better. I'll feel better once I get home in 3 weeks and can see him. It's a long weekend here in Oz, but instead of going home or relaxing I'm writing 103 reports -_- (That's why this is a little late. I wouldn't let myself upload it until I finished one class. 23 down, 80 to go. Ugh.)**

**Chapter 8**

I can still remember exactly how I felt the morning that Fiyero and I drove through the Vinkus toward Kiamo Ko.

We had been married for two weeks. It had been long enough for Fiyero to spend what I thought was a ridiculous amount of money on me for a new wardrobe, but he'd insisted. There was nothing too exuberant, all the clothes were similar styles and colours to what I usually wore, they simply fit better and were slightly more stylish. He had sent word to his sister, his aunt and to Kiamo Ko that we were married, although we hadn't heard back from anyone yet.

Other than my clothes, however, nothing much had changed. I was more comfortable around Fiyero, mostly because when you were with someone 24 hours a day, it was ludicrous to be blushing all the time; so I had forced myself to get over that. Although it wasn't as easy as I made it sound.

We slept in the same bed, but he didn't touch me, for which I admit I was relieved. The idea of… being intimate with Fiyero, regardless of the fact he was my husband, terrified me more than a little. I wasn't sure whether he sensed that, or if he was disinterested, but he didn't push the matter.

But after two weeks in the Emerald City, we were both eager to leave.

"Just pre-warning you, my sister _will _be horrified that she wasn't at our wedding," he warned me as he drove.

I laughed lightly. "Why?"

"Because the world revolves around Galinda. This is her world and we're just living in it. Didn't you know that?" he asked dryly.

"I think I missed that memo," I replied and he grinned.

"She'll probably invite herself over within a day of us returning home," he muttered.

Home. I liked the sound of that. I'd never had a home before.

"At least then it's over and done with," I pointed out. "I have to meet her sometime, don't I?"

"I suppose," he acknowledged.

He slowed down and paused before a huge pair of black iron gates. He nodded to the man who opened them, and then drove through. And I was officially on the grounds of Kiamo Ko for the first time.

Even the drive was overwhelming with its elegance of the manicured plants, trees and hedges. I felt daunted just looking at it. This was my life now? How did I fit in with a world where even the driveway was picture perfect?

Fiyero reached over and took my hand, entwining our fingers lightly.

"Welcome home," he said simply.

I managed a weak smile, but couldn't relax. He lifted our joined hands and kissed the back of my hand softly.

"Elphaba, breathe."

I did so without registering it.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said firmly. "You don't have to worry about the house, Madame Morrible runs everything. All you have to do is be yourself."

"I'm pretty sure myself is the problem," I muttered.

Fiyero either didn't hear me or chose to ignore that.

When the car suddenly came to a stop, I looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

He nodded out my window. "Look."

I turned my head and there it was. In the distance, nested in a hollow of sloping grasslands and lawns; made from charcoal grey stone and standing proud and strong against the blue Vinkun sky.

Kiamo Ko.

"Oh."

It was all I could manage to say, staring at the huge house.

Fiyero started the car again and continued along the winding drive. Transfixed, I watched the manor grow closer and larger by the second, while I felt increasingly smaller.

I wondered if Sarima had felt this amazed and terrified as she had first approached this house as a bride. Probably not, I reasoned. She was from a wealthy family too, from what Nessarose had said. She was used to this life, and used to houses like this. She had probably been prepared to run a house like Kiamo Ko since she was a little girl. Sarima would know how to dress for every occasion and the right fork to use at dinner and how to treat the servants.

And she and Fiyero would have been so in love that there was no room for any other feeling or thought. I could almost see them arriving at the house, both still glowing with that bridal glow after their honeymoon, Fiyero carrying her over the threshold and talking of all their plans of the changes they would make to make Kiamo Ko _their_ home, ready for the family they dreamed and planned of having.

Fiyero and I were both silent as we finally reached the house. And then Fiyero swore under his breath and as I looked over at him, I saw a crowd of people in the front hall.

"What's going on?"

Fiyero looked annoyed. "Madame Morrible's gathered all the staff to welcome us."

I'm sure I paled. _All_ the staff? I had to meet all the staff now, at once, after an hours long drive?

"She knew I didn't want this fuss," he muttered. Then he sighed and looked over at me. "It'll be over quickly," he promised me.

"Do they know?"

He frowned. "Do they know what?"

"About me."

He chuckled. "Of course they do. Elphaba, you were there when I sent the telegram," he reminded me.

"Do they know I'm green?" I clarified.

Fiyero paused. "Is that important?"

I gave what was supposed to be a smile but felt more like a grimace. I sometimes forgot he'd only ever seen me in the Emerald City.

"People tend to… freak out when they see me for the first time, if they're not warned."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he reassured me.

An old Goat came out of the house to greet us, and I heard his voice as Fiyero addressed him.

"Good afternoon, Dillamond."

"Welcome home, sir," he replied. "You had a good journey, I trust?"

"Long," Fiyero replied tiredly. "I didn't expect this," he motioned towards the house.

"Madame Morrible's orders, sir."

"Of course," Fiyero muttered.

The Goat, Dillamond, opened my door for me and as I looked up, I saw him startle slightly and noticeably try to adjust and hide his shock.

"Dillamond, I'd like to you meet Mrs Tiggular," Fiyero introduced us as I was finally able to get out of the car and stretch my legs.

"Madame," the Goat bowed his head cordially, but his reply wasn't enough to drown out the sudden burst of whispers and exclamations we all heard clearly burst from within the house and I fought not to cringe.

"Thank you," I said.

Fiyero took my elbow gently, looking apologetic.

We went up the steps and into the hall and as I looked around the hall at all the gathered people, I swallowed hard. They were all either making a point of staring at me, as though my skin had not surprised them; or making a point of not staring at me.

_Just pretend you're back in Munchkinland, _I told myself. _It doesn't bother you that they stare, it doesn't bother you what they say._

And then my gaze found the woman in the middle. Unlike the rest of the servants, she was not dressed in black and white. She was dressed in a burgundy dress with heavy makeup, and I couldn't help but think she quite resembled a fish.

She stepped forward as I met her gaze, studying me carefully.

"This is Madame Morrible," Fiyero introduced the fish-woman. "Morrible, I'd like to you meet Mrs Tiggular."

Her eyes were cold and hard as she offered her hand, which I shook politely.

"Madam," she said coolly.

"It's nice to meet you," I offered, not sure what else to say.

Fiyero addressed the rest of his staff. "Thank you for the welcome. It's very much appreciated. You may return to your duties."

The crowd obediently scattered, save for Madame Morrible and Dillamond.

"Will you be wanting anything, sir?" Dillamond asked Fiyero.

"Some tea, perhaps. Something light. In the library," Fiyero ordered, and that caught my attention.

"Library?"

He grinned at me. "I thought that would get your attention. Come on," he urged and led me away.

Fiyero led me down one hallway and then another, past rooms I didn't get to see while I grew ever more so certain I would never find my way around this house. Finally, we passed through a set of double doors, and I found myself in the library.

It was a warm and inviting room, with shelves and shelves of books. There were two armchairs and a coffee table before a fireplace at the front of the room, which was lit. Although it was still summer, the Vinkus was a cooler climate than I was used to and I was grateful for the fire's warmth to ward off the chill.

And as we entered, a little dog, which I was sure was a miniature schnauzer came scampering across the room to greet us. He was tiny and furry, and absolutely adorable, clearly still a puppy.

Fiyero bent down to greet him, scooping the little dog into his arms.

"This is Chistery," he introduced us.

I cautiously held out my hand to pet him, and Chistery sniffed my hand before licking at my fingers lightly.

I smiled softly. "He's sweet."

"He's a sook," Fiyero grumbled good-naturedly, putting Chistery on the floor.

"How old is he?"

"Six months," he answered, leading me over towards the fireplace. "He was a gift from my sister and her husband."

I started to ask what the occasion had been, and then stopped myself. Sarima had died… nine, no ten months ago now. Of course his sister would have decided what he needed now when he was alone in this big house was some new life.

"Where did the name Chistery come from?" I asked instead, sitting down and chuckling as Chistery hastily arranged himself at my feet.

"Galinda chose it," he explained. "It was the name of her favourite toy as a child. Of course, that was a monkey, but she insisted on it."

I watched as Fiyero settled himself in the armchair and picked up a pile of letters that was on the end table next to it, no doubt mail that had accumulated while he had been away. Chistery jumped up onto my lap, clearly begging for attention and I obeyed, softly scratching his ears as Fiyero read his mail.

We both looked up as the door opened and Dillamond and a footman entered with a tray of tea and sandwiches.

"Thank you, Dillamond. How are you, Hop? How's your mother?"

"We're all well, thank you, sir," the young footman replied politely.

"Good, good," Fiyero nodded, and returned to his letters.

As I drank my tea and watched Fiyero catch up on his mail, I couldn't help but think that if the tiniest thing had been different, my letter might be in that pile. He could be here, reading a polite note from me sent from Munchkinland; informing him of our safe return, thanking him for everything he had done this summer, finishing with a cliché hope to stay in touch.

And now his home was my home, and I was his wife. It was funny how things worked out.

I wondered exactly how many generations of Tiggulars had sat before this fire in this library. Fiyero had never said exactly how old Kiamo Ko was, but I imagined it was several hundred years. And picturing his ancestors in this room was a lot preferable to picturing the last woman in this room.

We sat in silence. When Dillamond and Hop returned to clear away the tea finally, Dillamond turned to me.

"Madame Morrible wondered if you'd like to see your new rooms, Madame."

Fiyero looked to the Goat. "How did the redecorating go?"

"I think it looks very good, sir, especially to be done in such a tight time frame. Madame Morrible hopes it meets your satisfaction."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Fiyero assured him and then glanced to me. "Why don't you go up with Morrible and see the rooms? I'll be up in a few minutes."

I hesitated and then nodded. "OK," I agreed and gently pushed Chistery off my lap.

Slightly nervous, I followed Dillamond back into the foyer. My footsteps sounded extremely loud and I inwardly winced. Madame Morrible was standing on the landing of the grand staircase, silently watching me approach.

"Good evening, Madame Morrible," I said politely.

She nodded her head stiffly. "Madam."

She turned and headed up the stairs, leaving me to follow her. She led me up a hallway, around a corner and down another, heading towards the west wing of the house. The whole time she didn't say a word to me, and I spent the whole trip trying to look for landmarks that would help me remember my way around and sure that I would fail miserably.

Finally, she stopped outside a set of oak double doors and opened one, allowing me into the room.

I stepped into a little ante-room, furnished with a little writing desk and two chairs. Then it opened into a large double bedroom with a dressing room and an adjoining bathroom. There were wide windows that overlooked the gardens, and the entire room was decorated in cream and silver. The room was spacious and full of light, and was absolutely beautiful.

"This is beautiful," I murmured, looking around carefully.

I stepped over to the window, looking over the gardens. You could see the western part of the terrace below, and in the distance, the woods off the edge of the property.

"You can't see the river from here," I commented.

"No," Madame Morrible replied coolly. "You can only see the river from the east wing. You can't see it from this side of the house at all."

It was strange the way she said that… _this _side of the house. But I brushed past it, trying to be polite.

"I hope you didn't go to too much difficulty with the redecorations."

"I just followed Mr Tiggular's orders, Madam."

"Were many changes made?"

"Not too many. Different hangings and furniture. It wasn't used much, except for visitors."

That made me turn in surprise. "This wasn't his room originally?"

"No."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I simply turned back to the window and pretended to still be admiring the view.

"The housemaid, Aina has unpacked for you. She'll care for you until your own maid arrives."

I fought not to cringe in embarrassment. "I don't have a maid," I explained awkwardly. "I'm sure Aina will be fine."

Madame Morrible looked at me and I thought I detected a gleam of scorn in her eyes, a look that seemed to suggest that I was incredibly stupid.

"It is usual, Madam, for ladies in your position to have a personal maid. Aina has her own duties to attend to."

I fought not to cringe, but I couldn't stop my face from growing hot. Now that she had said that, of course, she was right. I was mistress of Kiamo Ko now, of course I would have a personal maid.

"Perhaps you could see about hiring one for me?" I asked. "Some young girl from the village maybe?"

I tried to make it appear as though I was simply too busy to deal with such a matter myself, instead of revealing that I wouldn't have the first clue how to go about hiring a ladies maid. I was sure Madame Morrible saw the truth however, as her lips twitched before she nodded.

"If you wish, Madam. I will see to it immediately."

I expected her to leave after that, but she remained, silent and watchful. Feeling awkward, I moved away from the window and seated myself in one of the armchairs in the room.

"How long have you worked at Kiamo Ko?" I asked her, trying to fill the silence.

"Over a decade," she replied, her tone cold and lifeless. "I came here when Mrs Tiggular… when the _first _Mrs Tiggular was a bride," she added, her voice flooding with sudden warmth.

The first Mrs Tiggular. Because I was the second. There was a strange note in her tone as she said that, one I couldn't discern. The sudden mention of Sarima caught me by surprise, and I felt a sudden chill in the room.

"Oh."

It was all I could think of to say to that.

"Mr Tiggular has told me that I can leave all the running of the house to you," I finally said. "This kind of life is new to me, and I'm sure you have a better idea of how things are managed."

There it was again, the look that indicated I was showing my ignorance at the proper way of doing things.

"Very good, Madam. I believe you met Mr Tiggular in the Emerald City?"

"Yes. I was working as a companion to the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland," I nodded.

She nodded as though something had just been confirmed to her.

"If there's anything you want changed or that you need, you must tell me at once," she said to me and I nodded.

"Thank you, Madame Morrible."

Finally, she left the room, leaving me alone. I released a long breath, and looked around the room again. Everything had been unpacked, and I quickly realised not only did that include my luggage, but things that I had left behind in Munchkinland. Nessarose must have sent them, and upon inspection, I found a note on the writing desk in her familiar handwriting.

_Dear Elphaba,_

_I have shipped everything that was in your room. My father extends his congratulotions on your marriage. Wishing you all the best for your future,_

_Nessarose._

It was very short, and I doubted whether the Governor really had congratulated me. But there was no affection, no hope to stay in touch. It was very clear that there was no expectation to stay in touch. Munchkinland and my former life was behind me now.

On the writing desk with the note was the few books I had owned, clearly Aina had not been sure where to put them. And there was the small box that contained a few mementos I owned, including the postcard of Kiamo Ko I had bought years ago, and the note that had been left with me on the orphanage doorstep.

I picked up the postcard, staring at it. It was an accurate depiction, and it felt surreal that I was actually inside it now. I was its mistress, this was my home.

The door opened and I looked up to see Fiyero enter.

"How is everything?" he greeted me.

"Fine. The room is lovely. Nessarose sent my things from Munchkinland," I informed him.

He came over to see what I was looking at. I saw him frown, and he reached out his hand. I was expecting him to reach for the postcard, but instead he picked up the old note. I knew it by heart, not that there was a lot to memorise. It simply said,

_This is our daughter. Her name is Elphaba. Please take care of her._

"That's all they wrote?"

"What were you expecting?" I asked lightly.

"I don't know," he admitted. He returned the note to me and then wandered around the room, looking at the changes.

"This looks much better than it did. The gardens look beautiful from here, don't they?"

"They do," I agreed, rising to join him.

Fiyero turned to me, looking apologetic again.

"I'm sorry about the staff. I didn't think it mattered," he apologised.

I brushed it off with a shrug. "I'm used to it."

He frowned. "That doesn't make it right. I'll be having words with the staff."

"Oh, please don't!" I begged him. "Like I said, I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me… really," I added as he raised an eyebrow slightly, looking unconvinced.

"They'll get used to me soon."

Fiyero looked at me for a long moment. "How did you get along with Morrible?" he asked, changing the subject.

I paused, unsure how to answer. "Fine," I finally answered.

"Good, good," he replied absent-mindedly. "How about a tour?"

"Does it come with a map?" I asked hopefully as I got to my feet, and he laughed as he led me to the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. To Elphaba'sGirl, yes _Rebecca _is written in 1st person, which is why I did it. The annoying thing is, you NEVER find out the heroine's name. Never. She's always called "Mrs de Winter" after she marries Maxim (the Fiyero equivalent) and before that... nothing. Same as the movies and the musical. Nothing. It drives me mad. Although the story goes her name is supposed to be "Daphne" like the author. In pre-Scooby Doo days, it wasn't a common name.**

**48 reports to go, guys. **

**Chapter 9**

When I awoke the next morning just after half past eight, I was surprised to find that Fiyero was already up and gone from the room. By the time I bathed and dressed, I entered the dining room to find him halfway through his breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted me with a smile. "Help yourself to whatever breakfast you'd like."

Considering it was just the two of us, there seemed to be an overwhelming amount of food on the sideboard. Three kinds of eggs, bacon and ham, scones and a rack of toast and jams and marmalade waiting. Trays of fruit and yoghurt and an urn each of tea and coffee. I had never seen Fiyero eat more than some toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast with some coffee, and I ate less than that. Where did all the uneaten food go?

I helped myself to a piece of toast and a cup of tea and sat in the seat I had sat during dinner the night before. I had been so relieved that by the time Fiyero finished showing me around Kiamo Ko, he had decided there was no sense or time in changing for dinner. It had spared me the awkwardness of asking Aina, the head housemaid, to help me dress for dinner and the choosing of something appropriate.

Fiyero had shown me so many beautiful rooms the day before, including more than a dozen guest rooms; at least three parlours; a conservatory; two greenhouses and even a smoking room, which had apparently been constructed under the orders of a great-aunt, who hated the smell of tobacco. All were lovely rooms, decorated more finely than I ever could have imagined. I hated the dining room, however. I was seated at the other end of the long table, and it made it difficult to have any real discussion with the other person.

"I have to work today," Fiyero said casually, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Already?" I asked in surprise. "You just got back."

He grimaced faintly. "I know. Running the estate is a full-time job unfortunately, and a lot of things have piled up while I've been away. It'll take a day or two to get caught up. You'll be alright on your own today?"

"Of course."

He handed me the newspaper and got to his feet, kissing my cheek lightly. "I'll see you for dinner."

Left alone in the large dining room, I felt more awkward than ever. I finished my coffee and toast, mulling over how I was going to fill a day alone. Although I was more than comfortable being alone, there had always been something to do. At the orphanage, we had studies or chores to do; and if Nessarose hadn't needed me, there was always something to do.

I could explore the house some more, but I almost felt like I was trespassing without Fiyero with me. Or I could go to the library and read, maybe take a walk in the gardens after lunch. The idea of being outdoors felt much better to me. Resolved, I drained my coffee cup and rose to my feet, tucking my newspaper under my arm.

Just as I got up, Dillamond entered and stopped at the sight of me. I supposed by this time the dining room was usually empty.

"I beg your pardon, Madam," he apologised.

"It's alright, Dillamond, I was just leaving," I said hastily, and hurried out of the room, my footsteps echoing on the floors.

I headed upstairs, intending to search for a few things in my room that I hadn't recalled seeing the night before and hoping Nessarose had sent them.

I came to a sudden stop as I entered the room to find two maids in there, cleaning the room. They looked as startled to see me as I was to see them, and I quickly understood- this was another faux pas on my part. I was not meant to be in here right now.

"Sorry," I apologised and hastily left.

As I shut the door behind me, I heard a sudden burst of laughter, followed by a shushing sound. As I hurried down the hall, the sound of the maids whispering followed me. I thought I heard the word "cabbage" but that could have been my imagination.

I retraced my steps and returned downstairs, deciding to go read in the library for a while. Thankfully, I remembered the way there but was surprised when I entered. It was not as warm and inviting as it had been the night before; the room was now rather chilly. The window were wide open, and the fire was laid although it was not lit.

Looking around, I saw no matches or anything that could be used to light the fire. I was sure I had seen some upstairs in the bedroom, but I was reluctant to go back while the maids were there. I was heading back to the dining room to search for matches there when I came across Dillamond.

"Can I help you, Madam?"

"I was just looking for some matches," I explained awkwardly. "There's no fire lit in the library and it's a little cold in there."

"The fire is not usually lit in the library until the afternoon, Madam. But if you wish it lit-"

"Oh, no," I interrupted. "It's fine, really."

I thought I saw a glimpse of pity in the Goat's eyes. "There's a fire lit in the morning room," he offered. "The late Mrs Tiggular always spent her morning in there doing her correspondence."

I hesitated briefly. I had no correspondence, I didn't know anyone well enough to write to. But I didn't want to admit that to Dillamond.

"Thank you, Dillamond," I said and turned once more.

My footsteps soon slowed once more. I didn't know where the morning room was, Fiyero hadn't showed me that room last night. I didn't even know what a morning room was, or what it was used for.

I turned back, feeling foolish having to ask for directions, but Dillamond seemed to know what I was about to ask.

"It's just through the drawing room on the left, Madam."

I nodded my thanks, and hurried off. Sure enough, I soon found myself in what must be the morning room. It was bright and warm in here, even without the fire crackling cheerfully in the hearth. The room was full of sunlight, and Chistery was lying by the fire, his tail wagging happily. The room was smaller than I had expected, but comfortable and beautifully decorated.

Whoever had decorated this room had exquisite taste, even I could tell that knowing nothing of art or antiques. There wasn't much in the room, ornaments, candlesticks and vases of flowers aside. Two small loveseats, a few end tables, and a beautifully carved writing table in a corner.

Even the writing desk was very neat. Every pigeon hole was labelled carefully in that now familiar handwriting, and the blotter and pens at the ready. In the drawer, I found stacks of stationery, and a ledger with records of every guest who had stayed at the house for the past decade- including the room they had stayed in and the food they had eaten.

I liked to think that I was an organised person, but I couldn't imagine being this detailed with the information of guests. And it really began to sink in what Nessarose had told me before leaving, about the running of the house. How Fiyero had told me to leave it all to Madame Morrible. I wasn't prepared or equipped for such a task- not like Sarima.

"Madam?"

I jumped and looked up to see Madame Morrible in the doorway. "Oh. Good morning, Madame Morrible."

She inclined her head. "I wondered, Madam, if you had approved the menu for today?"

I stared blankly at her. "Oh. I'm sure whatever you've chosen is fine."

"The menu is on the desk beside the blotter, Madam," she said and I noticed it for the first time as I glanced down.

I stared at it without really reading it. I had no way of knowing if the menu was suitable or not. Suitable for what exactly?

"Yes, that seems fine."

"Very well, Madam," Madame Morrible said with again that polite inclination of her head. "And I've sent a few letters down to the village for you. I know of a few girls who might be wanting to train as a ladies' maid, if that suits you."

"Of course," I nodded.

"Until you select a ladies maid, Aina will attend to you. If you have any letters to send, Hop will take them down to the village at noon to post. Just leave them on the desk and he'll take care of them. If something is urgent, just ring for him and it will be sent immediately."

"Thank you, Madame Morrible."

Madame Morrible left the room as silently as she'd entered, leaving me alone once more. I returned the ledger to the desk drawer, feeling as though I'd been caught snooping through someone's belongings. Then, trying to look as though I was busy, I picked up the pen and preceded to write Nessarose a note, informing her of our safe arrival at Kiamo Ko and thanking her for sending my belongings- however meagre they were.

Once I'd finished, I left it on the table in an envelope as instructed, and left the morning room in search of a book. Going back through the drawing room, and finally noticing the room for the first time, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, on the wall, was a large portrait of a beautiful woman, with stunningly vivid violet eyes and thick chestnut brown hair that fell in soft curls around her shoulders.

Sarima.

I stood there, gaping inelegantly at the portrait. Nessarose had been right, she was very beautiful. Even from a portrait, I could tell it must be an accurate likeness- it wouldn't have been hung otherwise. The alabaster skin, the ruby red lips… if I hadn't been sure before that Fiyero had married me out of pity, I was now.

There was absolutely no way to compare me with Sarima. Even without the green skin, I should have been hidden away from sight compared with her. It was no wonder, I thought, that Fiyero had fallen so desperately in love with her.

I don't know why it had caught me so unaware to see the portrait hanging there. It made perfect sense Fiyero should have a painting of his wife, especially now that she'd died. And he obviously hadn't expected to meet me while he was away from Kiamo Ko, and especially not to marry me, so naturally the portrait remained hanging.

But nevertheless, looking at the portrait gave me chills.

It was a very well done portrait, it almost seemed alive. For the first time, I understood what people meant when they spoke of portraits that seemed to follow you.

Tearing my gaze away, I headed off to the library and selected a book from the shelves. I did love this room already, although I hadn't had much chance to really look at the shelves the night before. Whilst the library at Kiamo Ko wasn't quite as expansive as the Emerald City library, it was still large with books spanning a myriad of subjects. Finally, I chose a book before returning to the morning room and settling myself on one of the loveseats to read. Chistery sat by my feet quietly.

And thus the morning slowly passed. Fiyero had warned me that soon after our homecoming, I would be inundated by curious visitors wanting to meet the new Mrs Tiggular, but no one came to call that day. Perhaps word had not quite leaked out of our return, or people were merely trying to be courteous and give us a day or two to settle before coming to call. And I knew enough to know that once people _did_ come to call on me, I would be expected to return in kind and call on them.

But on this first day, there were no visitors, no calls to be returned. So I spent the morning reading. Dillamond brought a lunch tray into me, given that I was the only one home for lunch. I was grateful to him for that, I did not relish the idea of sitting alone in the dining room to eat.

Then I took Chistery for a walk, and we both enjoyed exploring the grounds even if I wouldn't let Chistery off his leash. I didn't know the grounds well enough to chase after him if he got lost.

I was on my way to the library when I heard voices coming from inside.

"Apparently she's an orphan from Munchkinland," a voice said, one I was reasonably sure I recognised as Aina, the head housemaid. They were checking the fires or cleaning the room, I supposed.

"She's tall for a Munchkin," came a second voice, another female.

"She's tall? The woman is _green _and all you can say is she's tall?" Aina's voice was laced with disbelief.

"Well, Mr Tiggular must have married her for _some _reason. I suppose he doesn't care about her skin."

"Who knows why he married her. Although it is unusual. I don't think she knows anything about running a house like this. I heard Morrible tell Dillamond she was still making the arrangements for the household."

"Well, Horrible Morrible knows what she's doing, I suppose," the other girl replied and Aina hushed her.

"Don't call her that! What if she was to hear you? You know she has ears everywhere!"

I should have gone in there. I should have gone in there and reprimanded them and reminded them that I was the mistress of the house and whatever their opinion, deserving of the respect that position demanded.

But I didn't. Instead, embarrassed that the servants were gossiping about me, I turned and slipped upstairs to my- thankfully empty- bedroom. Having people talk about me was nothing new, I knew that. And no doubt the servants would be just as curious about me as the villagers. But hearing them talk about me and why Fiyero had married me made me feel… embarrassed.

Because in reality, I should have been downstairs working alongside them. My social class was equal to theirs, yet here I was, mistress of Kiamo Ko. My marriage to Fiyero was as scandalous as the daughter of a Lord marrying a chauffeur.

I could hear what the maids were really saying as they discussed me- I did not belong here. And if this was the opinion of the servants, I could only imagine the opinion of what the villagers and Fiyero's friends would say when I finally met them.

**AN. Little Downton Abbey reference here, haha. Not a big chapter, just to give you all a feel of the house and such. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, as Fiyero once again left for the office, he dropped a bombshell on me just before leaving.

"I'll be home for lunch today. I'll bring Avaric with me."

I froze, midway through reaching for the sugar. "Avaric?"

"Avaric Tenmeadows. My estate manager," he answered nonchalantly. "He's looking forward to meeting you."

He glanced up with a smile, reaching over to take my hand. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," he reassured me calmly. "Something simple. Ok?"

"Sure," I forced a smile. "Simple. No worries."

"We'll be back at noon," Fiyero promised, and then left.

When I eventually made my way to the morning-room, there was the dinner menu on the writing desk as it had been the day before. It seemed fine to me, but I wondered what we would do for lunch, now that we were having company.

I had been absolutely fine with sandwiches and tea yesterday, but surely with company, something more was expected.

I rang the bell, and soon after, Madame Morrible arrived in the room.

"Yes, Madam?"

"Good morning, Madame Morrible," I greeted her. "I just wanted to let you know that Mr Tenmeadows will be joining Mr Tiggular and myself for lunch today."

She didn't look surprised. "Very well, Madam. Would you prefer a cold lunch or hot lunch?"

I hesitated. Autumn was barely beginning, the days were still quite warm.

"Something cold, I think."

Madame Morrible raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. "Mrs Tiggular always put on a hot lunch when Mr Tenmeadows came to dine. He's rather partial to a chicken pot pie the cook makes."

I flushed, feeling as though I had been tested and failed. "Then perhaps hot would be best," I amended and she nodded.

"Very good, Madam. I shall inform the cook immediately."

I wondered if I should change for lunch. Fiyero had said it was simple, but given that this was the first meal with company… I found myself pacing up and down the dressing room at twenty to twelve, looking at my clothes. Thankfully, the maids had finished in the room and moved on.

I couldn't decide what to do, and I hated feeling so nervous and uncertain about something as simple as what to wear to lunch. I couldn't ask the maid, and I loathed having to ask Madame Morrible, and confirm there was one more thing about this life that I didn't know.

In the end, I was spared deciding when the clock struck twelve and I realised if they weren't here already, they would be by the time I changed. So I simply straightened my black dress and hoped my hair was tidy as I headed downstairs. Dillamond was crossing the foyer as I came down the stairs and when he saw me, he bowed respectfully.

"Mr Tiggular and Mr Tenmeadows have just arrived Madam. They're in the morning room."

"Thank you, Dillamond," I replied and hurried off.

As I entered the morning room, I saw Fiyero standing by the fire, talking with a man slightly shorter than him and who appeared slightly older. When he saw me, Fiyero smiled and the other man- Avaric, I presumed, straightened up from where he had been rubbing Chistery's stomach.

"Here she is," Fiyero announced, beckoning me over.

"Elphaba, this is Avaric Tenmeadows, my estate manager. Avaric, this is Elphaba."

I assumed that Fiyero had at least warned Avaric ahead of time about my skin, because he didn't look overly shocked at the sight of me. He only smiled warmly and extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Tiggular," he greeted me.

"Oh, please. It's just Elphaba," I quickly corrected him. Being referred to as "Mrs Tiggular" felt so strange, like they weren't really talking to me.

"Very well," he replied agreeably.

"I was just saying to Fiyero how much better he looks since he's been back. He looked ghastly before he left for the Emerald City," he said lowly as though Fiyero wasn't standing right in earshot.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You're over exaggerating, Avaric."

I thought back to that first night Nessarose and I had seen him in the hotel's dining room. She had mentioned him being ill, hadn't she? Consumed by grief… even months after Sarima's death. If my memory served me correctly, he _had _looked rather ill.

Avaric delivered Fiyero a scornful look as though he doubted Fiyero's claim, but didn't argue.

"Did you enjoy the City?" Avaric asked me politely.

"I did," I nodded. "More so once I got to see more of it than churches and dress salons."

"She'd spent two days practically living in the library when I met her," Fiyero informed Avaric.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said and he chuckled.

Over lunch, I turned to Avaric. "So, what exactly does an estate manager do?"

Avaric swallowed his mouthful of pie before answering. "Well, quite a lot, really. I deal with the tenants and collect the rent and manage any repairs that are needed; I organise the selling of the produce the farm makes and the timber from the woods; and I organise any activity or event that visitors to the area might want to do. Really, I just deal with the management of the estate and the money matters."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Right. And what do _you _do?" I asked Fiyero.

Fiyero laughed lightly. "Are you implying I don't do anything?" he asked me.

I supressed a smile. "No, I'm just saying it sounds like Avaric does all the work."

"He does," Fiyero admitted. "Or most of it, anyway. I mostly get stuck with the budget and the administration side of things. And Avaric keeps me up to date with all matters, and if he has an idea or suggestion, it has to be approved by me."

"So, what produce does Kiamo Ko sell?" I asked, sipping my water.

Fiyero looked at me curiously. "Are you really interested in all this?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Besides, I'd like to understand what exactly happens around the place where I'm living."

Avaric smiled. "A smart decision."

Fiyero looked rather pleased too, if not a little surprised. "The farms' biggest crop is apples," he told me. "But we also produce some vegetables- potatoes, onions, cabbages."

I nodded in understanding.

"So, Elphaba," Avaric said. "Fiyero told me how you met, but he didn't tell me that much about you."

I frowned slightly. "Well, there's not much to tell."

"There's plenty to tell," Fiyero corrected me gently.

I was doubtful of that, but answered Avaric nonetheless. "I'm a green orphan from Munchkinland. The end," I shrugged lightly.

Avaric laughed as Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's try another question. Fiyero says you're a big reader. What do you like to read?"

I chuckled, glancing at Fiyero. "Everything? I'm sorry," I apologised. "I'm just not that interesting."

The discussion turned to literature, and I was finally able to offer more than a few sentences to the conversation.

After lunch, once we'd had tea in the library, Avaric bid us farewell and took his leave, but I was pleasantly surprised when Fiyero didn't follow him.

"You're not going back to the office?"

"No, I thought I'd take the afternoon off and show you a few things around the place, if you'd like," he smiled. "Or would that be interrupting any plans you've made?"

"What plans?" I replied.

"Then what is that look on your face?"

I looked away. "Nothing."

"Elphaba," he said warningly. He looked at me pointedly, and I wondered how he always seemed to know when I was thinking something that I wasn't saying.

I smirked slightly. "I was just thinking. If you've been gone for such a long time, back two days and you're taking an afternoon off, Avaric really must do all the work."

Fiyero laughed and held out his hand. "Come with me."

He led me through another seemingly endless maze of rooms and corridors, refusing to tell me where we were going. Finally, he led me into a small parlour. It was about the same size as the morning room, and with about the same amount and kind of furniture. But instead of a writing-desk, the main feature that sat in the corner of the room- was a piano.

Aside from the antique piano in the music museum, it was the most exquisite piano I'd ever seen, and it looked almost as old.

"This was my grandfather's," Fiyero told me as I stepped closer to examine it. "Of course, I don't think anyone's played it _since _him, but still. I thought you'd like to see it."

"It's beautiful…"

"Play something," he urged me, and I withdrew my hand from the keys sharply.

"No… no, it's ok."

He looked at me with an odd look, but didn't press the issue.

"Have you seen the apple grove?" he asked instead, and when I shook my head, he led me from the room once more.

"I received a telegram today when I was at the office," Fiyero told me as we walked over the grounds.

"From who?" I asked.

"My sister."

"Oh."

"In typical Galinda fashion, she's invited herself and her husband over for lunch tomorrow," he said dryly.

"Tomorrow?" I repeated.

"She probably won't stay long," he reassured me. "No doubt she just wants to see you. If she doesn't like you, she'll tell you. Galinda's blunt like that."

"What's her husband like?"

"Boq? He's alright," Fiyero conceded, in a way that I could suppose was only natural for an older brother to be towards his younger sister's husband. "He somehow thinks Galinda is perfect," he added and I laughed at his tone.

"How long have they been married?"

"Six years. They met when Galinda was sixteen and he was eighteen, they courted for three years and were engaged for a year."

I had mentally done the math when Fiyero had first told me about his sister. He was thirty-two, which made Galinda twenty-six, only five years older than me.

"Do they have children?"

Fiyero laughed. "No. Galinda refuses to have children before she's thirty. She apparently has logic behind this decision, but I can never make sense of it."

I smiled, but said nothing.

"Are you worried about meeting them?" Fiyero asked, interrupting my silent thought. "Because you shouldn't be, you know."

"Do _they _know I'm green?" was my first thought.

Fiyero looked exasperated. "Is that really your first thought when you meet new people?"

"Well, I've been green a lot longer than you've known a green person, so just trust me on this. It's always awkward, but giving them some warning helps a little," I replied.

Fiyero smiled and rested his hand on my back as we walked. "Don't worry. I told them, not that it will matter."

I noticed him watching me as I looked around the apple grove, taking it all in.

"What?" I frowned.

"What do you think?"

I stared at him blankly. "Of what?"

"Of Kiamo Ko. The Vinkus," he elaborated.

My face cleared of confusion. "Oh. I love the Vinkus… what I've seen of it so far," I chuckled faintly. "It's beautiful here, with the mountains…"

"And Kiamo Ko?"

That was harder to answer. "It's beautiful," I said again. "And big… I'm sure once I stop getting lost it'll feel like home, I guess."

"You guess?" Fiyero furrowed his brow.

I winced. "I'm not really sure what 'home' is supposed to feel like," I explained awkwardly. "I just… I'm not used to having all this time on my hands," I continued at his questioning expression.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to with myself all day," I laughed slightly. Then I bit my lip, and hesitantly asked the question I wasn't sure I was supposed to ask as we kept walking.

"I mean, what did… what did Sarima do with her time?"

Fiyero went stiff and his eyes took on a distant look as he stared straight ahead of us. I didn't think he was going to answer, but then he spoke, his tone rather cool.

"She kept herself occupied," he replied.

That was all he said and his silence unnerved me, so I kept talking- despite my inner voice telling me to stop.

"Madame Morrible has been really patient with me, considering I have no idea what I'm doing. She's a little… stiff, but I'm sure once she knows me better… she seems to resent me," I said without meaning to.

Fiyero looked down at me sharply, his hand dropping from my back. "What do you mean?"

I was a little startled. "Nothing," I forced a smile. "I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm so used to people treating me odd because of my skin, I'm just imagining things. She's probably just wary, thinking I'd come in and change everything."

"It's your home, you can change whatever you want," Fiyero said bluntly with a frown.

I smiled weakly. I didn't want to tell him I didn't feel right changing anything. Did anything need changing? And then I thought of the portrait in the drawing room, but said nothing.

"I think everything runs smoothly the way it is," I said instead.

Fiyero looked down at me, and his face softened. His arm went around my shoulders, and he kissed the top of my head.

"As long as you're happy."

I paused thoughtfully for just a moment. "I am," I replied and at the time, I truly believed it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I'm off sick today. I've felt nauseous since Monday. Completely fine, just incredibly nauseous. And that means I'm having trouble with the standing thing, which makes teaching really not fun. I've had this is the past and it's a been a stress thing, but I don't feel like I'm stressing... reports are done, my markings done, my dad's fine... we're really just coasting until the end of term now. But I'm going to the doctor today anyway. I have to be better for this weekend! Get to see my 2 favourite Fiyero's in 2 different shows this weekend at the Adelaide Cabaret Festival. **

**Which is exciting because I actually haven't met one of them- Tim Campbell- yet, and I'm dying to after 4 years. My other fave, the always lovely David Harris, this was supposed to be the last time we'd see him before he moves to the US to try his luck over there but... then he booked _Into the Woods _for next month. But still.**

**Also- a very Happy Birthday to my friend Em!**

**Chapter 11**

Fiyero stayed home the next morning, although he was still working, tucked away in his office- yet another room I hadn't seen before.

Once I had "approved" the menus for the day, a term which seemed laughable when I had yet to challenge any aspect of the way Madame Morrible ran the house; I read the paper, either trying to look busy or trying to keep myself distracted, I wasn't sure.

Either way, I soon abandoned it as I was unable to focus on what I was reading. Instead, I settled for playing with Chistery on the floor before the fire, which proved a much better distraction.

He had brought me one of his toys, a bit of rope that kind of looked like a bone. I'd throw it lightly across the room, he'd scamper after it and I'd have to fight to get it back off him. Repeat. Finally, I pretended to throw it, but instead hid the toy behind my back. Chistery turned, but when he didn't see his toy, he trotted back to me and tried to find it.

As he went around my back, searching for it, I brought it around and dumped it in my lap. Not seeing it, Chistery looked at me searchingly, then gave a sound which could almost have been a frustrated sigh and headed off to collapse before the fire, clearly sulking.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Well, someone's having fun," said an amused voice and I looked up to see Fiyero entering the room.

Chistery sat up, tail wagging, as Fiyero went over and rubbed his head before joining me on the floor, to my surprise. The little dog came over to join us, arranging himself on my lap.

"So, you've forgiven me, have you?" I asked him teasingly.

Fiyero chuckled. "I think dogs are the most forgiving of all. I think it helps if you give them food."

I laughed in agreement. "What time is it?"

"Ten to twelve. I'd say Galinda and Boq will be here any moment, but my sister likes to be what she deems 'fashionably late' and what everyone else calls 'annoying'."

"And by 'everyone' you mean you?" I asked in amusement.

He shrugged innocently. "How's the puppy behaving?"

I gently stroked Chistery's soft fur as he looked up at Fiyero angelically. "He's perfect."

Fiyero looked at his innocent face and rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. Dillamond said he made a complete mess of the south garden while I was away."

"He's so tiny! How much of a mess could he make?" I demanded incredulously.

Fiyero simply smiled and said nothing.

As he had predicted, it was quarter past twelve before Dillamond showed Galinda and Boq into the morning room. Galinda, as Fiyero had said, looked nothing like him. He was tall and dark; and Galinda was a few inches shorter than me, dainty and blonde. Her husband, Boq, was also short and thin, but looked friendly enough.

I hung back, watching in silence as Galinda and Boq greeted Fiyero.

"You look so good!" Galinda exclaimed, studying her brother closely. "Happy. Healthy. And I've decided to forgive you for not bringing me back a present from the Emerald City," she added with a beaming smile.

"How generous of you," Fiyero said dryly and the blonde tossed her hair.

"Isn't it?" she giggled.

"How are you, Boq? How was the drive?"

"Good thanks, the drive was fine. It would be better though, if _someone _would agree to consider trading the carriage in for an automobile like yours, though."

"Why does anyone need a motor car?" Galinda demanded. "A carriage is just fine."

"It would cut fifteen minutes off the drive," Boq replied pointedly.

"Galinda's just worried riding in a car would mess up her hair," Fiyero said teasingly and she glared at him.

"Fiyero, you're ignoring your wife."

Fiyero immediately turned and beckoned me forward, reaching for my arm. "Forgive me. Elphaba, I'd like to introduce you to my sister and her husband, Galinda and Boq Upland. This is Elphaba."

Galinda extended a hand daintily and I shook it uncertainly. She lowered her eyes up and down, inspecting me closely before turning back to her brother.

"Fiyero, you're really horrendible at describing people, you know that, don't you? She's nothing at _all _like you said. It's so nice to finally meet you," she said to me.

"Your skin is lovely," Boq added, shaking my hand and I blinked, startled.

"Um… thank you. It's nice to meet you both."

Galinda however, smacked her husband's chest lightly. "_Boq! _You can't _say _that!" she cried indignantly.

"What? I think it's a nice green!" Boq defended himself.

"But you can't just say _'your skin is lovely'!_ If she wasn't green would you say that? You can't comment on people's skin!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the nicest thing anyone's said about my skin within five seconds of meeting me," I chimed in helpfully.

Fiyero looked like he wanted to bang his head on something.

"Shall we move to the dining room?" he finally said.

Galinda tucked her arm through mine as we moved towards the dining room. "So, now that we're sisters, I want to know _all _about you."

"Then you're better off asking anyone besides Elphaba," Fiyero said dryly. "You're not very forthcoming with information about yourself," he said pointedly when I met his gaze in surprise.

"I just don't think anything about me is that interesting," I said simply, taking my seat.

"Tell me about your wedding," Galinda cried eagerly, sitting across from me. "You know, the wedding I wasn't invited to," she added with a glare at Fiyero.

"Galinda, wouldn't having guests rather defeat the purpose of eloping?" he replied patiently.

"You are my _brother," _she reminded him. "And you got _married. _I should have been there!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Glin, we wanted something simple. A word you are not familiar with, judging by your own wedding and every party you've ever had."

Galinda beamed at Boq. "Our wedding was _amazing," _she told me happily. "If I do say so myself," she added with a giggle.

It became clear over lunch that Galinda was going to try and find every ounce of information she could about me throughout a single meal. After covering my childhood, my work for Nessarose and how Fiyero and I met, she turned the subject to hobbies and interests over dessert. Fiyero had tried in vain to halt her thinly-veiled interrogation many times, but had been resorted to throwing me sympathetic glances as I struggled to answer her questions.

"So I know you read, Yero told me _that _much. What else do you do?"

"I sew," I offered weakly.

"Do you really?" she asked in interest. "You _make_ your own clothes?"

I nodded at her amazed expression. "Yes. We were taught in the orphanage… well, the girls were at any rate."

"Elphaba is an incredible pianist," Fiyero broke in and I blushed.

Galinda looked delighted. "Oh, how lovely! You must play something for us," she suggested and I blushed deeper.

"I'm not really that good," I said awkwardly. "Fiyero's exaggerating. He only heard me play once."

"Once was enough," he replied quietly, looking at me.

I was thankful when Boq spoke up. "The food is as good as ever. Do you have the same cook as always, Fiyero?"

Fiyero turned to his brother-in-law. "I think it's a new one, actually. But Madame Morrible has all the recipes, so the quality food stays the same."

"Madame Morrible is just wonderful, isn't she?" Boq asked cheerfully, turning to me.

"Oh. Yes, she is," I answered vaguely, forcing a smile.

I thought I detected Galinda's gaze on me, but when I looked over at her, she was talking to Fiyero about Chistery.

"Do you live far from here?" I asked Boq, trying to make an effort.

"Not too far," he replied. "It's about a twenty five minute drive by carriage with no traffic."

"Is your home as large as Kiamo Ko?"

He looked alarmed at the very thought. "Merciful Oz, no! Well, it is _large, _but not as large as this. No, Beria Fa is only 500 acres and it doesn't have the estate that goes along with a place like this, thankfully. We have a little farm that does quite well, and that's enough for us," he smiled contentedly.

He made it sound so lovely, as sick to death as I was of farmland after growing up in Munchkinland, that I couldn't help but smile. And it certainly was small, compared to the 5000 acres that was the Kiamo Ko estate.

Once we'd finished our lunch and were drinking coffee, Galinda leaned forward.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the garden?" she suggested. "I've hardly seen it for so long now."

I glanced briefly at Fiyero, who nodded encouragingly.

"Ok," I agreed.

Galinda and I rose from the table and headed to the door as she took my arm. "So, Elphie- is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

I heard Fiyero groan and mutter something as we left the room.

"Um… it's a little perky," I replied, but Galinda took that as agreement.

All the way to the gardens, she talked excitedly about having us over, and that we'd have to have a day out shopping together. But once we were in the gardens, well out of sight and earshot of the dining room, Galinda fell silent and turned to me, her pretty face solemn.

"You love Fiyero very much, don't you?"

I hadn't expected the question, and I could feel my face get very hot. "Um… yes," I finally answered, avoiding her gaze.

Galinda was beaming when I finally glanced at her. "I know. I can tell, I just wanted to hear you say it," she said happily. "He seems so much happier than he has been since… well, a really long time."

It didn't escape me what Galinda hadn't said- since Sarima's death. However, I was still stuck on the first part of her answer. She could tell? Were my feelings that obvious? Could Fiyero tell? Some might say it was ludicrous to feel anxious that he could, after all, we were married; but I couldn't help it.

"When Fiyero first telegrammed and told us that he'd met you and that you had practically _eloped_… I was so shocked I almost fell out of my chair!" she giggled. "He was very brief on details, of course. Yero always has been, although I find most males are. It's incredibly frustrating."

"What exactly did he say?" I asked curiously. I had watched him send the telegrams, but I hadn't seen what was written.

Galinda sighed thoughtfully, her head tilted slightly. "Well, all he really said was that you were young, very pretty, very smart and then he said that you were green. Almost as an afterthought!" she laughed.

"He said I was _pretty?" _I asked in surprise.

The look Galinda gave me was one of surprise, then something I couldn't pick and then pity and she squeezed my arm. "He said '_very_ pretty'," she corrected me gently. "And like I told Yero, he's horrendible at describing people. Words aren't his strong suit," she rolled her eyes. "He's very much a man of action."

"Hasn't he told you that he thinks you're beautiful?" she demanded.

I thought about it, but could only think of the night we had gone to the theatre, and our wedding day. When I told Galinda this, she rolled eyes again and laughed.

"That's men for you," she sighed. "But you _are _pretty, Elphie. Do you always wear glasses?"

"Um, usually," I replied. "I only really need them for reading, but it's too much hassle to put them on and take them off all the time," I explained.

Galinda studied me critically. "Hmm… take them off for me?"

Bewildered, I did so and Galinda's face brightened. "Oh that looks much nicer! Not that it doesn't look fine _with _them," she hastily reassured me. "But your eyes look so much larger without them and your face is so much more open! You shouldn't wear them unless you have to, or get contacts?" she suggested.

"Oh, you'll simply have to come spend a weekend with me and we'll do shopping and makeovers," she beamed at me, and I somehow knew that in this regard she was very much like her brother- once she got an idea in her head, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

I offered a weak smile in return, and Galinda frowned.

"What were we talking about?" she wondered aloud and I stifled a laugh.

"When you heard the news," I reminded her and she giggled.

"Oh! Of course! Even though Yero _said _you were young and pretty, you're nothing like I pictured, no offence, Elphie. Even without the green, I don't know… I guess I expected someone… well, I not sure exactly. Different, I suppose."

I wondered if 'different' was a good thing or a bad thing, but Galinda quickly changed the subject to the house.

"Do you get along with Madame Morrible?" she asked me, after she'd told me several stories about her and Fiyero growing up in the house.

I sat down on a bench, pondering my answer.

"She's very… efficient," I offered.

Galinda smirked knowingly. "But?"

"She makes me a little… a lot uncomfortable," I admitted. "She can be very intimidating."

She nodded. "Has she been very friendly?"

"Not really, but I'm rather used to that," I shrugged.

Galinda tutted. "Never mind that," she scolded me lightly. "But I'm sure over time, it'll get better. Of course, it's understandable why she'd resent you in the beginning."

Was it?

"Well, I know I'm knew to this kind of life," I began but she cut me off.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with _that. _Sweet Oz, I thought Fiyero would have told you."

I felt a little alarmed. "Told me what?"

"Morrible simply adored Sarima," Galinda told me in a hushed tone.

My eyes widened slightly in realisation. "Oh."

"She was her nurse when Sarima was a child, and when she and Yero married, Sarima brought her with her to take over as housekeeper," Galinda explained.

Soon after, Fiyero and Boq came out and joined us. After some discussion of the house, Fiyero invited them to see what changes had been made to the rooms that were now ours. I stood rather dumbly as Galinda remarked over the renovations, unable to shake the bombshell the blonde had dropped on me.

So many things made sense now, and I wondered why Fiyero hadn't told me before. Probably, he had thought it wouldn't matter. And it didn't. Did it?

As we returned downstairs, Boq checked the time and informed his wife they should get going. Galinda nodded reluctantly.

"You're right, I suppose. I don't want to be rushed for dinner. We're having Pfannee and Njal over for dinner," she explained to Fiyero.

Fiyero made a face. "Why are you still friends with her?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Galinda admitted. "But nevertheless. I'll tell her you send your love, shall I?" she asked teasingly and Fiyero glared at her.

"You're hilarious," he muttered.

Galinda left Boq's side and squeezed my shoulders. "And I've already decided I'm going to steal Elphie away one weekend," she informed her brother. "Shopping and makeovers."

Fiyero sighed. "Galinda, Elphaba doesn't need a makeover," he said patiently and my heart lifted at that.

"I know she doesn't _need _one," Galinda replied exasperatedly. "It's just a bit of fun, Yero. Lighten up," she scolded him.

Boq shook my hand goodbye as Galinda hugged Fiyero tightly and kissed his cheek. And then as the men were debating whether Boq should get a car as opposed to their carriage, Galinda hugged me tightly.

"I hope I didn't pry too much today," she said sincerely. "But I'm so happy that you're here. And you really must come for the weekend soon. I know we're going to be great friends," she beamed at me.

"I will," I promised her.

She glanced towards Fiyero and then back at me. "I keep thinking about what I said earlier- when I said that you're not what we expected. And I feel _awful, _I hope you know I didn't mean anything by it. It's just… you're so different from Sarima."

I gave her a smile I hoped was reassuring. "It's fine. I'm so glad I've finally met you."

Galinda smiled brightly. "Me too."

And then she and Boq got into their carriage and headed off down the drive, leaving Fiyero and I on the front steps.

"So, you're being kidnapped one weekend," Fiyero said conversationally as we headed back inside and I laughed.

"Apparently so. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," he assured me. "Just don't let my sister Galindafy you too much," he warned me.

"Galindafy?" I laughed.

He grinned. "A term our father made up. Galinda's always been one to… primp, I suppose is the word."

He began to tell me stories of his sister in their youth, and although I was listening, I could still hear Galinda's words in my head.

_You're nothing like Sarima._

Well, that was nothing I already didn't know.

**AN. And yes, I kept Galinda an Upland... or technically I made Boq an Upland. I just couldn't think of a good surname for Boq, and Galinda just _is _an Upland. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. It happened. Last night, after waiting since August 2010, I got go meet Tim Campbell, my favourite Fiyero. And he was lovely and perfect and I HUGGED HIM. And now I'm dead. Seeing David Harris tonight :D **

**Also thanks to everyone who sent well wishes. The doctor said the nausea is anxiety related. I have to go back this week for a full mental health check.**

** Chapter 12**

As my days at Kiamo turned to weeks, life and my new role as mistress of Kiamo Ko truly kicked in.

Madame Morrible hired me a ladies' maid, a young girl only a few years younger than me from the village named Zeldha. I think she was the only servant in the house, besides Dillamond, who saw me as the mistress of the house. We got along very well, and despite everything, I had to commend Madame Morrible on her choice.

As Fiyero had warned me, people from all throughout the Vinkus began to come to call on us.

"We just had to come and pay our respects to the bride," was a phrase I heard over and over again, all with a little laugh although I never found out what was so funny about the words. And every time I would be forced to smile and laugh a little in return. The first few days were the worst, when the sudden appearance of visitors caught me quite unaware and we learned that apparently word had not yet spread far beyond the village that Fiyero Tiggular's new wife was green.

But gradually, each visitor looked a little less startled than those before, and we knew it was out.

Usually the first question I was asked was the same- how was I liking the Vinkus and Kiamo Ko, and wasn't the house absolutely beautiful. The men- if it was a couple that came to call- usually liked to list the specifics of the house. The size, how many rooms it was, how old it was. And I had to nod politely and look interested as though these facts were new to me. I don't know why they never assumed Fiyero might have told me these things.

The women liked to talk about the great balls, dinner parties and functions that Sarima had thrown at Kiamo Ko, and sometimes- depending on their age- that Fiyero and Galinda's mother had thrown. Some of this _was _knew to me, apparently there had been a lot of parties here over the years. This was also how I heard that there had been little entertaining after Fiyero's mother died, until Sarima had brought them back after she and Fiyero were married. To a great success, I was assured repeatedly.

It was usually the women who asked me if we were planning to entertain much, or to have many people to stay. If Fiyero was with me, one of us would give a vague reply. If I was alone, I would shrug apologetically and simply say, "I'm not sure. Fiyero and I haven't really discussed it."

It didn't take me long to notice that it was only when the visitors were with me alone that Sarima was brought up; and I had to marvel that people deemed it disrespectful to mention his late wife to Fiyero, but assumed it was quite appropriate to talk about her to me. Only once did someone dare to bring up her in Fiyero's presence.

It was Galinda's "friends" (Fiyero added the air quotes) Pfannee and Njal who had come to call one afternoon. A couple who lived on an estate some fifty minutes away, that was apparently larger than Kiamo Ko, but far less grand- a fact Pfannee resented bitterly.

I didn't like her immediately. She was polite, but I could tell it was all an act. After shaking my hand, I saw her discreetly wipe her hand on her skirt as she sat down. It wasn't the first time that had ever happened to me, but it was the first time since I'd left Munchkinland and it felt like a slap in the face. The news I was green was _news _in the Vinkus, of course, but people had always been polite and even curious about it. I knew Fiyero had seen it too, because he went very stiff, but he said nothing.

"Of course, Galinda and I have been friends since birth," she told me as Dillamond poured tea. "Our mothers were debutantes together, they came out in the same season."

I nodded in acknowledgment.

I couldn't see how Njal had married someone like Pfannee. He was very genuine and friendly, and I noticed Fiyero seemed to get along with him very well.

"So, Mrs Tiggular," Pfannee said casually, and I braced myself for the question I knew was coming.

"Will you be entertaining much at Kiamo Ko?"

As usual, Fiyero and I glanced at one another for a moment and then he turned back to Pfannee.

"We'll have to see," he replied distantly.

Most people nodded and moved the conversation on, but Pfannee persisted.

"There were some marvellous parties here in the old days, weren't there, Njal?"

"Tremendous," he agreed.

"So many wonderful memories, if these walls could talk," she smiled. "There was a garden party once and it started to rain, so Sarima just moved it indoors to the conservatory! And then she spent four months renovating it so it was bigger and better in case it ever happened again, remember, Fiyero? The conservatory used to be this tiny little thing, not fit for entertaining at _all," _she told me. "And now look at it! With the view of the gardens, and all the natural light and the skylight… I think it's my favourite room in Kiamo Ko," she beamed and I nodded silently.

"I remember one in particular, it was a ball that was held for some reason… anyway, it was a costume ball. Oh, Sarima _loved _costume balls, didn't she, Fiyero? And her costumes were always so swankified. What was it this time… oh! I remember, it was for your first wedding anniversary!" she exclaimed in recollection.

She seemed completely oblivious to the fact I was staring at my feet, numb as her words washed over me. Fiyero was tense all over, his jaw tighter than I had ever seen it, as Njal gaped at his wife in horror.

"And your costumes matched," Pfannee continued to gush. "What were you? Something very sweet and romantic… swans! It _was _swans, wasn't it? You know swans mate for life. That's why the symbol of two swans with their necks entwined are the symbol of love," she added to me.

I should have said nothing. But instead I found myself answering,

"So do termites."

Njal choked on a mouthful of tea and began coughing as he startled. Pfannee stared at me with wide eyes, and Fiyero suddenly chuckled which he quickly stifled.

"Are you alright, Njal?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Fine, thank you," Njal replied in a hoarse voice.

They didn't stay long after that, and as soon as they were out of sight, Fiyero laughed out loud.

"Did you see her face?" he asked me.

I regretted saying it now. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, yes you should have," Fiyero argued. "I can't stand that woman."

He sobered and looked at me gently. "I'm sorry. She's a horrendible woman and I wanted to say something to her…"

"It's alright," I reassured him.

"When you spoke of how people treated you in Munchkinland… I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to be different for you here, like it was in the Emerald City."

"Most people here _are _different," I replied. "Pfannee is one of a few I've met since I've been here."

"I'm still sorry," he repeated, and I wondered if he was also talking of Pfannee's mention of Sarima. "Shall we go for a walk?" he suggested and I nodded eagerly.

"Where to?"

He smiled secretively. "I have a few places left I haven't shown you yet. And yes, I know you hate surprises," he added as I went to speak. "But you'll just have to forgive me in this instance."

I rolled my eyes, but agreed.

"I should get a coat first, it looks like rain," I frowned, eyeing the clouds.

Fiyero shook his head. "It will take forever to go all the way upstairs. Hop," he called to the footman who was hovering in the foyer.

"Fetch Mrs Tiggular one of the spare coats from the wet area, will you? There's a dozen coats in there that people keep leaving here over the years," he muttered to me as Hop nodded and disappeared.

Hop hurried out of the house and handed a coat to Fiyero, who helped me into it. It was a little long in the sleeves, but I figured it would do. We set off down the drive, arm in arm.

"Did you really entertain a lot here?" I asked, unsure if I should ask or not.

Luckily, Fiyero didn't seem to mind. "Too much, if you ask me," he sighed. "I seem to be the only person in the area of the opinion that if you have people you barely know in every spare room of your house, it's a tad excessive."

I chuckled. "Well, I think I agree with you."

"Considering the question keeps coming up, maybe we should discuss it?" he suggested half-heartedly.

"Entertaining?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing big," Fiyero was quick to add. "Maybe some dinner parties or something. Small. With only people we like."

I laughed, thinking about it. "Well… so far I don't have a whole bunch of people that would qualify… Galinda, Boq and Avaric. I haven't met anyone enough to know if I like them or not."

Fiyero squeezed my arm gently. "There's no rush, Elphaba. I'm not talking about throwing a dinner party next week."

I nodded slowly. "OK. I could probably handle a dinner party…"

He smiled gently. "I have no doubt you can handle anything," he told me softly.

We left the drive and headed into the woods. I let Fiyero lead me over roots and through trees, trying to be patient. Finally, the trees thinned and Fiyero stopped.

"Here we are," he announced.

We were standing in a clearing at the top of a slope, looking into a valley that was full of colourful wildflowers. It was such a burst of colour after the dimness of the woods, with such a heavy and beautiful fragrance in the air that I was overwhelmed. There was a little stream somewhere nearby that we could hear that obviously derived from the river at some point, birds from the trees above and even from the first glance, it was so beautiful and so peaceful that I immediately fell in love with it.

"Wow," I whispered.

"We call it the Happy Valley," Fiyero said.

"It's beautiful."

It was so different from any part of the estate I had seen so far. Kiamo Ko was all manicured lawns and gardens, so pristine, so perfect. This was completely wild and untamed and nothing like I had expected to find nearby the untouchable stone manor.

We walked down the slope into the valley. Fiyero bent down and picked off a flower which he handed to me with a fond smile. I took it and then noticed it was a daisy. Remembering the significance, I smiled suddenly and chuckled faintly.

"Thank you."

"I don't usually pick wildflowers," he said, looking at the flower in my hand. "They seem to lose some of their beauty once they're picked… but I'll make an exception in this case."

"Well, I suppose I should feel flattered then," I remarked.

Fiyero's smile widened. "Yes, I suppose you should," he teased.

To my surprise, he took the flower from my hand and gently stuck it behind my ear. I lowered my gaze, blushing lightly.

"So, what are you reading these days?" he asked suddenly. "I feel like we haven't discussed it lately."

I hesitated, thinking about it. "I guess we haven't."

The last book I remembered talking to him about was _Little Women. _And then we'd gotten engaged and everything had become so hectic.

"At the moment I'm reading _Jayne Eyre," _I answered him. "Have you read it?"

"No. I feel I was _supposed _to read it, but I don't think I did," he grinned. "What's it about?"

I told him a little about what I had read so far, and when I'd finished, Fiyero shook his head.

"I think the happiest thing I've seen you read since I met you was _Little Women. _Why do you always pick such heavy and depressing books to read?"

I hadn't thought about that and shrugged. "I don't know… maybe it's always been easier for me to understand that side of things than any happiness…"

Fiyero's face softened and he drew me closer to his side.

"How did you know that about termites? That they mate for life?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I read it somewhere."

"Animals are really interesting, you know. You'd be surprised how many animals have characteristics or traditions that are similar to humans."

"Like what?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Well, termites and swans aren't the only ones that mate for life. Wolves do too, and a lot of different types of birds. Black vultures not only mate for life, but if one of them _does _stray, their mate has been known to kill them in retaliation."

Fiyero stared out over the valley, saying nothing.

"And there's a lot of animals that mourn their dead, like humans do. Elephants, giraffes and chimps… it's kind of sad actually. There's stories I've heard of elephants who mourn the death of a family member and they just stop eating and eventually die themselves."

I finally realised what I was saying and cringed, but I didn't know how to stop or what to say, and my mouth kept moving despite my inner voice screaming to stop talking.

"Did you know if a goose's mate dies, it won't find another? Unless it happens to find another goose that's also lost its mate, that's it."

I finally stopped just short of adding that this was all dependent on whether the goose survived its mourning period.

Fiyero was completely silent and I didn't dare look at him. We just stood there in the valley, in silence, while I silently cursed myself. I didn't even move when I felt the first few drops of rain on my head.

After a few moments, Fiyero spoke in a strange voice. "Let's go before we get soaked."

The walk back to the house seemed twice as long, and I wasn't sure if that was because of the rain that was beginning to steadily fall or the heavy silence between us.

When we reached the house, Fiyero went to the library without a word, as Dillamond came forward to take the coat from me.

"Thank you, Dillamond," I said quietly.

I wasn't sure whether I should go into the library or not. There would be a fire in there, or I could go to the bedroom and just dry off there. I took a few hesitant steps towards the library, almost relieved when Dillamond addressed me and I could turn to face him.

"You dropped this Madam."

He held out a little scrap of fabric and I took it without thinking. "Thank you, Dillamond."

As he bowed and walked away to return the now wet coat, I looked at what I was holding. It was a tiny lace handkerchief and I frowned. This wasn't mine. _It must have been in the coat pocket, _I realised. And then I saw it. The initials S and T monogrammed in one corner and it felt like my insides were frozen.

It was her coat that I had worn. And I suddenly wondered how many more of her coats, of her things were around the house that I touched every day without knowing.

Silently, I headed upstairs to the bedroom, walking away from the library and from Fiyero. Knowing that even as I did, I was still walking where she had walked before. No matter where I was or what I did, I would always be living in another woman's shadow.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I have an excellent reason for the delay with this update- I went to hospital last night. Last night I started having heart palpitations and felt like I was having trouble breathing. So I called an ambulance and went to the hospital. It's still happening but on-and-off and not as bad. But I really freaked last night. The hospital said it was just a side-effect of some meds I'm on and an anxiety attack (although I'm not sure about the latter). Needless to say I'm not at work today, although I'm really shaky still. Not the best way to end what had been a really great weekend!**

**Chapter 13**

There were many tasks regarding the running of the house that fell, or were supposed to fall, to me. I had to return calls on everyone who came to call on Kiamo Ko, which I dreaded even more than receiving calls; fielding insincere invitations to stay to tea. Fiyero rarely came with me on these calls, he was usually busy dealing with estate matters. He and Avaric had decided to renovate some of the cottages on the estate, which kept him working long hours, as he wanted to personally supervise much of the work.

It wasn't just the nobility that I had to call upon, I also had the duty of calling upon homes of tenants on the estate. This I found less awkward than calling upon the nobility, and I didn't mind it as much.

One morning, when I had been at Kiamo Ko for about six weeks, meaning Fiyero and I had been married for almost two months; a large parcel arrived in the post addressed to me.

It was the first bit of mail I had received since the note from Nessarose, and I was utterly confusified as to who would be sending me anything. It was a large parcel, wrapped up in brown paper and string. When I first read the return address, I couldn't think why it looked familiar. Then it clicked- it had come from Beria Fa, Galinda's house.

No less confusified, I fetched scissors from the desk and carefully opened the package. I drew my breath in softly as I pulled the paper back to find three large books inside. There was a note on top in swirling, large handwriting in pink ink that even after only meeting her once, I knew could belong to no one but Galinda.

_Dearest Elphie,_

_I absolutely just _had _to sent you a wedding present, to officially welcome you to the Tiggular family! Considering my brother was so rude as to deny me the opportunity to do so by actually witnessing such a blessed event!_

_Of course, I don't yet know you that well, but hearing you love reading and music was enough to find this. I hope you enjoy it._

_My offer to come for a weekend still stands. _

_Love, Galinda._

The books were beautiful leather bound volumes, all on the history of music throughout Oz and different composers and instruments. I immediately settled in to look through them and read them, and it was in the morning room that Fiyero found me at noon, completely engrossed in the first volume.

"What's this?"

I jumped at his voice.

"Do you have something against announcing your presence before you scare me half to death?"

Fiyero grinned. "My dear, when you are that engrossed in a book, I could stand here doing cartwheels before you notice me."

I flushed. He had never called me 'dear' before, and I wondered what the meaning was… if there was a meaning.

"What are you doing home?" I asked him.

"I came home for lunch, of course."

"Lunch?" I repeated.

"It's nearly noon."

I looked at the clock in surprise. "Is it? Oz, I hadn't even noticed."

"Clearly," he smiled teasingly. "You never answered me, what are you reading? That can't be _Jayne Eyre _still."

I showed him the books, and the note from Galinda. He rolled his eyes lightly as he read it.

"She's subtle, isn't she? But she is right. You should go for a weekend, although I feel I should apologise for whatever torture she'll subject you to."

I smiled faintly. "I'd like to. It's just a matter of timing, I suppose."

"What about next weekend?" Fiyero suggested. "You could go over on the Friday afternoon and return on the Monday."

I went to nod, and then paused mid-way through agreeing. The following weekend was our two-month wedding anniversary. Not a huge occasion, and we hadn't really festivated for the one-month anniversary, but we had at least spent the day together.

"Oh… that would work," I said quietly. "How are the renovations coming?"

"Fine, fine," he replied absent-mindedly, flicking through the second volume Galinda had sent me.

"I'll write Galinda this afternoon and make sure the dates are convenient for her."

Fiyero nodded, but said nothing.

Galinda replied the next day, agreeing with the dates I had proposed. I was looking forward to seeing her again, and Boq; but I was still perturbed by Fiyero's either ignorance or indifference towards our anniversary.

It left me feeling rather restless, and as it was a fairly nice day, I decided to go into the garden. As much as I loved the library, the gardens were my favourite part of Kiamo Ko. Perhaps it was the fresh air, but the garden was the one place I never felt like I was walking in Sarima's footsteps. Even in my bedroom, although I knew Sarima and Fiyero had never used the rooms before.

As I inspected the blooms, trying to decide which ones to cut, I was deep in thought. Perhaps it was because the blooms I saw today were not the same blooms of a year ago. The plants were the same, but the flowers from last year had died. The flowers I smelled and touched now were new; and that was what I liked about them.

When I returned from the garden with my arms full of acacia**, **I went into the morning room, looking for a vase. Finding none, I rang the bell. I was expecting Dillamond to come, but instead I was surprised as Madame Morrible entered the room. I couldn't help but stiffen, and I suddenly wished I hadn't rung. Madame Morrible always made me feel as though everything I was doing was completely wrong.

"Can I help you, Madam?" she asked formally.

"Um, yes. Madame Morrible, do you know where I might find a suitable vase? I thought these would brighten up the morning room."

Her eyebrow arched ever-so-slightly. "Mrs Tiggular always put lilacs in the morning room," she replied.

I faltered. "Oh. Well… I just… I thought these looked nicer than the lilacs at the moment…" I explained hesitantly.

"Well of course, if Madam wishes, I can fetch a vase. I'm sure the acacia will be… fine enough."

There it was again. Her tone that always inferred that I was doing things wrong. And of course I was. I was changing things. I was reminding them all- reminding Fiyero- that I was not Sarima.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Madame Morrible left the room to get a vase, and I looked at the acacia in my arms. They had seemed so warm and bright only a few minutes earlier; and I had been so pleased at how well the yellow blossoms would look in the morning sun. And now they seemed cheap.

Hop entered the room and presented me with a vase, already filled with water. I thanked him, arranged the flowers in the vase and half-heartedly set it on an end table, standing back to look at the effect.

I frowned critically, unable to decide if it looked appropriate enough. I bit my lip as I debated, hating that I was doubting myself after only a few words from Madame Morrible. Finally, I shook my head. I was not Sarima- that was clear to everyone. Perhaps it was time I stopped trying. And what would it really hurt if I brought in different flowers?

Resolved, I defiantly left the flowers where they were and returned to my reading.

Fiyero came home from the office for lunch that day, and as per the custom he had developed, he came and found me in the morning room.

"I heard back from Galinda this morning," I said conversationally. "She's happy for me to come stay next weekend. She said she's very excited."

He didn't look up from the paper he was reading. "She must have written as soon as she received your note and sent it with the second post."

I'd already arrived at the same conclusion. "Yes, I imagine so."

Dillamond cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Lunch is served, sir," he said.

Fiyero finally looked up. "Thank you, Dillamond."

He folded his newspaper and rose to his feet. "I'll just wash up and be in in a moment," he told me and I nodded.

"Ok."

He was almost at the door when he turned with a frown. "Is something different in here?"

I looked around. "Only the flowers I think," I replied.

My heart was beating faster as I watched him carefully.

Fiyero gazed at the acacia, realisation in his eyes. "Oh, yes. Of course."

"Do you like them?" I asked hopefully.

"Nice," he said vaguely. "The room does look different. I think we usually have lilacs in here."

Fiyero left the room, leaving me feeling as though I'd been punched in the stomach.

I barely spoke all through lunch, and Fiyero didn't seem to notice at all. Once he'd cleared his plate, he said something about a meeting with a contractor and left, leaving me alone at the table.

I pushed away my mostly full plate and strode back into the morning room, ringing the bell. Zeldha scurried into the room after a moment, curtseying.

"Madam?"

I indicated the vase on the end table. "Will you please take this upstairs and put it in my dressing room?"

Zeldha nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

After she hurried away with the vase, I was at a loss for what to do. I don't know what I was feeling. I was hurt, but I wasn't really sure why. Hurt Fiyero hadn't noticed, or hurt that he had seemed to dismiss my efforts to change even something as small as flowers.

The books from Galinda were still sitting on the writing desk, waiting until I decided the best spot for them. Impulsively, I grabbed them and shoved them on the top of the desk. They swayed unsteadily and then toppled over. As they fell, they knocked over a small china cupid which usually sat atop the desk, which fell to the floor and smashed into several tiny pieces.

I cringed. I didn't have to know anything about the ornament to know that it was very valuable- everything in the morning room was valuable. Slowly, I lowered myself to the floor and picked up some of the fragments. It was beyond repair, that much was obvious.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't face the idea of ringing for Dillamond or Madame Morrible and telling them what I had done and asking them to fix it. The idea of telling Fiyero seemed far worse. What if the ornament was an antique? I knew there were many pieces in Kiamo Ko that had been in the Tiggular family for generations… I just didn't know for sure which pieces they were.

Not sure what else to do, I grabbed an envelope from the desk and placed the pieces inside. Then I shoved the envelope to the back of the desk drawer and left the morning room, feeling guilty.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me- because everything you're thinking/feeling is exactly how I want you to think/feel! Haha.**

**And after 2 ER visits, I am finally starting to feel better. And in some aspects, I now know how Elphaba feels in _Come What May- _cancer aside. I actually found myself quoting her during the 2nd ER visit when they drew some blood, which was a very weird feeling!**

**Chapter 14**

The Kiamo Ko chauffer, Tomek, drove me to Beria Fa the following Friday afternoon. I liked the look of the house immediately. It was obviously smaller than Kiamo Ko, and it looked no less grand; but it did look warm and inviting.

The butler helped me out of the car and invited me into the house, showing me into a small drawing room. I'd only been there for a few moments, before Galinda hurried into the room, smiling warmly with her hands reaching out for mine.

"Elphie! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Thank you for inviting me to stay," I began, but Galinda waved me away.

"Of course! Although I was slightly surprised that you proposed this weekend. Isn't this weekend your wedding anniversary?"

I forced a smile. "Only two months. Nothing important."

Galinda giggled. "Boq and I celebrated weekly for the first two years," she said to me. "But I suppose you and Fiyero are much more practical than we are. Come, let's have tea and then I'll give you a tour."

"You don't have many servants, then?" I asked her later as she showed me around.

"No. Only two maids, a cook, a driver and a butler. The house doesn't need more than that. Of course, I think Fiyero would prefer a small staff too, but Kiamo Ko couldn't run that way," Galinda explained with a smile.

"No, it definishly couldn't," I agreed, trying to imagine it.

"I thought we'd make a day of it tomorrow. Shopping and then lunch, and then more shopping," she laughed.

I smiled. "Fine by me, I'm happy to do anything."

"You may regret saying that," Galinda smiled. "I can admit that I am horrendible to shop with. Yero flat out refuses, and even Boq won't do it anymore! I mean, of course, they're _men, _so what do they know about shopping properly? But I should warn you in advance, nonetheless. Is there anything in particular you need? Or want?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Fiyero told me to bill anything to the house, but I can't think of anything I'd buy. I don't need much."

"But didn't you buy clothes in the Emerald City?"

"Only at Fiyero's insistence," I smiled.

Once Galinda had shown me the house, we changed for dinner and headed down to the parlour to await the arrival of Boq and dinner. Thankfully, dinner wasn't a formal affair unless Galinda and Boq were entertaining, but I had felt I should at least change and freshen up after the journey- however short it had been.

When Boq returned home, he kissed Galinda sweetly in greeting, and kissed me on the cheek, much to my surprise.

"How are you settling in as mistress of Kiamo Ko?" he asked, sitting down.

"I'm learning a lot," I answered.

"Has everyone been welcoming?" Galinda urged and I hesitated.

"Well… most people, yes."

She frowned. "Who's been rude?"

I cringed, not wanting to name names, especially given that Pfannee and Galinda were friends.

"Oh, just one or two people," I tried to avoid answering, but Galinda kept pushing until I admitted.

"Gee, there's a surprise," Boq muttered when I let slip Pfannee's name.

Galinda frowned at her husband, but didn't argue with him. "I am sorry, Elphie. I know she's awful," she admitted. "What exactly did she do?"

I didn't want to bring up Sarima, so I just told them about Pfannee not wanting to touch me.

"It's alright, though," I hastily added. "She's not the first. And I daresay she won't be the last."

"That doesn't make it right though," Boq frowned.

I shrugged helplessly, not knowing what else to say.

"Fiyero and I are talking about entertaining," I said over dinner, trying to contribute something of value to the conversation.

Galinda's face lit up. "Are you really?! How thrillifying! It's been ages!"

"Just something small," I warned her. "And there's no real plans yet. Fiyero thinks we should wait until I know a few people well enough to be comfortable with them."

"And how is that going?" Galinda asked.

"If we could invite the tenants, it would be fine," I chuckled weakly. "But so far the list seems to be limited to the two of you and Avaric."

"Oh, so you've met Avaric, have you?" Boq asked in interest.

"He's been to lunch a few times and dinner once or twice," I nodded.

"He's a good man," Boq nodded approvingly and I smiled in agreement.

"He is. Have he and Fiyero known each other long? Fiyero never says," I asked Galinda.

Galinda looked thoughtful. "Well, we've known him our whole lives. Avaric's father was estate manager to _our _father," she explained. "So in a way we kind of all grew up together. But I think he and Fiyero really became close friends… probably about six or seven years ago. Is that right, dearest?" she asked Boq.

Boq thought about it and nodded. "I think so."

Fiyero didn't seem to have that many close friends, and when I said as much to Galinda, she nodded.

"Yero's always been extremely popular," she told me casually. "But he is really a private person and only has a few _real _friends. And then of course, the past two years…"

Galinda trailed off. I didn't need her to finish, I knew what she was referring to. No doubt Sarima's illness and then death had driven many of Fiyero's friends away, much like what had happened to Nessarose after her accident.

When something awful happened, people didn't know what to say or how to act. So they said and did nothing.

Galinda and I left bright and early the next morning after breakfast. Galinda had spent most of the meal asking if I owned a whole list of things; and she seemed horrified that I owned almost none of them.

"What in the name of Oz _did _you buy in the Emerald City?" she demanded, gaping at me over her coffee.

"Just… clothes," I replied casually. "Most of the clothes I used to own were either second hand or dresses I made myself," I explained. "Fiyero wanted me to have clothes that… looked better I imagine."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "My brother clearly has no idea what is essential for a woman's wardrobe. And I have little faith of his taste in fashion," she sniffed and I laughed.

"He did quite well, I think. He bought me a dress in the Emerald City… before we were engaged. He took me to the theatre, but I didn't have anything suitable to wear. So he bought me a dress."

She seemed surprised by that. "Did he really? Huh... anyway, shall we go?"

"Good luck," Boq said solemnly to me before we left, and I laughed.

"He wasn't joking," Galinda giggled, and then ushered me into the waiting carriage.

I had never experienced anything like shopping with Galinda, a statement which remains true to this day. And it didn't take long before she was piling my arms with clothes and pressuring me to try things on that I neither wanted nor needed.

"What use would I ever have for a riding outfit? I don't ride," I tried to protest.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, Elphie. See, this is why you have me! You may very well be invited to a riding party one day, and whether you ride or not, you need to dress the part," she explained patiently.

I was still doubtful and she could tell. "Elphie, take my word for it," she urged gently. "This is the kind of life you're a part of now. The life I grew up in. Trust me."

I refused to give in on the riding outfit and Galinda eventually gave up. But I did relent on the subject of evening wear, especially if Fiyero and I were to entertain. And I think this is where Galinda had the most fun.

The clothes I had bought in the Emerald City were mostly for daywear, with one or two nicer dresses to wear if we did have company or go out to dinner. Fiyero had reasoned that if I ever needed something formal, I could get it later. But I don't think he had ever imagined the seven dresses Galinda browbeat me into buying.

"You need _options," _Galinda insisted.

"When will I ever need seven evening gowns?" I tried to argue. "Fiyero-"

"Fiyero will understand," Galinda dismissed my protests.

Galinda bought herself several dresses, and at least two pairs of shoes to go with each. Finally, I think she took pity on me and suggested we stop for lunch, a suggestion to which I eagerly agreed.

"Did you ever hear from Aunt Rohsa?" Galinda asked as we ate.

I looked down at my plate, toying with a piece of lettuce with my fork. "Um… no," I replied quietly. "Not that I'm aware of."

The blonde frowned. "That's odd. She wrote to me and talked about how thrillifying it was. She was talking about coming over for Lurlinemas…. I thought for sure she would have written to you personally and welcomed you to the family."

"Well, maybe she wrote to Fiyero and he forgot to mention it," I suggested. "Or maybe… maybe she was just being polite when she wrote to you."

Galinda scoffed. "Aunt Rohsa does _not _be polite. Where do you think I learned to speak my mind?"

I smiled weakly. "Well… I don't know."

"I'm sure she wrote and Fiyero just hasn't mentioned it," Galinda consoled me. "Or maybe it got lost in the mail? It happens."

"Probably," I agreed. "Is Lurlinemas a big event with the family?"

"Well, it's not as though we have a big family to make a big deal of it," she laughed. "We usually do dinner at Kiamo Ko. Aunt Rohsa hasn't been over in a few years though, so it's really just Boq and I with Fiyero and…"

"And Sarima," I finished for her.

Galinda smiled apologetically. "Yes."

"I thought that Lurlinemas would be big for entertaining."

"Sarima wanted to, but Fiyero always thought it should just be family. There was always a big party on New Year's Eve, though. There hasn't been one for the past few years, of course. But it was always fun."

We spent the afternoon looking at more shops, thankfully looking at more than clothes. I spent half an hour looking at books, but I didn't buy anything. I couldn't be sure what the library at Kiamo Ko already had, or whether I should be buying books for the house at all.

Galinda kept up a steady stream, telling me the histories of the houses around Kiamo Ko and the families in them. She was very helpful, trying to think of people in the area who I might like.

"It'll be so much easier for you with friends in the area," she told me confidently. "Now let's see who is good…" she mused.

"Oh, have you met Milla and Sivan Latimore yet?"

I frowned thoughtfully. "I think so… the minister and his wife?"

Galinda nodded eagerly. "Yes! You've met them?"

"Yeah, they were one of the first to call on us. They were nice," I admitted.

"Milla's lovely," Galinda agreed. "She was in Yero's year at school. It was such a scandal in the village when she and Sivan fell in love! The daughter of a noble marrying a minister!"

I was surprised. I hadn't heard that story yet.

"Really?"

Galinda nodded knowingly. "Absolutely. Of course, now it's ancient history and no one acts as though it's a big deal. So, I recommend you get to know them. Who else…? What about the Dockerys? Lina and Daan? They live about five miles from Kiamo Ko, in Croome Gal?"

"I don't think I've met them yet."

Suddenly, she laughed. "Oh, of course you wouldn't have! I completely forgot, they're travelling across Fliaan at the moment! They won't be back until November, I think. I'm sure they'll come call on you once they get back. Anyway, they're lovely. Daan is in the army, but his family's almost as old as ours. And Lina is such a sweetheart. And they have two children, both boys. They're darling."

I smiled faintly. "I'll have to remember that."

"Well, I don't want to bombard you with people," Galinda smiled warmly, picking up a pair of shoes. "Start with the Latimores and the Dockerys, and if you want any more suggestions, I'll introduce you to a few more people."

Shopping aside, I enjoyed the rest of my weekend with Galinda and Boq. Galinda spent a lot of time on Saturday talking with me about makeup, hairstyles and clothes. That was a bit over my head, but I appreciated her efforts nonetheless.

"You have such beautiful hair and you've worn it back every time I've seen you," she scolded me.

"It's just easier that way," I shrugged.

"Well, you should wear it out more often. I'm glad you're listening to me about your glasses."

I had been wearing my glasses less, except when I needed them, not that it seemed to make any difference.

And the weekend had given me the opportunity to get to know Boq better, and I found I liked him very much. He was also into literature, although he was much more well-read than Fiyero; so we could discuss books that we had both actually read.

He took great delight in showing me their little farm, and he and Galinda were both so welcoming that I didn't quite know how to respond.

As I returned to Kiamo Ko on Monday morning, loaded up with everything Galinda had somehow convinced me to buy; I felt exhausted but happy. And I was surprised to find that as I watched the house grow closer and closer, I felt mostly happy at the prospect of returning. I wouldn't say I was happy, but I was looking forward to seeing Fiyero again.

Dillamond met me in the foyer as I came up the front steps, as Hop hurried to retrieve my luggage.

"Welcome back, Madam," the Goat greeted me warmly.

"Thank you, Dillamond. Is Mr Tiggular here or at the office?"

"He's at the office, ma'am, but he left word he'd be home for luncheon."

I nodded. "Thank you. I'll be in my room until lunch, I think."

I headed up to the bedroom and kicked off my shoes, going into the bathroom to wash my face and freshen up after the drive.

Once Hop delivered the luggage to the room, I figured the evening dresses I had bought should be hung up immediately. I was just starting to unpack them when Zeldha entered.

"Oh, I can do that ma'am," she offered quickly.

"I don't mind," I smiled.

"Please, Madam, let me unpack for you," Zeldha beseeched me pleadingly. "Madame Morrible would be furious if she found out I didn't do it."

I hesitated. I was quite capable of unpacking for myself, but I also knew Zeldha was right and I didn't want her getting in trouble because I was being stubborn.

"Very well," I finally relented and Zeldha looked relieved.

"Thank you, ma'am. Did you have a nice time?"

"I did," I nodded.

As Zeldha unpacked for me, I thoughtfully sat at the vanity and unbraided my hair, brushing it out carefully. Galinda had made such a fuss of my hair, but I didn't really think it made a difference if I wore it out. I studied my reflection critically, but still wasn't sure.

The bedroom door opened and I smiled as Fiyero entered the room.

"I thought you weren't coming home until lunch, Dillamond said?" I greeted him.

"Well, we were having a slow morning and I wanted to see you," he smiled.

I rose as he crossed the room and he kissed my cheek softly. "Did you have a nice time with Galinda and Boq?" he asked, seeming almost anxious.

I nodded. "It was very nice. Although shopping with Galinda is exhausting," I admitted and he laughed.

"How much did she convince you to buy?" he asked knowingly.

"Not as much as she wanted to," I said dryly. "How was your weekend?"

He made a face. "I think I would have rather gone shopping with my sister."

I was rather surprised. "That awful? What happened?"

Fiyero sat down and rolled his eyes. "There is some sort of crisis with the servants. Of course, that's usually _your _role, but as you weren't here, I had to deal with it."

I frowned. "What happened?" I asked again.

"It seems Madame Morrible has noticed that an ornament in the morning room is missing. She's accused Hop of either breaking it and hiding it or stealing it, who denies both. It's rather upsetting to the poor boy."

My heart quickened. I had forgotten all about the broken china cupid.

"Which ornament?" I asked him warily.

"A little cupid that Sarima and I were given as a wedding present," Fiyero replied with a frown. "It is upsetting, it's rather valuable. But Hop insists he knows nothing about it."

I cringed, feeling awful for Hop. "I'm so sorry, Fiyero, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I- I accidentally broke the cupid," I explained awkwardly. "It fell, and I was in the middle of something and… I forgot to mention it."

Fiyero just looked at me oddly. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I forgot," I repeated, feeling stupid.

"Where is it now?"

"In an envelope in the desk drawer of the morning room. I don't think it's fixable," I said apologetically.

"Why didn't you ring for Madame Morrible? She would have dealt with it," Fiyero frowned, almost incredulously.

I didn't want to explain how idiotic Madame Morrible made me feel whenever we spoke; or the feeling I got that she didn't really see me as someone who's orders she was supposed to follow.

"I just… I don't know. I was doing something and I just… didn't. I'm sorry. Was it really valuable?"

"Valuable enough," Fiyero replied.

Then he shook his head lightly. "Well, what's done is done. You'll have to tell Madame Morrible and she'll deal with it and see if anything can be done with the pieces. In future, sweetheart, just tell her. Then we avoid horrendible situations like this."

I nodded dumbly. Sweetheart. He had called me sweetheart.

Just as I had imagined, it was awkward telling Madame Morrible what had really happened to the china cupid. Just as Fiyero had, she wondered why I had not simply told her when it happened, and I gave her the same lame excuse of being busy and forgetting about it.

After lunch, I still felt awful, and returned upstairs, claiming a headache. I didn't realise Fiyero had followed me until he sat down on the end of the bed as I was lying on it.

"Elphaba?" he said gently.

He placed his hand on my knee, waiting until I met his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell Morrible? Or me? And don't say you forgot. I don't doubt that it's true, but I don't think it's the whole reason."

I hesitated, before sitting up on the bed. "Sometimes I feel like… like Madame Morrible doesn't… really think I belong."

"Belong?" Fiyero repeated with a frown.

"In Kiamo Ko… running the house… being your wife. I just feel so stupid, that I have no idea what I'm doing. And I didn't want to prove her right. Or you," I admitted, my voice barely a whisper.

I couldn't look at him.

There was a long pause, and then Fiyero gently tilted my head up to look at him. "You broke something by accident, that's all," he reminded me softly. "No one's perfect, accidents happen. I don't ever want you to be afraid to tell me anything," he added looking almost miserable at the thought.

I could have told him then. How much I loathed Madame Morrible; how I felt haunted in the house; how much I loved him and was afraid that he spent every moment comparing me to Sarima and regretting his decision to marry me.

Instead, I simply nodded. "Ok."

"Ok."

He kissed the top of my head and stood up. "You should lie down and rest. I'm going to go back to the office, but I'll be home well before dinner. OK?"

I nodded again and lay down, watching him leave the room.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. FINALLY! I get to write a happy AN for this story that involves no mention of hospital! First of all, this chapter is for my cousin and his wife who welcomed their 2nd daughter on Wednesday- Maisie Kate. She's beautiful! I can't wait to meet her! **

**And secondly, NSW won the State of Origin series after 8 years! I realise this will mean nothing to most of you, but basically State of Origin is a 3 series rugby league game played between New South Wales and Queensland every year. Qld has won the series the past 8 years, but the 2nd game was on Wednesday night and New South Wales won, which means we win the series! Now, I don't particularly care about sport (unless it's Quidditch), but I am a very proud NSW girl, so I'm thrillified!**

**Chapter 15**

At the end of October, there was much excitement in the village, as news spread that a fair was coming to town.

Fiyero had already agreed to give the staff the afternoon and evening off the first day of the fair, which apparently was a custom. Zeldha was absolutely beside herself with excitement.

"The fair is so much fun, Madam!" she exclaimed happily. "Have you ever been?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. "A few times as a child. Not in a long time."

A few times a fair had come to Munchkinland and the staff at the orphanage had taken us; but although we had enjoyed the atmosphere, we never had any money for food, drink or games, so I felt it was kind of pointless. I had refused to go to any more after I was twelve, when there had been a freak show at the fair, and the man running it had invited me to be a part of it.

"Will we go?" I asked Fiyero over breakfast the morning of the day before the fair.

"Of course," he reassured me. "We always go the first night of the fair."

"Another tradition?" I smiled.

"Since before I can remember," he grinned.

So the day the fair opened, after we had eaten lunched, the staff cleared away and headed down to the fairground. I amused myself until Fiyero finished work, and then we walked down, arm in arm.

It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves were well and truly changing colour now, and whilst it was starting to get cooler, it was beautiful.

The atmosphere the closer we got to the fair was ever increasing with excitement. Children were running around, some already clutching balloons or sticks of cotton candy. Men and women were playing ring toss, or throwing darts at balloons, or one of the other games to try and win a prize. There was a carousel and a small ferris wheel and other small rides. It was definitely bigger than any fair that had come to Munchkinland.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked me.

I laughed slightly. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Let's get some food," Fiyero suggested and led me over.

As we lined up to get a corn dog, we found Avaric doing the same thing.

"You like corn dogs?" he asked me, once we'd exchanged greetings.

"I guess we'll find out," I shrugged and Fiyero shook his head.

"I can't believe it. Does Munchkinland not have corn dogs?"

"Orphan," I reminded him.

Avaric smiled. "Goodness, what do they feed orphans? Gruel and dry bread?"

"Not exactly, but it was hardly five-star meals," I answered with a chuckle. "Corn dogs weren't exactly in the budget."

Once both men had carefully supervised me trying my first corn dog- and Fiyero had finished eating it for me- we strolled around, looking at the stalls.

"Fiyero is the ring toss champion," Avaric told me as we paused by the ring toss.

I raised an eyebrow at Fiyero. "Really? Is that so?"

Fiyero shrugged modestly. "Well, what can I say? It's a natural talent," he said seriously and I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at me in mock horror. "What, you doubt me?"

"I wouldn't dare," I replied with a straight face, and Avaric laughed.

"I think she's questioning your natural talent, Fiyero. You may have to prove her wrong."

"Clearly," Fiyero said.

I rolled my eyes, but watched as Fiyero stepped up to the ring toss and handed over some coins.

"Go ahead, impress me," I teased, crossing my arms.

Fiyero cleared his throat and straightened up. He threw his first ring, which missed by a mile. I stifled laughter, and Fiyero pointedly ignored me. His second also missed, although it was closer and I couldn't resist.

"I am in awe of your talents," I said seriously, and Fiyero glared at me.

"I have one ring left," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if your last two attempts are anything to go buy…"

Fiyero exchanged a glance with Avaric I couldn't read, and then Fiyero turned back, preparing himself to throw his last ring. He threw it lightly, and at last, it landed on its mark. Fiyero turned to me with a broad grin as Avaric clapped slowly.

"Congratulotions, but I wouldn't be bragging about those 'superior' ring toss skills," I told him lightly.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, then handed over another coin. "Then you have a go," he challenged me.

I rolled my eyes but took the three rings he handed me. "Fine."

Out of three rings, I managed to somehow land all three rings on targets, and I looked at Fiyero with a smug grin.

Avaric was laughing, and he clapped Fiyero on the shoulder. "I think you've been beaten, mate."

Fiyero shook his head sadly. "Beaten by my own wife," he muttered.

The man running the stall handed us each a prize, mine a plastic bracelet, and Fiyero a small stuffed lion.

"Here," he said, handing it to me. "Clearly you've earned this more than me."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

It was proving to be a great evening, as afternoon turned into dusk. Many villagers said hello as we passed, and Zeldha even came over and asked if I would mind terribly if she introduced me to her parents. I didn't mind in the least, so I went over and met Zeldha's parents and spent several minutes talking with them. Zeldha's mother gushed to me about how happy they were that Zeldha was working at Kiamo Ko, and how much she was enjoying it.

When I finally escaped and found Avaric again, Fiyero was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Fiyero gone?"

"One of the tenants wanted to talk to him about something," he explained. "He said he'll meet you back up at the house. I think it might take a while."

I nodded. "Ok, thanks. I might head back then."

"Would you like me to escort you?" Avaric offered.

I paused momentarily, and then nodded. "Thank you."

Slowly, we began to head back to Kiamo Ko.

"Zeldha's parents are very nice," I commented.

"They are," Avaric agreed. "Their family is one of the estate's oldest tenants."

Silence fell, and I wondered what to say. I hadn't really been alone with Avaric before, usually Fiyero was with us or he was only out of the room for a moment or two.

"So are you feeling settled now?" Avaric finally asked me.

I looked over at him in surprise. Had Fiyero said something to him?

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean… does it feel like home yet?" he rephrased. "Kiamo Ko, this new life… how is it all going?"

"Oh."

I had to think about that.

"It's fine, I suppose. No real complaints," I lied.

Avaric gave me a sceptical look, and I offered a weak smile.

"It really is fine. I guess I'm just not used to it yet… having to call on everyone and that sort of thing."

"I don't think anyone ever gets used to it," Avaric consoled me. "The only person I've ever met who _likes _doing it is Galinda."

I chuckled, that did sound like her.

"I find it easier calling upon the tenants and the villagers than the nobility," I admitted.

"Why is that? No one's been unkind to you, have they? Besides Pfannee, I mean," Avaric asked.

I was surprised for a moment, then supposed Fiyero must have told him about it.

"Oh, no. Not… not outwardly. I just…"

I hesitated. I wasn't really sure how to word it, or if I should be saying it at all.

"I'm sure everyone is always wondering what Fiyero sees in me… why he married me," I said quietly. "And I mean, I can't blame them. I don't really fit in here, do I? Especially compared to Sarima."

Avaric looked rather horrified. "Elphaba, I can assure you that no one is thinking that," he reassured me.

"You can read minds? Fiyero failed to mention that."

He smiled slightly. "Well, no one is saying that… that I'm aware of. And if I did, I would make sure it stopped immediately."

I said nothing.

"I know he loved her very much."

Avaric frowned. "Sarima?"

I nodded. "Of course. And I feel like all I hear about is how beautiful she was, and graceful, and talented, and sophisticated… and I know Fiyero cares for me, but I can't compete with that. Even if I wasn't green."

"Does Fiyero know this? How you're feeling?" he asked me suddenly.

I shook my head. "No. It's not important."

"It certainly is important," Avaric argued. "Elphaba, if Yero knew-"

"Please don't tell him," I begged. "Really, I'm just being stupid. It's nothing really. I just… I'm a perfectionist," I forced a smile. "And I'm just… ninety nine per cent sure that I'm failing at all this. At this new life, at being a wife… and I don't like it."

"I think you're doing a wonderful job," Avaric said quietly. "I can't tell you how happy I am that Fiyero met and married you, Elphaba. You may not believe me, but trust me, Fiyero is so happy since he's met you. Happier than I've seen him in a long time. You should talk to him. He'd want to know."

I didn't even think about it for a moment before shaking my head. "I don't want to worry him. Let's just change the subject, shall we? Something cheerier?"

Avaric looked reluctant, but he agreed. When we reached Kiamo Ko, before bidding me farewell, he turned to me.

"Elphaba, I would really suggest you talk to Fiyero. He really would want to know if you're worried about… his past."

I paused. "I'll think about it," I told him, hoping I sounded sincere. "Thank you for escorting me back, Avaric. Goodnight."

Avaric bowed his head. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

It really wasn't a question of telling Fiyero anything that I was feeling; although I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

It was a few days after that when Fiyero came home from the office one night, his face stiff and gloomy. He barely spoke all evening, until we were in our room and getting ready for bed.

"Did something happen today?" I asked uncertainly.

"No," he replied shortly, then disappeared into the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on and frowned, wondering what was going on. Zeldha entered the room to help me ready for bed.

"Is there anything you need, Madam?" she asked me politely.

"No thank you, Zeldha."

"I suppose today is a difficult day for you and Mr Tiggular," she said casually and my head whipped up.

"What do you mean?"

She looked startled. "Well… only… they were saying downstairs that today is the wedding anniversary of Mr and Mrs Tiggular. I mean-"

"I understand," I cut her off. "Thank you, Zeldha. Goodnight."

Zeldha curtsied apologetically. "Goodnight, Madam."

That explained a lot. Today was Fiyero and Sarima's anniversary. I had never thought about it before, although it seemed ludicrous now. Of course they would have an anniversary at some point.

I didn't think I should mention it to Fiyero, the memory of the day obviously was upsetting for him.

So when he returned from the bathroom, I said nothing, just stared at my book intently.

"Are you happy?"

I looked up at him, surprised at the question. "What?"

He sat down on the bed, looking at me solemnly. "Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" I frowned.

"One that demands a honest answer."

I closed my book and sat up.

"An honest answer requires a specific question. I could tell you that at this moment, I am happy, but I don't think that's what you're asking."

Fiyero looked at me for a long moment. "Are you happy? With me?"

"Yes," I replied simply and opened my book again.

"Elphaba."

I sighed, looking up again. "What? You asked, I answered."

Fiyero didn't look convinced or reassured, and I wondered if Avaric had said something to him.

"Where is this coming from? Why are you asking me this?" I demanded.

Fiyero got up from the bed and began pacing restlessly, not looking at me.

"I've noticed, you know. You're thinner since we got here. Quieter. Tenser."

"You met me on the closest thing to a vacation I've ever had. Of course I'm tenser here," I said impatiently.

I couldn't deny the other two, but I wouldn't admit to it.

"I wonder if I was very selfish in marrying you," Fiyero murmured.

I swore my heart almost stopped. "What are you saying?" I asked hoarsely.

"I'm too old for you. You should have married someone your own age," he said, still not looking at me.

I got out of bed and faced him, tossing my braid over my shoulder. "Marry _who_ my own age?!" I demanded indignantly. "We've been over this. Green, remember? Not a desirable quality amongst Munchkins. Now, _where _is this coming from?"

"I was selfish, I pushed you into it. You hesitated and I pushed."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "We could have known each other for ten years and I would have hesitated. I married you because I wanted to. The end. Ok?"

Fiyero just looked at me intently.

"Do you not think I'm happy? That we're happy?" I asked him.

He was silent. "I suppose that's another way we're alike," he finally replied. "I don't know enough about being happy to know what it's supposed to feel like. But if you say you're happy, I'll take your word on it."

"Great," I said tightly. I got back into bed, lay down and rolled onto my side as I switched off the lamp on my side of the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," came the quiet answer after a long pause.

**AN. In other news, I have started a new Facebook page about fanfiction. Not _my _fanfiction, just a page to discuss and recommend fanfics and/or ideas in general. So, please "Like" it! There's a whole blog post about it with the link, so check it out. Or you can just go to Facebook and search for the "Fanfiction Fans" page. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I know, this story has so much angst! And you can't even blame me- it's _Rebecca's _fault, not mine. But I promise, within this week, things will change. Just bear with me! **

**Chapter 16**

For a few weeks after that, things seemed almost normal between Fiyero and I- as they had been in the Emerald City. And life at Kiamo Ko did seem to improve slightly.

As Galinda had predicted, Lina and Daan Dockery came to call on us when they returned from their trip to Fliaan. And as Galinda had said, Lina was very sweet and made me feel very welcome. Apparently, Galinda had already written to her and told her all about me. Including a few key details, I rather wished my sister-in-law hadn't shared.

"I hear you're a very talented musician," Lina said to me over tea.

I immediately looked to Fiyero, who raised his hands in surrender. "I said nothing."

"Actually, it was Galinda who told me," she explained, laughing slightly.

"Oh… well… I play," I said awkwardly.

"And sings," Fiyero added, ignoring the glare I sent in his direction.

"Well, that sounds lovely," Daan said. "We'd love to hear you play sometime."

"Don't pressure her, Daan," Lina scolded her husband. "So, Mrs Tiggular, are you planning to entertain much at Kiamo Ko?"

As usual, Fiyero and I exchanged a glance. However, this time, we had a different answer.

"We've been talking about that actually," Fiyero answered her. "It's just a matter of choosing the right time."

After they had gone, I turned to Fiyero.

"Maybe we should do something. Just something small," I suggested. "And then people might stop asking."

Fiyero chuckled. "They won't stop asking, but I think you're right. We should do something small. A dinner party, perhaps?"

I nodded.

"And you could play something for us," Fiyero added innocently.

My eyes narrowed. "Nice try."

"Come on, Elphaba," he protested.

I shook my head firmly. "Nope. Not going to happen."

"Just one little song?" Fiyero asked beseechingly.

"No."

And thus, we- or rather I- began to plan our first dinner party. Fiyero did consult on the guest list, which would be Galinda and Boq; Lina and Daan; Milla and Sivan and Avaric. Otherwise, he left all arrangements to me, and I in turn left them to Madame Morrible.

The dinner would be in two weeks, and Fiyero spent the first four days after we made the decision, attempting to convince me to play something on the evening.

"Why?" I finally demanded in exasperation. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because I haven't heard you play since we first met, and I very much liked the first performance I saw," he replied quietly.

I wasn't sure how to argue against that. "But that's just _you. _Why should I play in front of everyone else?"

Fiyero smiled. "Because I'd like to boast about my talented wife, and it's much more satisfactory if they witness the aforementioned talents for themselves."

Finally, I gave in. Which meant I had a task that I couldn't delegate to Madame Morrible- finding a suitable song to play.

I dug out my limited collection of sheet music, and ordered several more books from the Emerald City, and prowled through the library and the parlour where the beautiful piano sat; trying to find the perfect song.

Three days before, I still hadn't found one; and I was getting more and more nervous. One morning, I was sitting in the morning-room, surrounded by sheet music with a pen and paper next to me, making lists of potential songs.

"Madam?"

I looked up to find Madame Morrible standing in the room.

"Oh, hello Madame Morrible. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering, Madam, if I could help you," she answered, to my surprise. "Zeldha tells me that you've been searching through sheet music."

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, yes. You see, Mr Tiggular has convinced me to play something at our dinner party. I'm trying to find the right song."

She handed me a folder that was in her hands. "This was in a cupboard. I thought you might find it useful."

I took it and was surprised to find it full of sheet music. "Where was this?"

Madame Morrible didn't answer me. "These are songs that used to be played in the old days, at the big parties. You might find something suitable here."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

She nodded her head. "Of course, Madam. If there's anything else you need, please let me know."

As she left, I was admittedly surprised by Madame Morrible's sudden heel face turn. Maybe things really were looking up. Maybe, finally, things would change. She had been almost friendly in that moment, a remarkable change from the last few months and I wondered what had changed.

I mused over it slightly as I looked through the folder she had given me, but was distracted as I found several songs that would be perfect for the occasion. Very pleased once I had made my choice, I was able to focus on other details for the night.

The many evening gowns Galinda had convinced me to buy were finally proving themselves useful; and I was glad I didn't have to worry about finding something to wear on top of everything else.

At long last, the night of the dinner party arrived. Fiyero came up to the bedroom early, changed into his suit and left; leaving me alone with Zeldha to get dressed. The dress I had chosen was long, black and sleeveless, with a round neck and diamonds that overlayed the neck. It was figure hugging, but not as some of the others I had ended up buying. I wore small black heels and the only jewellery I wore was a pair of small diamond earrings Fiyero had bought me on our honeymoon.

I wore no makeup, and Zeldha carefully arranged my hair into a loose chignon updo.

"You look lovely, madam," she said admiringly.

I smiled faintly. "Thank you, Zeldha."

The guests were due to arrive at six, and it was almost five to when Fiyero knocked lightly on the door.

"Elphaba? Are you ready?"

I rose just as he entered the room, and he drew to a stop.

"You look gorgeous," he said softly, and I smiled but thankfully did not blush.

"Thank you. Are we ready?"

Fiyero nodded and offered me his arm. "Just waiting for everyone to arrive. Of course, Avaric will be here promptly at six. Galinda and Boq will be what Galinda deems fashionably late, and the others will fall somewhere in between," he grinned and I laughed slightly.

Sure enough, the guests arrived just as he had said. When Galinda and Boq arrived, I was talking to Lina and Milla and Galinda immediately rushed over to hug me and to gush over my appearance.

"You look so beautiful!" she beamed at me. "I love your hair like that, Elphie!"

I touched the chignon somewhat shyly. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Alright, Galinda," Fiyero said calmly, appearing beside me and placing a hand on the small of my back. "Take a breath, will you."

"I'm just complimenting your wife. Someone has to," Galinda retorted.

"I've already done that," Fiyero rolled his eyes.

I cleared my throat as I saw Dillamond appear in the room, eager to move the conversation away from myself.

"I think dinner's ready. Should we move into the dining room?"

Fiyero looked at me gratefully. "Yes, lets."

Fiyero was seated at one end of the table, with me at the other. I had Galinda on my right and Sivan on my left; while Fiyero was seated between Lina and Avaric, and Milla, Daan and Boq filled out the rest of the table. Madame Morrible had outdone herself on the menu, everything was absolutely delicious. Everything seemed to be going very smoothly and, as the meal progressed, I was able to relax for the most part.

It wasn't as scary or as awkward as I had imagined, although I was still dreading having to sing later.

At long last, after five courses, Fiyero spoke to the table at large, although his gaze was directed at me.

"Shall we move to the parlour?"

I nodded silently.

Galinda beamed as she fell into step with me. "I am so excited to hear you sing, Elphie!"

I blushed. "I wouldn't expect anything too amazing, Galinda."

"I'm sure that's not true," she chuckled.

"It is most definishly not true," Fiyero called from behind us.

I frowned at him over my shoulder. "Fiyero."

"What?" he asked innocently.

We all moved into the parlour, and the others took their seats as I hovered by uncertainly, wondering if I could do this.

Fiyero stood beside me. "Well, it's no secret I am very excited that I've managed to persuade my wife to give us a demonstration of her remarkable musical talent tonight. So… Elphaba?"

I felt sure my face was bright red.

"Um… Fiyero's exaggerating," I said uncomfortably. "But… here goes nothing."

Fiyero chuckled as I moved over to the piano. It was the first time I'd actually touched it since Fiyero showed it to me, let alone played it.

I sat down, discreetly slipped off my shoes and took a breath, steeling myself before pressing the first chord. I tried to tune out the others as I focused on the song.

"_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger,_

_An endless aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower,_

_And you its only seed._

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance._

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give,_

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live._

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long,_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong,_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose."_

As I finished, there was quick and hurried applause. I looked up, feeling awkward. Milla, Sivan, Lina and Daan were smiling broadly. Avaric and Boq's smiles however, looked rather strained, although I couldn't work out why. Galinda was clapping frantically, although she looked anxious and her eyes kept flickering nervously across the room. Puzzled, I looked over to find Fiyero and my stomach dropped.

His face was white, and his jaw was tighter than I had ever seen it. He wasn't applauding, or moving at all. The look in his eyes actually scared me. It was a look of so many things. Of shock, of anger and of pain. It was overwhelming.

"That was absolutely beautiful, Elphaba!" Milla commented.

"You play very well," Sivan added with an approving nod.

"Yes, wasn't that thrillifying?!" Galinda said, far louder than I thought necessary. "I'm so glad we finally got to hear it!"

"I do love that song," Lina smiled at me.

The conversation thankfully moved past me and onto music as the coffee was poured. Throughout the whole time, Fiyero said nothing. He never lost that look on his face, and he barely moved a muscle.

Eventually, Lina and Daan and Milla and Sivan left, thanking us for the night and bidding farewell. The minute Hop had showed them out and it was only Galinda, Boq and Avaric who remained, Fiyero got to his feet and left the room without a word.

"What happened?" I asked Galinda blankly once he'd left.

Galinda looked anxious. "Oh, Elphie. I mean, of course, you couldn't have known, but… it's just awful."

My eyes widened. "What's awful? What couldn't I have known?"

Galinda looked helplessly at Boq and Avaric, who cleared his throat awkwardly. "Er… the song you sang… which was done beautifully, by the way, Fiyero was right in saying how talented you are-"

"Avaric," I cut him off, silently pleading him to get to the point.

"It was their song," Boq told me apologetically.

I felt sick. "What?"

Galinda nodded miserably. "_The Rose. _It was their song. Fiyero's and Sarima's. It was played at their wedding, and at her funeral," she explained in a whisper.

A wave of absolute horror swept over me as their words sunk in.

"Oh."

"You didn't know," Galinda was quick to remind me, clearly trying to be reassuring. "How could you? I mean, of _all _the songs in the world for you to choose from… what were the odds? Why should it even be _mentioned?"_

I rose to my feet. "I should find Fiyero and apologise," I said, but Galinda stopped me.

"Don't. Just leave him be," she beseeched me. "Just let him… cool down."

I sank back into my seat. "He probably hates me," I whispered.

"Why should he hate you?" Avaric consoled me. "As Galinda said, you couldn't know."

"He probably just wasn't prepared for it," Boq offered. "I'm sure once the shock wears off, it'll all be fine."

They were all so nice, trying to be positive; but their words of comfort were no use. I felt horrendible about the shock I must have caused him, of course. But most of all, I felt guilty. Guilty that my main thought was that there had never been more proof that Fiyero was still grieving for Sarima; and the reminder that he loved her and was still mourning for her made me feel… disappointed.

And my disappointment made me feel worse than ever.

**AN. This song is **_**The Rose, **_**just in case you've been living under a rock and don't know it.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Elphaba'sGirl- no, in the book Elphaba doesn't play piano. She does draw, however. But how the dinner party bit goes in the book wouldn't work in this case; so I changed it to music because I could work it better.**

**AND I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS STORY! We were in Melbourne on the weekend (yes again) to see Anthony Warlow and Faith Prince in concert (which was awesome). Because we had time to kill, we decided to enter the Wicked lottery for the matinee- and won! Front row seats for $35! Woo! I was sitting next to the CUTEST little girls, sisters who were 8 and 7. At intermission, the 8 year old turned to me and said "You look just like Elphaba. You're nice and beautiful." And I died. We told them about stage door so they went and met Ali Calder (Elphaba standby), and it was so adorable because they were so excited. It totally made my day. Hell, it made my week. **

**Chapter 17**

And just like that, the normalcy that had developed between Fiyero and I was gone. For the next three days after the dinner party, he barely spoke to me. The longest we were in a room together was when we ate dinner; even at night he came to bed after I was asleep and was gone before I woke up. He spent most of his time when not in the office locked in his study; and I spent all my time in my bedroom.

It was only the fourth day that I came out of my daze of grief and guilt to remember exactly how I had come across _The Rose. _

It had been in the folder Madame Morrible have given me, the one she had "found". With that realisation, I sat upright with a start. Galinda, Avaric and Boq had been right- I couldn't have known about the significance of the song. But Madame Morrible could have. She would have. And I was willing to bet anything that every song in that folder she had given me had some particular significance to Fiyero and Sarima.

In a flash, I was up and out of the room, stalking the halls until I found Aina and the maids cleaning the drawing room. They looked startled to see me, but for the first time, I didn't care.

"Where's Madame Morrible?" I demanded.

Aina hesitated. "Um, I'm not sure. The last time I saw her she was heading towards the east wing. Madam," she added, dipping her head politely.

Her answer confusified me. The east wing was empty, what would Madame Morrible be doing there? No one had used it… since Sarima had died.

I hurried off towards the east wing, only slowing as I climbed the staircase. The east wing was closed off, and eerily deserted. There was no light, so the halls were bathed in shadows, even in daytime. It was very cold and very still and it made me halt. Although I had always felt as though I was being shadowed; it was in the hallway that I truly felt for the first time as though the house was haunted.

I almost tiptoed through the halls, looking for Madame Morrible. There seemed to be no signs of life anywhere, and I wondered if Aina had been mistaken- or sent me to the wrong place on purpose.

I stopped as I thought I heard a muffled crash. Frowning, I tentatively opened the nearest door on my left. It was an empty closet. The next room proved to be a bathroom, also empty and deserted. The next door on my right, however, opened into a large bedroom. It was a beautiful, grand room- far grander than the bedroom Fiyero and I had in the west wing. The drapes were shut, but I could still make out sheet covered furniture in the room.

The room smelt stale, it had clearly not had any fresh air in the room for a very long time. But I knew immediately that this was Sarima's room.

"Can I help you?"

I whirled around, my heart in my throat. Madame Morrible was standing behind me, her face made of stone and her eyes cold. Her tone was almost accusing as she levelled me with her severe stare.

I faltered for a moment under the icy glare, but then I remembered why I had come looking for her and steeled herself.

"Oh, Madame Morrible. I- I wanted to talk to you. Aina said you were up here."

She held herself stiff and straight. "Did you see the room?"

I looked over my shoulder. "No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Let me show you around," she offered, her voice unusually pleasant.

That was the last thing I wanted. "Oh, thank you, but I-"

"Isn't it a beautiful room?" she interrupted, taking my arm and moving us into the room. "Here, let's open the drapes and let some light in."

She released her grasp on my arm and moved away towards the windows, pulling back the drapes so the room was filled with light. Then she bustled around the room, pulling the sheets off the furniture. I could only watch, not sure what she was doing.

"Madame Morrible-"

"It's a beautiful room, isn't it? Mrs Tiggular decorated it herself, you know. It was influenced by the Gilikinese style of the last century. Notice the pastels and the silk wallpaper? Look at the furniture, it's all mahogany. It complements the colour scheme, doesn't it?"

There was an odd fever in her voice that unnerved me, but I didn't know what to say or do as she pulled me over to the vanity.

"Look at these brushes. They were made especially in Quox. Mr Tiggular bought them for her as a wedding present."

She sat me down and picked up a brush, miming running it through my hair.

"Her hair was so much nicer than yours though. Thicker, with natural gorgeous soft curls. She made me brush it every night, exactly one hundred strokes."

I sat there dumbly, just staring at her reflection in the glass. Suddenly, she put the brush down, exactly where it had been; moving over to the bed.

"Here's her bed. Exactly as it was the day she died. Here's her nightgown. Come, feel it. It's satin. Isn't it lovely? You can see how tall and thin she was."

I watched as Madame Morrible gently caressed the fabric of the nightgown. Then she walked over to the closet, talking me through the contents of her wardrobe. Sarima's evening gowns, fur coats, every exquisite item that she had owned.

The knot in my stomach kept growing tighter. It was clear nothing in the room had really changed since Sarima had died. The room was like a shrine, and the whole place gave me the creeps.

Finally, I summoned my courage and stood up. "I wanted to talk to you. About that folder of music you gave me."

A sneer crossed her lips that she was unable to hide. "Ah, yes."

"You did," I said, disbelief colouring my tone. "You gave it to me on purpose. Was every song on there a favourite of Sarima's?" I demanded.

Her face darkened as her eyes narrowed. "You dare speak her name?" she hissed, taking a step forward.

I stepped back in alarm. She followed me into the room, her face growing ever more ominous as she crossed into shadow.

"_You _dare speak of her?! You didn't know her!"

"Why would you do that?" I demanded. "Why would you give me songs that she loved? Surely you _had _to know that it would upset Mr Tiggular."

"And we wouldn't want to upset Mr Tiggular," she mocked me. "I thought he needed to be reminded. Because he hasn't seemed to give Mrs Tiggular a second thought since she was put into the ground."

"You know that's not true," I said quietly, even as it killed me to say it. "He loves her. He misses her."

"Well, he certainly acts that way, disappearing off to the Emerald City and marrying the first slut he meets," she spat.

I was so shocked I was speechless.

"What?" I managed to gasp.

"Why did you have to come?" she demanded, in a suddenly choked voice. "Why couldn't you stay in the Emerald City? Or stay in that Oz forsaken hellhole waste of space they call Munchkinland? Oz knows you belong there."

I was shocked, but surprisingly calm. Her derisive tone was nothing I hadn't heard before. The words were new, but the tone was familiar.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked her, the question that had been on my mind since I first met her.

"I know… _believe _me, I know that I am all wrong for Fiyero and for this lifestyle. But I have never done _anything _to you," I added, my voice shaking slightly and I hated myself for it.

"Is it because I'm green?"

She scoffed. "You think it has anything to do with your heinous skin colour?"

Heinous. There was a word I hadn't heard associated with my skin before. This was a rare occurrence, actually. If I hadn't been so shocked and furious, I would have had to give her points for that.

Madame Morrible stepped towards me, every line of her face filled with hatred. "How do you think it's been for me? All this time? Watching you walk where she walked, and sit where she sat? Do you think you're worthy to take her place? As if anyone could," she spat, eyeing me up and down. "Hearing Dillamond and Hop and Zeldha call _you _Mrs Tiggular. You!"

She glared at me accusingly. "You've tried to replace her."

"I haven't changed anything," I said in amazement. "Nothing. I've left the running of the house, the menus, the staff… everything's been left as you had it. Everything has been exactly the same since the day I arrived here. Sarima's damn portrait still hangs in the drawing room!"

I didn't see her hand come up until it was too late, and I was robbed of breath as her palm slapped across my cheek.

"This is _her _home, not yours! _She _is Mrs Tiggular, not you. You shouldn't be here!" she insisted, almost desperately.

"Why? Why couldn't you just stay away? Mr Tiggular doesn't love you. No one wants you here. The staff have been talking about you since the day you got here, it's _obvious _that you don't belong here. We all know it, _you _know it."

I couldn't deny it, but I said nothing and held her gaze.

"Madame Morrible, I think you should go lie down. You're obviously upset."

Her lips curled in a sneer. "I should go lie down? Well, if the mistress of the house thinks I should go lie down," she mocked.

"Don't you get it? You have no authority here, no power. Sarima is still the mistress here, and she always will be. She's dead, but this will always be her home. She will always be here. You feel her, don't you? You know this. I've seen you- tip-toeing through the halls, looking over your shoulder. She will _always _be here. So why don't you just leave?"

The closer she stepped towards me, the more I couldn't help but step back towards the window.

"You shouldn't be here. You should leave. It should be you who's dead, not her."

She stepped forward, grasping my arm in a vice-like grip.

"You could jump," she said softly, staring intently at me. "You could jump out this window and it would all be over quickly. And then everything would be as it was. No one would miss you. No one would care."

I couldn't speak, I felt completely frozen.

"Jump," she breathed.

For a moment, the briefest second, I was tempted. For a moment, I knew she was right. No one would miss me. Fiyero wouldn't miss me. Who would care if I was dead?

And then I stumbled away from Madame Morrible and the window, tearing my arm out of her grip and looking at her in horror.

Then suddenly, Madame Morrible was her old self again, standing tall and stiff; her face distant, polite and her stare aloof and calm.

"Do you need something, Madam?"

I stared at her for a moment, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then I turned and left the room as quickly as I could without running. This was the last straw. I had put up with a lot since coming to Kiamo Ko, from Fiyero, from the staff and from myself. I had been polite and quiet, and afraid. But no more. I wasn't going to do it anymore.

I was leaving.

**AN. Bet you all hate Morrible even more now, am I right?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I almost updated early. ALMOST. LOL. **

**Chapter 18**

I burst through the door to my bedroom, and rang the bell urgently. By the time Zeldha hurried into the room, I was already pulling things out of drawers and throwing them onto the middle of the bed.

"Yes, Madam?"

I barely glanced at her. "I need my luggage. Now."

It was the harshest I had ever spoken to her, and I thought I saw her flinch, but I couldn't care about that right now.

"Yes, Madam. Right away, ma'am," she curtsied and almost ran out of the room.

I continued to grab belongings from all over the room and pile them on the bed. I couldn't even think, I just had to keep moving. The thought of standing still, even for a second, was too much to bear. I was afraid what I might do if I stopped and thought. Autopilot was safer.

I heard footsteps approaching eventually, and felt an internal wave of relief. Which quickly vanished when the next voice I heard was not Zeldha's.

"What are you doing?"

They were the first words Fiyero had spoken to me in days.

"Packing," I said shortly, not looking at him.

"Why? Where are you going?" he asked, and I thought I detected a note of panic in his voice.

"I'm leaving."

Fiyero said nothing for a moment. "What do you mean, you're leaving?" he finally said. "Why? To go where?"

I fought not to let him hear my voice shaking. "I don't know where," I admitted. "It doesn't matter. I just… I can't do this anymore. I have to go. It'll just be easier that way. No one will have to pretend anymore."

I was folding clothes that were already folded, staring intently at the fabric to save looking at him. I froze as he suddenly grabbed my arm, much gentler than Madame Morrible had, making me look at him.

Reluctantly, I lifted my eyes to look at him. I was taken aback slightly when I did, there was more emotions on his face than I could ever remember seeing before.

"You want to leave?"

I hesitated. "I _have_ to leave," I said hoarsely.

His eyes darkened slightly. "Why?"

"Fiyero, please," I whispered. I didn't want to have to say the truth we both knew and had ignored for so long.

"Just let me go. It'll be easier."

"I can't do that, Elphaba," he said quietly, still holding my arm. "Not until I know why. Don't I deserve to know why my wife is leaving me?"

Despite my best efforts, my eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you get it?" I demanded. "I can't be here, I don't belong here. I- I can't be her."

His hand dropped from my arm and he paled. "What are you talking about?" he asked me, sounding genuinely confusified.

I crossed my arms over my stomach, feeling as though it were the only thing keeping me upright, holding me together.

I didn't want to say it aloud.

"You're still in love with her," I choked out. "I can tell. And I told myself it didn't matter. But I can't… I can't be in this house. Not with her- her portrait hanging in the drawing room, and her things everywhere and… she's all over this house. It's like I can always feel her watching me, she's still here. And everyone is reminding me every moment of every day that I'm not her, that I'm nothing like her and that I can't replace her. And I'm done trying. I _told _you that I was all wrong for this life… and I was right."

Fiyero looked pained. "Elphaba-"

He was cut off as Zeldha appeared in the doorway, carrying suitcases under her arms. She paused uncertainly, seeing Fiyero in the room.

"Madam?"

"Here," Fiyero addressed her, taking the cases from her. "Thank you, Zeldha."

She looked alarmed as Fiyero gently but firmly shut the door on her. He put the suitcases down and then turned to me. I watched as he opened his mouth, then closed it again wordlessly.

"Elphaba…" he finally said, breaking the silence.

"I won't stop you from leaving," he said quietly. "But I'm asking… I'm _begging_ you… hear me out first. There's something I need to tell you… something I should have told you a long time ago. And then if you still want to leave…" he trailed off, as though he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Please?"

I hesitated, and finally gave a small nod. Fiyero gently led me to the two chairs in the ante-room, sitting in one and staring at his hands as I waited expectantly and sat in the other. I still felt numb.

"When I was… much younger," he began. "About sixteen or something, I became… I changed… I-" he stopped himself, and then sighed deeply. "I acted like an ass," he confessed, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"I was a rich teenager with a dead mother and a busy father who was bored and very full of himself," Fiyero said rather nonchalantly. "My friends and I started… partying and making trouble. I believe the term used to describe our behaviour was 'scandalacious'," he added with a grim smile.

I said nothing, but I remembered what I had heard about Fiyero in his youth.

"People used to tell me that one day, I'd regret it. That I'd meet a girl, fall in love with her, and I'd regret the way I'd acted and change my ways. And I did."

Fiyero looked off to the distance, somewhere over my right shoulder.

"I thought Sarima was perfect. She was… beautiful and stylish and she was from a good family, so my father approved. I was head over heels for her, and I thought that this was it. We'd get married and live happily ever after."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear again how perfect and beautiful Sarima was. Not least from Fiyero.

"That lasted about three months."

My eyes opened and I looked to Fiyero with a puzzled frown.

"What Sarima and I had wasn't love," Fiyero said quietly. "I don't think she knew what love was. I soon found out that all she wanted was my money and my name. Or the power and prestige that came with my name. After three months she started to withdraw, she didn't want me to touch her. And she showed her true colours, every foul bit of her personality she hadn't shown while we were courting."

Fiyero's tone was bitter. "Sarima _was_ beautiful. And she knew it. She used to manipulate people, use them. She'd be so lovely and sweet to people to their faces and have them convinced that they were best friends. And then behind their backs, she'd mock them, bitch about them constantly. Four months later, I found she'd been having an affair with my best friend since we were engaged."

I couldn't hide my shock at that. "_Avaric?!"_ I said incredulously, gaping. It seemed so unlike him.

"No," Fiyero was quick to assure me. "No, not Avaric. Someone who had been my best friend as a teenager."

"I told her to end it. I told her she had to end it or I'd throw her out and we'd get a divorce. No money, no name, she'd have nothing. And she laughed at me," he recalled, his face dark.

"She laughed in my face and told me she'd do as she pleased and if I tried to throw her out, she'd tell everyone that I beat her. That she'd do everything she could to ruin my family's name. And I couldn't do that, especially not to my father," Fiyero said simply.

"So… we lived a lie. We pretended to the servants, our families, friends… all of the Vinkus- hell, all of Oz thought we were the happiest couple to walk the earth. And every day… I grew to hate her more and more."

He looked utterly miserable as he spoke and I just sat there, staring at him and trying to take it all in.

"And then she got sick. She was sick for a long time," Fiyero said quietly. "And for the last two months, we both knew she wouldn't survive. We knew she was dying. And I was… relieved," he admitted. "I was relieved that this was a way out of it, that kept everything secret and everything safe. Sarima would have no power over me anymore. But she knew that too," he said with a wry smile.

"And I suppose she just couldn't resist one last chance to ruin my life before leaving it. It was two days before she died, and she called me to her bedside. I thought maybe she was going to apologise, to repent. I thought… I was stupid enough to think she might regret the things she'd done, that she'd made my life and her own utterly miserable because she wanted money and power. Instead, she told me that she would always be watching. I would never be free of her."

Fiyero's gaze shifted to me. "She told me that I didn't deserve to be happy. That if she had anything to do with it, any power in the afterlife, she would ensure that I was never happy."

"That's not possible," I blurted, unable to help myself.

"I certainly believed her," Fiyero admitted candidly. "I left the room and never went back. I wasn't with her when she died. But her threat seemed true. I was relieved she was dead, and I felt guilty about that. And I had to suffer everyone offering condolences, playing the grieving widower. It felt like she had won, that she was still watching… that I never _would_ be free of her."

He sighed. "The house felt… suffocating. People coming to call, sending flowers… for _months_. And Sarima kept haunting my dreams, telling me I'd never be happy, never be free. So eventually, I fled."

"To the Emerald City," I said with realisation, and Fiyero nodded, his gaze locked on mine.

"To the Emerald City," he agreed. "I just wanted to get out of the Vinkus, hoping it would help. And then I met you."

"I fell in love with you that night I heard you sing," he told me and I hardly dared to breathe. "I heard you sing and I just had to listen and then I saw you… all I could think about that night was you. There were no dreams, no thoughts of Sarima. That's why I followed you to the library that day. All I could think about was that I had to get to know you, I had to spend time with you. As much time as I could."

I felt an odd sense of déjà vu as Fiyero got up from his chair and approached me. He knelt down beside me, and took my hands in his, holding them tightly.

"When you came to my room and said that you were leaving… going back to Munchkinland… I couldn't stand the thought," he admitted. "You… you're brilliant. Brilliant and beautiful and meant for so much more than being a _companion," _he said with the word with distaste.

"I wanted more for you, I wanted a better life for you. And asking you to marry me was the only thing I could think of. I wanted to tell you… Oz, all I wanted to do was to tell you how much I loved you and that I needed you in my life. But, I was terrified."

My head was whirling. He loved me? He… needed me?

"Every time I went to tell you, I heard Sarima's voice in my head. She broke my heart," he confessed. "She took it and stomped on it and broke it into pieces. And I didn't think it could be put back together until I met you; but the thought of giving you the pieces and then getting hurt again… I was afraid. Especially when you were so vulnerable, and so young… I thought it wasn't fair to you."

"But… you still proposed," I said, puzzled.

Fiyero smiled faintly. "I told you I was selfish in marrying you. As scared as I was, the idea of not having you with me… I wasn't prepared to give you up. I was selfish. I thought… I hoped that you loved me, that you felt _something_ for me. But I told myself you had only said yes to get away from Munchkinland. But I didn't care. As long as you were in my life, there was a chance. One day you might love me, and I'd wait forever until that day came," he said quietly.

I didn't know what to say. I was sure I was dreaming. Nothing felt real anymore.

"But… you used to get this look… like you were in another time, and I knew, I knew you were thinking of her," I murmured, my voice trembling. "And the other night, in the parlour…"

Fiyero winced. "I'm so sorry, Elphaba," he said softly. "I just… I hadn't heard that song in a very long time. And I've been trying so hard to forget about her, and you singing it seemed like a sign from her… a reminder that she has still won."

A sob caught in my throat, and the tears I had been fighting for so long began to fall. "I thought you were thinking of her… that you kept thinking how different I am from her."

Fiyero's face was soft as he gently lifted a hand to wipe away a tear. "Oh, Elphaba… I am," he admitted and I cringed. "But in the best way possible," he added softly.

"I thought you still loved her."

He shook his head slowly. "I haven't loved her for a very, very long time. Years."

Fiyero seemed to hesitate, his grip on my hands tightening. "I told you I wouldn't stop you from leaving."

I stiffened, looking over my shoulder towards the bed with my belongings piled on it, waiting to be packed.

"I know I have no right to ask this," he added quietly. His voice shook for the first time since he entered the room and I turned back to him, unable to speak.

"I haven't been the husband you deserve, and that's my fault. I should have told you everything a long time ago. But… if you're willing, if you can forgive me, I want to start over. I don't want to lose you, Elphaba," he murmured. "Will you stay?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. All I could do was stare at him.

"Start over?" I finally managed to say, my throat tight.

Fiyero nodded eagerly. "Yes. We'll start all over again, like it was in the Emerald City, but better. How it should have been from the beginning if I'd had the courage to tell you how much I love you. Without Sarima hanging over us," he promised. "If you can forgive me, if you could love me-"

I burst into tears, which I think startled him. "If..."_  
_

It was all I could say, but it was all he needed to hear to understand. Fiyero seemed to sink onto his heels as relief flooded his face and then he leaned forward and kissed me. And that was how I received my second ever kiss. Which was longer, deeper and supremely more significant than my first.

**AN. So anyone who's read or seen any form of _Rebecca _will know that I have majorly changed the original plot at this point. Because quite frankly, it was depressing and I couldn't see Fiyero doing that. I won't say anything in case those who haven't read the book now want to, but yes. I changed it and I'm quite happy about it. Check my blog for more information! There's also a super funny Wicked video I posted on my blog.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. You guys have no idea how happy I am I managed to surprise you all with the last chapter! I actually got a little giddy from your reviews, lol. Usually no matter what you do, there's always one person who claims to have seen it coming. **

**Chapter 19**

Of course, it sounds romantic, and it was. But it wasn't that simple. What followed my decision to stay, was hours more of talking. Mostly. Somewhat. I told him pretty much every thought or feeling I'd had since I'd first realised I was in love with him; how Madame Morrible and the servants acted, every sign I had seen which had told me he didn't love me and never would. I told him how uncomfortable the house made me, even things I hadn't planned on saying. The only thing I didn't tell him was the whole encounter Madame Morrible and I had had in Sarima's bedroom earlier, the thing that prompted me to leave.

I told him she had purposefully given me songs that were significant to Fiyero and Sarima, everything she had said to me. I carefully omitted the part where she had essentially told me to jump out the window and kill myself, mostly because he was furious enough about the rest of it.

In return, Fiyero let me ask any questions I could think of, and he clarified anything I wanted to know.

"Who knows the truth?" I asked him, sometime in the afternoon.

We hadn't even had lunch, or even thought about food. We remained locked within the bedroom, in our own world. Our safe haven. We lay in bed, close to one another, my belongings that had previously been on the bed now lying all over the floor.

"The _whole_ truth? You and me," Fiyero answered softly, gently stroking my bare arm.

He hadn't stopped touching me in one way or another since I'd agreed to stay. It was nice.

I frowned slightly. "Not Galinda? Avaric?"

Fiyero sighed lightly. "Galinda knows we were unhappy. Avaric knows more, but not everything."

The more he told me, the more little things made sense. The way Galinda and Avaric had both said Fiyero had been unhappy, but had neglected to go into detail. I had thought they had been referring to Sarima's death, but now it was clear they had been talking about much longer than that.

The book of poems I had borrowed from him in the Emerald City with the inscription from Sarima in the front. _You may as well laugh. _I had been right in thinking it was related to the poem, but now it took a whole new meaning.

"_Laugh and the world laughs with you; Weep and you weep alone."_

The more Fiyero told me about Sarima, the more I understood her message. It wasn't meant to be encouraging, as I had first read it. It was mocking, cruel. I wished I had burned the book.

"Why is the portrait in the drawing room?" I asked him and he made a face.

"At first it was there because… I was keeping up the act. Pretending to be the mourning husband. And then… I don't know," he conceded. "I think maybe I just tried to ignore it. Or I kept it there to punish myself. I didn't think about how it would affect you. I'm sorry," he apologised.

"I'll get rid of it as soon as possible," he reassured me.

Although Fiyero willingly spoke of Sarima, he was much more keen to discuss another subject- us. Much to my embarrassment, he told me of every moment since we'd met that he'd loved me. Every time he'd wanted to tell me he loved me, but hadn't. Every dream, every plan he had for us in this fresh beginning.

"I was worried about the age difference," he admitted as the sun faded into dusk out the window. "I thought I was too old for you."

I frowned. "Why would I care about ten years?" I demanded.

Fiyero chuckled. "It's eleven years," he corrected me gently.

I tilted my chin up defiantly. "It's ten. I'm going to be twenty-two next month."

He laughed, and leaned over to kiss me. "Well, that makes all the difference," he teased me.

I smiled faintly, but I was still worried. "I don't care about the age difference," I said, needing to make sure he understood. "I never have. Except… well…"

I trailed off, blushing, unable to say it which seemed ridiculous at this point.

Fiyero's grin widened as he kissed me again, more gently. "You have nothing to worry about in that regard," he murmured.

Eventually, we were interrupted by the dinner gong, and Fiyero noticed the time. "Have you eaten today?"

I tried to think back. I didn't think so, I hadn't really eaten since the dinner party. I'd had no appetite. But when I said as much to Fiyero, his eyes darkened slightly with concern.

"You have to eat," he told me and moved away.

"I'm not hungry," I protested, reaching for him.

His face was serious as he returned to me. "Elphaba, I wasn't speaking lightly when I told you that you were thinner. I need you to take care of yourself."

He kissed me and moved away again, getting out of bed and beginning to dress. Reluctantly, I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest and running a hand through my hair, really looking at my clothes and things all over the floor for the first time.

"This is going to take forever to clean up."

Fiyero chuckled. "This, my darling wife, is why we have maids."

"They shouldn't have to-" I started to argue, but Fiyero cut me off with another kiss.

"It's their job," he reminded me.

I made a face, but couldn't argue with that. "I should ring for Zeldha, I suppose."

Fiyero shook his head. "Don't change for dinner."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I have to change into _something, _I can hardly go down like this," I gestured to myself and Fiyero grinned.

"I wish you would."

I laughed.

"Just wear something casual," he told me.

When we were both dressed informally, we left the room together and headed downstairs. We were halfway across the foyer when Fiyero stopped abruptly.

"What is it?"

He looked at me with a smile. "It feels different. The house."

Surprised, I looked around carefully. It _did _feel different, I realised. Lighter. I chuckled slightly as it sunk in, and Fiyero drew me close to his side and kissed the top of my head.

"She lost," he whispered. "She's gone. It's over."

I smiled softly. I didn't think it was quite that simple, but I was relieved and glad that Fiyero was feeling better. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he was once again as he had been in the Emerald City, the man I had so rarely seen since we'd come to Kiamo Ko.

In the dining room, Fiyero moved my place to the spot next to him, unwilling to have me even at the other end of the table. We had a quiet dinner, then moved to the library where we sat together by the fire, Chistery snoozing at our feet.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

I smiled, not moving my gaze from the flames as I sat wrapped in his arms. "I love you," I replied, just as quietly.

"Everything's going to be different from now on. Better," he promised me.

"I know."

So, after having been married for three months, I woke up for the first time the next morning in the arms of my husband, feeling utterly peaceful, relaxed and happy. Fiyero was already awake, apparently watching me sleep, which was slightly disconcerting.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily.

He kissed me, which explained nothing, although I wasn't complaining.

"I just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming," he explained.

All through breakfast, Fiyero debated whether or not to go into the office or to stay home.

"If you debate long enough and then go into the office, you'll be there forever," I finally pointed out.

He grinned. "That settles it then, I'll stay home."

"That wasn't my point," I laughed, but I couldn't deny his decision didn't please me.

"I'll just go down and tell Avaric I'm taking the day off," he told me.

I almost argued if he was going down there anyway, why didn't he just work? But I refrained.

"Invite him for dinner tonight," I suggested.

Fiyero paused. "Oh."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we'd have the night alone together," Fiyero said, looking slightly put-out.

"It's just dinner. He's all alone and if you're not going to work today, we may as well feed him," I reasoned.

He considered that for a moment, then sighed and nodded, looking reluctant. "Fine, I'll ask him," he agreed.

"I do love your logic," he added with a smile, bending down to kiss me as he got up. "Although it makes it very hard to argue with," he grumbled slightly.

"The truth usually is," I replied smugly and he laughed.

"I'll be back soon," he promised and left, leaving me to happily finish my breakfast alone. For the first time, I didn't feel daunted sitting alone in that huge room.

Once I'd finished, I leisurely made my way to the morning room. As I passed through the drawing room, the portrait of Sarima caught my attention and I stopped, staring up at it.

It was amazing the change that had come over so quickly. Now, looking at it, I couldn't see why I'd ever thought it so scary. It was a painting of a dead woman, that was all. And it had no place here. Not anymore.

Making up my mind, I rang the bell, and Dillamond came almost immediately.

"Madam?"

I smiled at the Goat who had always been so polite. "Dillamond, would you please get this portrait taken down as soon as possible? Mr Tiggular said it could be stored in the attic."

I thought I detected a small smile on the butler's face, but it disappeared before I could be sure.

"Certainly, Madam. It will be done as soon as possible," he promised me and bowed.

"Thank you, Dillamond."

As per usual, when I entered the morning room, the menu for the day was on the desk, awaiting my approval.

I picked it up, frowning slightly as I sat down. It seemed different than usual. For all Madame Morrible's faults, no matter how much she hated me; she had always planned incredible menus, even for an ordinary day. Yet all that was on the page in my hand was a mushroom soup, which I knew for a fact was leftover from two nights ago. I had approved the menu then, but neither Fiyero nor I had eaten it. Fiyero had been locked in his study and I had felt too miserable to eat anything.

I rang the bell, and Hop entered the room.

"Madam?"

I looked up from the menu coolly. "Hop, could you please send Madame Morrible in to see me?"

He bowed his head and turned immediately. I picked up a pen and drew a line through the menu Madame Morrible had written, scribbling something on it as I waited.

When Madame Morrible entered the room, she was stiffer than I thought I had ever seen her. It was the first time I had seen her since the scene in Sarima's bedroom; and with that encounter in mind, I held myself up straight, meeting her gaze determinedly. I was pleased to note a flicker of surprise in her eyes as we locked eyes. I wondered momentarily if she was surprised to see me, if Zeldha had told the staff downstairs how close I'd come to leaving.

"Can I help you, Madam?" she asked stiffly, the image of distant professionalism and I almost laughed.

I held out the menu, keeping my face calm. "I'd like something more substantial for dinner tonight. Mr Tenmeadows will be dining with us. I was thinking lasagne would be nice."

I'd picked lasagne because I knew it was Fiyero's favourite, and I was sure Madame Morrible knew that too, but she gaped at me as though I'd suggested serving dung beetles for dinner.

"Lasagne is hardly suitable for _company, _Madam."

Before I would have quailed, given in and let her decide. But no more. "Mr Tenmeadows is practically family, not company," I retorted firmly, holding my ground.

Madame Morrible didn't move. If anything, she looked even more horrified.

"Mrs Tiggular would _never _have served-"

"This _is _Mrs Tiggular," Fiyero's voice boomed through the room coldly, and Madame Morrible and I both jumped.

Fiyero was standing in the doorway behind the housekeeper, staring at her coldly. As she stood there, obviously flustered; Fiyero strode past her into the room, coming to my side and placing an arm around my waist and settling his hand firmly on my hip.

"Elphaba is Mrs Tiggular," he repeated. "She is the mistress of this house and my wife. You would do well to remember that, Madame Morrible, and treat her accordingly. If that doesn't suit you, you might find it better to seek employment elsewhere. Do I make myself clear?"

Madame Morrible looked as stunned as I felt. I could tell she sensed immediately that something had changed between Fiyero and I. After a moment, she inclined her head slowly.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

As she left the room, looking suitably abashed, I looked up at Fiyero with a small smile.

"_You _have impeccable timing."

Fiyero's face relaxed into a smile. "I try."

"Is Avaric coming for dinner?" I asked and his face fell slightly.

"Yes," he grumbled and I laughed slightly.

"We still have all day together," I reminded him.

"True," he acknowledged. "So, how should we spend it? What would you usually do?"

I shrugged. "Read. Or take Chistery for a walk."

"Let's do that then," he said cheerfully, and whistled for Chistery, who came running into the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

We walked Chistery down to the Happy Valley, hand in hand. Even as we moved closer to winter, the valley remained untouched, still wild, still beautiful.

"So what happens now?" I asked him as we watched Chistery run around happily once we'd let him off the lead; evidently playing some sort of game with himself.

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked, sounding completely at ease.

"What happens now?" I repeated. "This new start. It feels a little anticlimactic," I admitted.

Fiyero paused in consideration and then laughed.

"It does somewhat, doesn't it?" he agreed. "It feels the same, but everything is completely different," he said softly, drawing me close.

"There should be an announcement or something," he frowned thoughtfully.

It was my turn to laugh. "And how would you phrase that announcement exactly?" I asked teasingly.

"Oz be dammed if I know," he chuckled.

"What did you tell Avaric?"

"I didn't really tell him anything. I said I was spending the day with you, and he was invited to dinner."

"Well, we can tell him tonight," I reasoned. "Maybe we should have invited Galinda and Boq too," I frowned thoughtfully as the idea occurred to me.

Fiyero groaned. "We can tell them later."

"Galinda's going to be mad if she's the last to know," I pointed out.

"Galinda can damn well get over it," Fiyero retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But I'm telling her you said that."

He grinned. "You think I'm really afraid of the wrath of my little sister?"

"No, but she's _still _complaining about not being at our wedding. Which was three months ago. How long do you want to be hearing about this?" I asked him sweetly.

Fiyero sighed. "Fine. We'll send a message over as soon as we get back, ok?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to win an argument with you, am I?"

I grinned. "Probably not."

Once we returned to the house, I sent a note to Galinda immediately, inviting them for dinner tonight. She replied within the hour, accepting but her reply made me frown.

"She asks if we're festivating something," I told Fiyero. "How could she know?"

Fiyero smiled. "She doesn't know. My guess is she's thinking of something else."

"Of what?"

Fiyero shook his head with a soft smile and said nothing, which left me no less confusified. No matter how many times I asked him, he always refused to answer, with an odd smile on his face.

I expected Avaric to arrive first, given that he was closer and Galinda's desire to make an entrance. However, I was surprised when the Upland's carriage pulled up the drive just before six o'clock that evening.

I was upstairs changing into something slightly nicer for dinner, given the occasion; and Fiyero came up to find me.

"Galinda and Boq are here."

I frowned. "Already? I thought Galinda was never on time, let alone early."

He smiled that mysterious smile again. "There are some exceptions to every rule."

My frowned deepened. "You know you're annoying me, don't you?"

He grinned. "Yes," he responded cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and got up, straightening my dress. I'd chosen a simple loose fitting dark purple wool knit dress that Galinda had made me buy on our shopping trip.

Fiyero and I headed downstairs, and entered the library where Hop was pouring tea. As soon as Galinda saw me, she jumped to her feet and hurried over.

"_Elphie!" _

I was startled by the sheer volume and excitement in her voice. She was positively bouncing as she dashed over to me, but then seemed to stop herself from forcibly throwing herself on me in a huge hug. Instead she gently hugged me.

"How _are _you?"

I paused. "Um… I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

Galinda waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, same old, same old. Look at you! You look so happy, you're positively _glowing!"_

"Thank you," I replied, completely oblivious as to what she was hinting at.

Fiyero was being no help at all, as Boq greeted me and Galinda urged me to sit down.

"So, what's new with you?" she asked, sitting next to me and staring at me significantly.

I glanced at Fiyero who shrugged slightly. "Maybe we should wait until Avaric gets here."

Galinda lit up. "Wait? Wait for what?" she asked eagerly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Galinda, calm down. It's not what you're thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she demanded.

"Because I know you," he retorted.

Galinda glared at him. "Why don't you just go away and let Elphie and I talk?" she suggested pointedly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes again. "When Avaric gets here, send him to my study, will you?" he said to me and I nodded.

Fiyero gestured to Boq and the men left, leaving me alone with Galinda. The moment we were alone, she pounced.

"So. How do you _feel?" _she asked me urgently.

I laughed. "I'm fine. Galinda, what's going on?"

She paused, frowning. "Don't you and Fiyero have news?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Aren't you pregnant?" she asked in a low voice, even though the room was empty.

I gaped at her. "W-what? _No!_" I exclaimed. In hindsight, I probably sounded more horrified about the idea than I should have, but she caught me completely unaware.

Galinda looked crushed. "Oh. I thought… I mean, it was such a last minute invitation…"

I grimaced slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. It was an impulsive thing," I explained.

She looked devastrated. "Oh. Well… I mean, you've only been married for a few months," she acknowledged.

"So… what _is _the news, then?" she demanded.

I hesitated, clearing my throat awkwardly. "Well… um… Fiyero loves me."

Galinda laughed. "Well of course he does! He married you, didn't he? I knew _that!"_

Then her laughter faded and horrified realisation dawned on her face. "You didn't?" she gaped.

I lowered my gaze slightly.

"Tell me everything," Galinda ordered.

I sighed. "Well, you see… when we first met, I knew that-"

"Good evening ladies," Avaric interrupted, entering the library with a smile.

Galinda jumped up. "Get out,"she ordered.

Avaric looked startled. "What?"

"Get _out! Now!" _she demanded.

I looked at him sympathetically. "Fiyero's in his study, Avaric," I offered and he nodded numbly, making a hasty exit.

"Go," Galinda said to me harshly, resuming her seat.

I gave her the brief summary, not telling her everything; but telling her some of how I'd been feeling since coming to Kiamo Ko and what I'd been believing about Fiyero and Sarima's relationship.

"Why didn't you talk to me?!" Galinda demanded. "I would have told you the truth!"

"Well… Fiyero's your brother," I said quietly. "And I haven't known you that long and…"

The blonde reached over and hugged me tightly. "Elphie… you can always talk to me about anything," she promised. "I feel horrendible that you've been thinking this for so long, all by yourself! So… what happened then?"

I didn't want to go into everything just then. "We just talked," I said. "And everything… got sorted out, in a way."

Galinda eyed me suspiciously, clearly not buying that it was that simple.

"Come over one day this week," she suggested. "Just for an afternoon. We'll talk," she promised. "Just us girls. As sisters," she smiled softly and I couldn't not smile back.

"Ok," I agreed.

I knew what Galinda wasn't saying, and we both knew she'd get the full story when we were alone. But despite all that, I was undeniably happy.

**AN. I'm going HOME today. On the train. First class (which is a first for me). It will take about 6 hrs, I think, so reviews are love and will keep me sane and happy! **

**Also, anyone on tumblr? Which blogs (are they called blogs on tumblr? I can never keep track of all the jargon for every new social media platform) should I be following? I'm vinkunwildflowerqueen on there too. This is my 3rd attempt at it, but I am determined to make a go of it this time! 3rd times the charm, right?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**Chapter 20**

December had always been my favourite month, for several reasons. It was the beginning of winter, my favourite season. This meant it was less odd if I wanted to wear clothes that covered as much of my skin as possible. And it was perfect weather for curling up before the fire with a book.

Of course, December was also the month of both Lurlinemas and my birthday. Neither of these occasions had ever been particularly exciting or significant before, but this year was different. It was only now just starting to sink in, that for the first time in my life- that I could remember at least- I had a family.

I had a husband who loved me and whom I loved; a sister and brother-in-law who were warm and welcoming and lovely; and well, Avaric was practically a brother to Fiyero, which made him family.

Kiamo Ko felt so different to me now, and it wasn't just in my head. As per my orders, Sarima's portrait had been taken down from the drawing room, which changed the whole feel of the room. It was Fiyero who first noted it, and I agreed completely. Although Zeldha told me she'd overheard a huge argument between Dillamond and Madame Morrible about it, and Madam Morrible had shut herself up in her room for two days.

I felt slightly bad about that, but Fiyero dismissed it.

"She's a grown woman," he reminded me. "And yes, she was close to Sarima. But this is _our _home. Yours and mine. Not hers."

The day Madame Morrible came out of her room, I found a small pile of letters on the writing desk in the morning room. Upon closer inspection, I found that they were all from Fiyero and Galinda's Aunt Rohsa, dating as far back as September. I was more than a little horrified to realise that Madame Morrible must have hidden them, in order to make me feel as though Fiyero's aunt didn't approve of our marriage.

When Fiyero found out, he was furious.

"That's it. I want her gone," he exclaimed angrily.

"You can't fire her," I protested.

"Why not?" he shot back. "She can't _do _this to you!"

"She's been better since you spoke to her," I argued. "Maybe she wants to start fresh. Don't we owe her that chance?"

Fiyero debated silently, and then finally sighed. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "She gets _one _more chance."

I smiled. "Thank you. I should write your aunt. She must think me terribly rude."

"I'll write to her," Fiyero said. "I'll explain everything and we'll invite her and my uncle for Lurlinemas."

He did, and Rohsa wrote back quickly. Fiyero didn't tell me what she said about what Madame Morrible had done and I didn't ask, but she and her husband accepted our invitation to come for Lurlinemas.

In the first week of December, Fiyero and I were invited to Beria Fa for a little "get together" Galinda and Boq were throwing that weekend. Although, because Galinda was involved, it was anything but little.

"Who has a black tie party three weeks before Lurlinemas? And how can Galinda plan a party in less than a week?" I asked Fiyero when we received the invitation.

He chuckled. "She's Galinda. This is her world, remember? We just live in it. She can and will do anything she wants."

"But black tie?" I said heavily, not thrillified at the idea of dressing up again, especially after the disaster that had been my dinner party.

Fiyero looked sympathetic. "Sorry, sweetheart. But if it's any consolation, I'm sure you'll look beautiful. You always do," he added softly.

I smiled, despite myself. "I never thought I'd be thankful Galinda made me buy so many formal clothes," I sighed.

When I replied to Galinda's invitation, letting her know we'd be coming, I inquired as to what the occasion for the party was.

'_Just a little festivation with some friends before we all go our separate ways for the holidays,' _she replied.

Basically, Fiyero said when I told him, it was just an excuse for a party. I had to agree.

The night of the party, Zeldha helped me get dressed with special care. I'd chosen a backless champagne coloured dress that had delicate beading all over it and a high neck. I had liked it because it was relatively modest, and Galinda had liked it because of the low back and that it was "pretty." She had refused to let me get it in black, but I had been unsure about the ivory and flatly refused the red, so the champagne was a compromise.

I kept fidgeting nervously with my hair. It was curled into gentle waves, parted on the side and swept back on one side, but I wasn't used to having my hair in my face.

"You look so beautiful, Madam," Zeldha gushed, beaming at me.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you."

I frowned slightly as I put my earrings on, seeing the time. It was five-thirty, and we had told Galinda and Boq we'd be there at six. And Fiyero was not one to be fashionably late.

"Where is Fiyero?" I wondered aloud.

"Would you like me to find him, Madam?" Zeldha offered.

I shook my head and got to my feet. "It's alright, I'll do it."

I left the bedroom and headed downstairs, figuring Fiyero was in the library.

"Dillamond, have you seen Mr Tiggular?" I asked the butler, seeing him cross the foyer as I came downstairs.

The old Goat smiled. "Madam, you look wonderful."

I flushed slightly. "Thank you, Dillamond."

"I believe Mr Tiggular is in the conservatory, Madam," he told me and I frowned.

"Thank you," I answered and hurried off towards the conservatory, although I couldn't think for the life of me why Fiyero was there in the first place.

"Yero?" I called, approaching the doorway. "Are you ready? We have to go. What are you doing in-"

I stopped dead as I entered the room, my mouth falling open in shock.

The entire room was filled with daisies and candles, which were lit against the ever darkening sky through the many windows of the conservatory. As I entered, music began playing, although granted it took me a moment to spot the string quartet that was in the back corner.

And there in the middle of the room in his suit, was Fiyero.

"Daisies, not roses, right?" he asked quietly.

All I could do was gape at him, I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. "I- I don't understand," I finally stammered, looking around the room. It seemed to be my instinctive response to marriage proposals.

Fiyero came forward and took my hand gently, leading me through the daisies to the centre of the room.

"I told you this is how it should have been. I told you I did this all wrong," he said.

I didn't think my eyes could widen any further, but was quickly proven wrong as Fiyero slowly lowered himself onto one knee; never looking away from me and still holding my left hand.

"Elphaba, I once thought I knew what love was. And I had my heart broken and I thought that was it. I thought I was being punished for wanting to be happy. And what I know now is that I was being punished- by myself. I was afraid of loving you, of losing you. I wish… I wish I'd spoken up sooner, that I'd told you from the beginning how much I love you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I love your beauty, your intelligence, your courage and your beautiful soul.

I regret every minute I made you unhappy in the past few months; every moment that I made you think that I didn't love you. Because I love you more than I can even think of the words to say it. I can't apologise enough for that time and I can't take it back. But I promised you that we're moving forward," he swore softly.

"The past isn't going to come between us anymore. We're starting new, and that means I want everyone to know how much I love you."

I think I was crying, I'm not sure if I was breathing, but I know I was shaking uncontrollably as his grip tightened on my hand.

"You didn't get the proposal you deserve, and you didn't get the wedding you deserve," Fiyero said solemnly.

"And I want… I _need _to make that right. To give you every happiness you deserve. So, marry me. Again. The wedding you deserve, in front of all our friends; so I can show everyone how much I love you and how happy you make me and they can witness my promise that I am going to do everything in my power to make every moment for the rest of your life happy. Elphaba, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered immediately, not hesitating for a moment.

In one movement, Fiyero rose from the ground, swept me into his arms and kissed me, long and hard.

"In a conservatory at dusk, with a string quartet playing in the background and candles and a thousand white daisies, and you in an exquisite evening gown," Fiyero breathed as we parted. "That's how it should have been, remember?"

"Where did you get _daisies_ in _winter_?" I demanded in a choked voice, my voice shaking.

He smiled. "I have my ways."

I was still in shock. It felt like I had watched the whole scene from above, and was only now returning to my body and trying to catch up.

"How did you arrange this? _When _did you arrange this?"

"I had some help," Fiyero admitted and it only took me a moment before it clicked.

"_Galinda! _There's no party?"

"Oh, there's a party," he confirmed, nodding. "Galinda is nothing but thorough. A fake party was a good enough excuse for her to _actually _throw a party," he rolled his eyes fondly and I laughed.

Fiyero kissed me softly. "New Year's Eve."

"What?"

"Let's get married again on New Year's Eve. A new year, a new everything," he urged me.

I smiled softly. It sounded rather nice when he put it like that. "OK," I agreed. "You know that's only a few weeks away? Can we plan it in that time?"

"Galinda can," Fiyero grinned.

I didn't doubt that.

He kissed me again softy. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I answered.

His eyebrow raised slightly. "No blush? No arguing?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice.

I smiled. "Not at the moment. Maybe I'm too happy to argue," I said. Or maybe it was that, in this moment, I actually believed it.

I think he knew that, because he kissed me again tenderly with a soft smile.

"Let's go. Galinda will explode if we don't get there soon so she knows what happened."

"Did she doubt I'd say yes?" I asked in surprise, allowing him to lead me to the door.

"Not in the least," he said firmly, squeezing my hand. "But that doesn't matter to her."

"Did the staff know about this?" I asked suddenly as we approached the foyer.

"Only Dillamond," Fiyero replied. "But not for long."

As we entered the foyer, I saw what he meant. The whole staff was gathered in the foyer, and from the nod Fiyero and Dillamond exchanged, I gathered this had been arranged.

"Mrs Tiggular and I have an announcement," Fiyero called, catching their attention. He smiled at me, holding me close to his side.

"We are thrillified to announce that we are going to be renewing our vows on New Year's Eve," he said and my smile widened as I saw Zeldha stifle an excited squeal, turning to one of the other maids.

"Now, I know this will mean a lot of work in a lot of short time, and because I'm fairly certain Mrs Upland will be involved in the planning; those of you who have been here for a while will know exactly what that involves and I apologise in advance," he joked and I nudged him.

"I'm sorry we can't stay, but this party wasn't just a ruse to get Mrs Tiggular all dressed up, so we really must be going. Thank you all for coming up," he thanked them genuinely.

The staff applauded and I found my gaze going to Madame Morrible, who was standing at the back of the crowd. Her face was blank, I couldn't discern any real emotion as she stiffly applauded, but I still felt uneasy. Since Fiyero had spoken to her that day in the morning room, she avoided me as much as possible. When she did need to speak to me, she was stiff, cold and utterly polite.

Fiyero said she had taken his words to heart, but I was worried. I just couldn't work out why.

But I resolved not to worry about it. Not tonight, at least.

The whole drive to Beria Fa, Fiyero and I talked quietly of a few wedding plans, although we both admitted everything would more than likely be tossed aside once Galinda got involved. As soon as we arrived and were shown inside, Galinda dashed over, looking amazing in a glittery red gown.

"_So?!"_ she demanded breathlessly, looking from me to Fiyero.

"New Year's Eve," Fiyero nodded, beaming from ear to ear.

Galinda squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Oh my Oz! Oh, that's _perfect! _Oh, _Elphie! _We'll have to go wedding dress shopping _immediately. _What are you doing tomorrow?" she demanded.

I blinked in surprise. "Tomorrow? Um… nothing, I don't think," I said.

"Good. I'll be over at eight," she informed me.

Then she ushered us towards the where we could hear music and talking coming from within.

"You guys go in and festivate! I'll be in as soon as I can," she promised and then disappeared.

I felt slightly stunned as she left.

"I knew she was going to do that… why am I so surprised?" I asked Fiyero.

He laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course," he replied, handing me a flute of champagne.

"Let's not stay too late. If I'm shopping with Galinda tomorrow, I'm going to need all the energy I can get," I said dryly.

Fiyero laughed and agreed.

**AN. Elphaba's dress is on my blog.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Only another 4 chapters after this! **

**Chapter 21**

With Galinda's help, the plans for the wedding quickly fell into place. And miraculously, it wasn't going to be the huge, lavish affair I had been imagining and dreading. The guest list remained small.

Fiyero's family aside, we were inviting Avaric, Lina and Daan, and Milla and Sivan. I had also decided to invite Nessarose and her father. I didn't tell her anything that had happened in the past few months, just that we had decided to renew our vows with a bigger wedding. I hadn't heard anything back yet, but there was still time.

Other than that, we were just inviting a few people that I had met and liked, including some of the tenants, such as Zeldha's family. Zeldha had told me her mother was so thrillified when she received the invitation she had cried.

Finally, ten days before the wedding, I received a letter in the mail postmarked from Munchkinland. It didn't come in the regular post, it was specially delivered as Fiyero and I were about to sit down for dinner.

"It's from Nessarose," I said in surprise, opening it.

Fiyero didn't really understand why I had wanted to invite Nessarose and especially her father, after everything I had told him about the Governor.

"It'd be like inviting all the prospective adoptive parents that rejected you," he remarked when I first brought it up and I rolled my eyes.

"If it wasn't for them employing me, we never would have met," I reminded him and I think it had been that idea that had changed his mind.

"Are they coming to the wedding?" he asked as I skimmed Nessarose's note.

"No," I said, not really that surprised. "But Nessarose sends her best wishes."

"I'd say I'm glad," Fiyero admitted. "But I was rather looking forward to having a word with the Governor."

I rolled my eyes.

We only had one more thing to do before the wedding- festivating my 22nd birthday.

I woke up the morning of my birthday to find the room empty. However, on Fiyero's empty pillow was a bouquet of daisies. I picked them up with a smile, inhaling the scent lightly. Fiyero entered the room as I was getting up, followed by Zeldha who was carrying a tray.

"Happy birthday," he greeted me.

"Thank you," I replied, but my eyes were on Zeldha and the tray.

"I thought your birthday deserved breakfast in bed," Fiyero explained, seeing where I was looking.

"You can't carry a tray yourself?" I asked as I accepted the tray of Zeldha with a smile.

Fiyero grinned. "Just eat your breakfast," he told me.

I obediently picked up a slice of toast. "So, what do you have planned for today?" I asked him.

He helped himself to some of my breakfast as he answered me. "What makes you think I have anything planned?"

"Because you look very smug," I replied pointedly.

Fiyero chuckled. "Nothing too extreme," he promised. "Galinda, Boq and Avaric are coming for dinner, that's all. Galinda wanted to throw a party- a _surprise _party, actually; but I managed to convince her that the wedding was enough."

I felt a rush of gratitution towards him.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, and he smiled knowingly.

"So, I thought we might just have a quiet day together," he suggested.

Nothing could have sounded better to me.

It was the best birthday I could have imagined. A quiet day, just the two of us… and Chistery. After lunch, we walked him down to the river, which he seemed to enjoy even if the water was freezing.

"Does the river ever freeze over?" I asked Fiyero as we stood by the bank, huddled together and watching Chistery.

"If it gets cold enough," he nodded. "But I can only remember that happening a few times."

We fell into a comfortable silence. Then Fiyero reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to me.

"I have an official gift for you tonight," he said. "But I wanted you to have this when we're alone."

"What is it?" I frowned, but Fiyero just gestured for me to open it.

Inside, was a slip of paper with a single name on it.

"Amin Homlock," I read. "Who's Amin Homlock?"

"He's the best private investigator in Oz," Fiyero replied.

That did nothing to lessen my confusion.

"Ok. And why do I need a private investigator?"

He smiled. "I don't know if _need _is the right word. More than you have the opportunity to use a private investigator."

I laughed. "And what would I use it to find out about?"

Fiyero paused for a moment. "Your parents?" he suggested and my eyes widened.

"The note that was left for you… it's bugged me ever since I saw it. And I can't imagine how much it must bother you."

"Depends on the day," I said with a weak smile.

And it was true, although not as much as it had been in my childhood- particularly my teenage years. Now, I had mostly made my peace with it and accepted there was nothing I could do. Or so I had thought, apparently.

Fiyero nodded knowingly. "So I thought if you wanted, Amin might be able to find something out about your parents."

I stared at the paper in my hand in amazement. I had the chance to learn the truth about my parents. Who they were and why they had given me up. The idea filled me with a myriad of emotions, and I wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

"You don't have to decide right now," Fiyero reassured me gently. "You don't have to decide at all. But I at least wanted you to have the choice."

I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Yero," I murmured.

He held me close. "I just want you to be happy," he said softly.

I had never really received a proper birthday present before- something which horrified Galinda when I told her that. The orphanage had tried to give us something for our birthdays growing up; but it was usually just something they thought we would like that had been picked out from amongst the donations people had sent in. I hadn't received anything for my birthday since leaving the orphanage; and never anything that someone had specifically bought with me in mind.

So suffice it to say that I got very spoiled for my twenty-second birthday.

Avaric gave me a large box of chocolates and a book; Galinda and Boq gave me a beautiful set of mahogany carved brushes, bath salts and oils, and a bottle of sweet smelling perfume. Fiyero presented me with a beautiful necklace, a silver chain with a simple diamond and emerald pendant. He also gave me a beautiful copy of _Lolita _and a beautiful leather-bound, first edition copy of _Little Women. _

"I thought you should have your own copy," he said. "One you don't have to share, and that has more than the first six chapters."

"It's beautiful," I breathed. "How did you find this?"

Fiyero just grinned.

"Let me guess, you have your ways," I said before he could say it and he chuckled.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Yero, you're not as mysterious as you think you are. You have money. Money talks. Stop acting like you have some secret superpower," she scolded him.

Fiyero glared at his sister, making me laugh.

We had a lovely dinner, including a chocolate-laden, delicious birthday cake. And although I enjoyed all of it, the whole time in the back of my head, I was thinking about the 'opportunity' Fiyero had given me.

And by the time Fiyero and I went to to bed that night, I had an answer.

"I don't want to use Amin."

Fiyero looked to me in surprise. "You don't?"

I shook my head, braiding my hair for bed. "No. At least, not at the moment."

He frowned. "Why not?"

I paused thoughtfully, trying to find the best words to describe it now that I'd been mulling over it all night.

"Because. No matter who my parents are… or were… and why they gave me up, it doesn't matter so much anymore. I have a family now. Galinda and Boq, Avaric. I have _you_. And I'm happier now than I've ever been in my entire life."

A smile spread over Fiyero's face and he leaned over to kiss me.

"I'm very glad to hear that," he told me quietly.

"You know you can change your mind at any time," he said. "Just say the word and we'll make it happen."

I nodded. "I know."

Fiyero and Galinda's Aunt Rohsa and her husband Elcin, who was also the Ozian ambassador to Ix, arrived at Kiamo Ko two days before Lurlinemas. They would be staying until the wedding, and return to Ix the day after.

I was surprisingly not nervous at the prospect of meeting them. Perhaps it was because Rohsa had seemed so welcoming in her letters, even when it had seemed that I hadn't been writing back. Or maybe it was because compared to Madame Morrible, I felt nothing could be worse.

When they arrived, Fiyero was out with Avaric, inspecting on of the tenant's cottages. I had just finished my final fitting for my wedding dress, and was already on my way downstairs when Dillamond came to find me.

"Mr and Mrs Posner have arrived, Madam. Hop is serving them tea in the library."

"Thank you, Dillamond. Could you please get a message to Mr Tiggular as soon as possible to let him know?"

The Goat bowed. "Right away, Madam."

When I stepped into the library, the couple in the room turned to face me.

"Hello," I said, feeling slightly awkward now I had to introduce myself.

"You must be-"

"Rohsa Posner," the woman said briskly, getting up and striding forward.

"This is my husband, Elcin. It's so nice to finally meet you, Elphaba."

"Thank you," I said, slightly surprised as she hugged me. Immediately, I could tell that this woman had raised Galinda. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm so glad you could come. Fiyero's just out on the estate at the moment, but I'm sure he won't be long."

"Kiamo Ko's very different from the last time we were here," Elcin said, shaking my hand.

"Oh? When was that?" I asked, a little surprised. I didn't think anything had changed in years.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, exchanging a glance with Rohsa. "Er, Sarima's funeral, I believe."

"Oh," I said again. That made sense.

"Shall we have tea?" Rohsa suggested, and I smiled gratefully, leaping upon the change of subject.

"Yes, please. Let's."

I made conversation, asking about life in Ix and Elcin's work. In return, Rohsa asked for more detail on how Fiyero and I had met. I couldn't help but feel pleased and more than a little superior when Rohsa told me- rather abruptly- that she had never liked Sarima and had told Fiyero so when he had proposed to her.

"But I can tell you make him happy, and Galinda is over the moon; so the two situations are _quite _different," she reassured me.

When Fiyero finally arrived, bringing Avaric with him, he happily greeted his aunt and uncle.

"What are we all talking about?" he asked cheerfully, as they sat down and took some tea.

"I was just telling Elphaba that I never liked Sarima," Rohsa replied and Fiyero paused.

He glanced at me and I nodded with a wry smile.

"Well… ok then," he finally said.

That Lurlinemas, my first and last at Kiamo Ko, is such a blur now. Even at the time, it seemed to pass so distantly, we were all so consumed with the final plans for the wedding. At long last, the day arrived.

As we were already married, and the ceremony wasn't until seven o'clock that night, we had forsaken the usual tradition of not seeing one another before the ceremony. Galinda was rather put out about that, but Fiyero and I insisted.

We also managed to persuade Galinda that it was not necessary to be at Kiamo Ko at eight in the morning so I could prepare for the ceremony.

"How long do you think I need to get ready?" I'd demanded of her when she had suggested it and Fiyero had just laughed.

Initially, I had planned on wearing the dress I wore for our actual wedding; but naturally, Galinda protested.

"Elphie, you need a new dress for a new start," she insisted. "Not even to mention the fact that your first dress, while beautiful, is perfect for a civil ceremony at city hall… it's not formal enough for a Kiamo Ko wedding."

So I had caved and gotten a new dress. It was strapless and ivory, with delicate gold threaded overlay and a satin band under the bust. I had managed to get my way about not wearing a veil however, and was instead just wearing a small tiara that was my "something borrowed" from Galinda. There was a matching scarf that went around my neck, and I had simple gold heels that matched.

Galinda slipped into the room as Zeldha was finishing pinning up my hair into a soft bun and inserting the tiara.

"You look amazing!" she beamed at me. "Didn't I tell you that the gold was a good idea?" she demanded.

I chuckled. "Yes, you did. Is that what I have to look forward to from now on?"

She smiled smugly as she sat down, carefully smoothing out the fabric of her bright pink dress. "Well, we are sisters now. And because I'm older, that makes me your _big _sister, which means… yes," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "How long do we have until the ceremony?"

"Everyone is here and downstairs waiting," Galinda confirmed. "Fiyero is apparently driving Avaric and Boq mad. You'd think the man had never been married before," she rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Galinda-"

"I know, I know," Galinda interrupted with a soft smile. "This is different."

It _was _different.

"Finished, Madam," Zeldha said, stepping back from my hair.

"Thank you, Zeldha. Shall we go?" I asked Galinda.

Galinda handed me my bouquet of daisies (what else?) and we headed downstairs. In the foyer waited Dillamond, whom I had asked to walk me down the aisle. I hadn't had to do it at the last wedding, and I didn't really fancy walking down the aisle alone now.

"Ready, Dillamond?" I asked the Goat, descending the last few stairs.

He smiled. "Ready, Madam."

Galinda hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Good luck. I'll see you after," she promised and hurried off to the conservatory where the ceremony was being held.

As Dillamond and I followed her, entering to the music of a single violin, I saw that besides our few guests, the room was filled with all the staff. And then I saw Fiyero, standing at the makeshift altar. As his gaze fell on me, a soft smile spread over his face and he seemed to relax, as though all tension had eased from him.

Walking towards him, I felt as though as though we really were starting over. As though the past few months had never happened, and we were getting married for the first time, about to begin our life together. It still seemed somewhat crazy, the idea that he did love me. It seemed like only yesterday that I was terrified of this house, of the ghost… the memory of Sarima.

But she hadn't won. Despite her last words to Fiyero, despite Madame Morrible's best efforts, she hadn't won. Fiyero and I were happy. We were together. We were stronger than her.

The ceremony was simple. The room was silent as Fiyero and I spoke our vows. They were carefully worded, trying to convey the meaning and significance without revealing exactly what we had been feeling in the past few months, how our marriage had really been.

_On our wedding day, I pledged to love you in sickness and in health, and for better or worse. I come here today to make a fresh start. Today, in the presence of these witnesses, I reaffirm my commitment to you, and once again, to promise to love you, honour you, and comfort you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse, as long as we both shall live._

To this day, the words are engrained in my mind as though it were only yesterday, and it's something we've taken seriously and fought hard to live by since that night.

If there was anything Fiyero and I agreed upon, it was that we weren't taking this lightly. Now that the truth had come out, it all seemed so simple. We loved one another, and we were were committed to spending the rest of our lives together. Nothing was going to come between us again, we had promised one another.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Fiyero kissed me softly, as the guests applauded. As we turned to face everyone, Galinda hurried to hug us tightly. She was beaming and her eyes were red, clearly crying. Boq and Avaric weren't far behind to congratulate us, and our few other guests followed suit. As I was turning to talk to Milla and Sivan, my eyes landed on Madame Morrible.

She was standing at the back of the room, her eyes dark as she watched us. Her eyes shifted slightly and landed on me, and when she saw me watching, her eyes darkened further and she stiffened. Her shoulders went back, and she stared at me so menacingly I shivered.

Then she turned and slipped out of the room before I could so much as blink.

I knew in that moment that nothing had changed, Madame Morrible still resented me as much as she ever had. And I couldn't deny that I was worried. I just couldn't put my finger on why.

**AN. Elphaba's wedding dress is on my blog. I almost made Nessarose and Frex accept, then decided I didn't want to write them. Sorry.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I do love how worried you all are! Haha.**

**Today's update is brought to you by _The Lion King, _which I saw for the second time last night. Still love it- it's my number #2 musical. And it doesn't hurt that our Simba (grown up, of course) is quite gorgeous. And quite married unfortunately :(**

**Chapter 22**

Through most of January, I couldn't help but be wary of the housekeeper. I kept waiting for something to happen, although I didn't know why or what I was waiting for. By February, when nothing happened and Madame Morrible remained cool and distant yet polite, I managed to relax somewhat.

With Fiyero's gentle and patient encouragement, and Galinda on hand for advice, tips and as my always eager shopping companion, I slowly began making small changes to the house. Nothing too big, but enough to make it feel like my home. Milla and Lina were always happy to help when I asked for it, and we began to form a steady friendship, another first for me.

By March, I had let my guard down completely, and almost forgotten that I was ever worried about anything.

And then I discoverated I was pregnant.

It completely caught me by surprise, Fiyero and I had somehow never discussed the idea. Of course, in the beginning, why would we? I thought he loved Sarima and he thought I didn't love him, why would we have brought up the idea of children? And aside from Galinda mistakenly think I was pregnant after things had changed between us, it had never been mentioned.

To add insult to injury, it wasn't even me who made the discovery. It was Madame Morrible.

I had been feeling generally tired and off-colour (pardon the pun) for about a week, but had just assumed it was the flu. Despite being spring, it was still very cold and this month had been the wettest month the Vinkus had seen in three years. Fiyero wasn't too worried, it was just the flu; and he and Avaric were more preoccupied with the rising river caused by all the rain and the effect of that on the estate and the tenants. Although, in the beginning he had been slightly panicked, and it had taken me a moment to remember that Sarima had been ill which had led to her death. Once I had reassured him it was just the flu, he had turned his focus back to the estate.

I was curled up before the fire in an armchair in the library one afternoon, Chistery curled up at my feet, while I re-read _Little Women. _I looked up as Dillamond entered the room, and I couldn't help but smile- the old Goat had taken it upon himself to make sure I ate and kept my fluids up since he first learned I was ill.

"Can I get you anything, Madam? Some more tea, perhaps? Something to eat?"

I shook my head softly. "I'm ok, thank you, Dillamond. Although," I said suddenly, cocking my head thoughtfully as an idea occurred to me.

"Yes, Madam?"

I hesitated. "Some potato and gravy would be nice," I admitted.

He nodded. "Of course, Madam. With what?"

"Nothing. Just the potato and gravy," I replied and Dillamond couldn't quite hide his surprise.

"Right away, Madam," he said and then he disappeared.

When my bowl of potato and gravy arrived, it wasn't Dillamond who brought it, but Madame Morrible.

"Dillamond said you requested this?"

I put my book down slowly. "Um, yes. Thank you, Madame."

"Are you quite well, Madam?" she asked, as I accepted the bowl from her.

I smiled uncomfortably. "Just a bit of the flu."

She inspected me closely. "Forgive me for saying, Madam, but you don't look like you have the flu."

I almost laughed. "What else could it be?"

Madame Morrible raised an eyebrow slightly, her lips thinning. "Could it be possible, _Madam, _that you are pregnant?"

I gaped inelegantly at her. "_What?!" _I gasped.

"Pregnant. Expecting. With child," she said slowly, as though I were an idiot. "It _is _possible, isn't it?"

My face flushed. "I- I suppose so," I mumbled, not looking at her.

"And whilst I can't say I know of your symptoms, I daresay many of them are similar to that of the flu. And it would explain your sudden desire for a bowl of potato."

I looked down at my bowl of potato and gravy, which suddenly didn't look as appetising as I'd thought.

"Oh."

_Pregnant. _She thought I was pregnant.

Was it possible? Well, of course it was _possible_, you know… biologically. Medically. And yes, the more I thought about it, the more it did seem possible.

_And_, I realised with dawning horror, my period hadn't come. Although, _was_ it horror? It was shock, definishly. But other than that… what was it?

The idea of having a baby was something I had honestly never considered, before Fiyero or after. I'd never had anything remotely close to a motherly figure, unless you counted the women who had run the orphanage. And I certainly didn't.

"Pregnant," I breathed, drinking in the idea.

It fit. It made sense. She was right, all my symptoms would explain it.

Madame Morrible clicked her tongue. "I wonder what Mr Tiggular will say?" she said, almost absent-mindedly, as though she was musing to herself.

The joy that had been slowly dimming the panic in me faded at her words. There was something odd about her tone.

"What- what do you mean?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "Well, I just mean… surely Mr Tiggular and you have talked about it? Having children?"

"Um… not- not really," I admitted.

"Oh. I just assumed… Mr Tiggular always said… I thought for sure he would have told you."

My heart sank and I felt rather nauseous.

"Told me what?" I asked.

Madame Morrible pursed her lips. "It's not really my place to say. Except… Mr and Mrs… ahem, the _first _Mrs Tiggular, they never had children."

"I know _that," _I said. Nessarose had told me that the first night we'd seen Fiyero in the dining room. Besides, it would be hard to miss a child even in a house as large as Kiamo Ko.

"There were rumours that they couldn't," Madame Morrible continued, a distant look in her eyes. It scared me for a moment, thinking back to that moment in Sarima's bedroom. I didn't want another repeat of that moment, even if it had benefited Fiyero and I in the end.

"They weren't true though. The truth was that Mr Tiggular didn't want children."

"But-" I started to protest. It seemed perfectly natural that Fiyero hadn't wanted children with Sarima when their marriage was a sham. He wouldn't want a child with someone he hated.

I stopped myself quickly though. I didn't want to be the one who told Madame Morrible the truth about Sarima and Fiyero; although I wondered how she didn't know, if she was as close to Sarima as Galinda had told me she was.

"Maybe there were other circumstances," I said uncomfortably. "I'm sure it wasn't that simple."

"It seemed simple," she argued with me. "She wanted a baby, she used to talk of it all the time. But she could never convince Mr Tiggular."

"It might be different this time," I offered quietly.

"I think it's easier to say you don't want children when there's no children to… want," I said, although my heart was fluttering nervously in my chest.

It was different, wasn't it? I could safely say the idea of children had never crossed my mind, but the more I believed Madame Morrible was right in her suspicion, the more I knew that if she was right, I was happy about it. I wanted this baby.

"Perhaps," Madame Morrible allowed. "And I think it's safe to say your skin doesn't bother him."

"My skin?" I repeated.

"Do you know why you're green?" she asked me. "Is it possible the child will inherit it?"

I froze. No one knew why I was green. Apparently there had been tests done when I was first found at the orphanage, and they had been "inconclusive". If anyone knew anything more about it, they had never told me. Could the baby be green? What if it was?

"I'm sure that wouldn't matter to Mr Tiggular. If the scandal of having a green _wife_ doesn't matter to him, I'm sure a green _child_ would be nothing."

I swallowed hard, my stomach somersaulting. No, Fiyero didn't care about my skin. But would he care about it in his own child? I couldn't bear the idea of Fiyero turning away from his child because it was like me. Worse still, how could I do that to the baby? After the way I had been treated my entire life? The stares, the whispers, the pointing… my strongest theory for why my parents may have abandoned me was because of my skin. All the evidence to support it was there.

If our child was green, would it be treated the same way?

I remember my breath getting shallower, my head swirling with every unpleasant scenario it could concoct. I was suddenly sweltering under my blanket, and I was sure I was going to throw up. I gagged, throwing the blanket off of me and scrambling to get up. Then my head swirled violently.

I heard voices, a shout and then I remember nothing but darkness.

When I awoke, before I could find the energy to open my eyes, I heard shouting. It was a voice, a man's voice and he sounded furious. It took me a few more moments struggling through the darkness until I recognised the voice as Fiyero.

"How _dare _you?!" he was yelling. "That is the last straw, Morrible!"

"Sir-"

"_No! _I _warned _you! You do _not _treat my wife with anything less than the respect she deserves. I let it slide, only _Oz_ knows why."

I opened my eyes slightly, still feeling dizzy and nauseous. I was evidently lying back on the couch. Fiyero and Madame Morrible were standing nearby, and I had never seen Fiyero look so angry before.

"But you've gone too far," he snarled. "Despite what you may think, Morrible, you know _nothing _about me; and you certainly know nothing about my marriage to Sarima."

Madame Morrible scoffed almost covertly.

"I want you gone," Fiyero said coldly. "I want you out of this house. I'll give you until the end of the month to find somewhere to go, but I want you gone. And until you go, you stay _away _from my wife, understood? And you will _never _come near this house again."

Madame Morrible began to protest, but Fiyero looked so furious she never finished a sentence.

"How _could _you?" she demanded of him, finally managing to speak. "Marrying _her _not even a year after Sarima- _that _was bad enough. But to give _her _a child, when you wouldn't give-"

"I never loved her," Fiyero spat. "_Never._ And she never loved me. And I would rather have cut off my right hand than give her a child."

Madame Morrible went white. "You-"

"Get out of here," he cut her off, and after a moment, she did.

I decided now was a good time to speak up. "Yero?"

Fiyero turned swiftly, relief flooding his features. "You're awake," he sighed, hurrying over to my side. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

I frowned up at him blearily. "You're all wet."

He chuckled. "Well, it's raining outside."

I blinked. "Oh."

"Are you ok?" he asked, softly stroking my hand.

"Um… what happened?" I asked instead of answering, trying to sit up.

"You fainted," he said gently. "Dillamond's sent for the doctor."

"The doctor?" I exclaimed, bolting upright. "I don't need-" I stopped mid-protest as everything came back to me.

"Oh," I breathed, my hand instinctively going to my stomach. "Maybe I do need a doctor."

Fiyero eyed me, looking nervous. "Do you think she's right?"

"Well, it makes-" I broke off, frowning. "Wait… I'm confusified. Where were you? When did you come in?"

"I was coming back to check on you," he explained. "You didn't look well this morning. I got here just to hear Morrible ask if…"

His gaze dropped to my stomach.

"If the baby could inherit my skin," I finished for him. My voice shook, despite my best efforts.

"The baby," Fiyero whispered.

He placed his hand over the one that rested on my stomach, our fingers gently entwining.

"What do you think?" I said hoarsely, my stomach clenching apprehensively.

"Honestly," he began and I tensed. "The only time I remember being so terrified is when I thought I'd lose you," he admitted.

That didn't help me relax. What did that mean?

"But," he continued. "I can never remember being this happy."

I felt like I could faint again, this time with relief.

"Really?" I choked out, a smile beginning to spread over my face.

Fiyero gently cupped my face in his hands, a broad smile on his own face as he nodded. "Oz, I hope she's right," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Would you mind if-"

"Not in the slightest."

"You don't even know if I was going to say," I half-laughed, tears in my eyes.

He kissed me again, more slowly. "I don't care if our child has your skin," he told me firmly.

I believed him.

"The doctor needs to confirm it," I reminded him.

"He will," Fiyero said confidently.

The doctor arrived not long after, and Fiyero insisted on carrying me upstairs to our bedroom so the doctor could examine me.

I could hear him pacing up and down the ante-room while the doctor looked me over in the bedroom. It almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Not the first potential father-to-be I've seen wear a hole in the floorboards," the doctor told me with a knowing smile.

I forced a smile in return.

He chuckled as he straightened up. "Just wait until you see him in six months during the delivery."

I nodded absent-mindedly and then did a double take as his words registered in my brain. "Six months? Delivery?"

He nodded. "Congratulotions."

I sat up on the bed immediately. "Fiyero?!"

He was in the room immediately, his eyes fixed on me. "What? What's happened? What's wrong?"

The doctor laughed. "Nothing is wrong," he reassured Fiyero. "Mother and child are both healthy."

Fiyero looked back to me and I nodded, unable to speak.

"I'd estimate you can expect a beautiful baby sometime in September," the doctor told us, picking up his bag. "I'll see you in a month for another check-up. In the meantime, get plenty of rest and if you feel nauseous, eat something light. If you have any questions, you can send for me any time. Congratulotions to you both. Your parents would be thrillified, Fiyero."

Fiyero seemed to be jerked from his shock at the doctor's last words. "Thank you, Dr Krause," he said quietly.

The doctor let himself out of the room, as Fiyero rushed across the room and swept me into his arms, making me laugh.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

Fiyero laughed. "Are you kidding me? I have never been happier," he assured me quietly. "Terrified, but happy. You?"

I only had to think about that for a moment. Madame Morrible was leaving and Fiyero loved me, and we were having a baby.

"I'm beyond happy," I said softly and he kissed me again.

**AN. Quick question- is anyone particularly arty? I'm having trouble finding a cover for my next fic. I have a few ideas what I want, but can't find anything. And as someone who can't draw stick people, I'm out of ideas. If you're interested, let me know!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I am posting this early, because I have a super early morning tomorrow, and thought I'd be nice instead of making you wait all day for it. Which means you now have to wait until Tuesday.**

**In other news, I am about to go see Wicked. And this morning I went to ComicCon in Melbourne and met Jennifer Morrison from House and OUAT. If you've read my profile, you know I started off in the House fandom on this site. Mainly because of Jennifer Morrison's character. And it is through House fanfiction I found Wicked, so essentially I owe this woman everything :D **

**Chapter 23**

When Fiyero and I broke the news to Galinda that she was going to be an aunt, she thought we were pulling a prank on her.

"I've apologised _ten _times for that!" she exclaimed. "It was an honest mistake, and I don't think it's fair for you to mock me for it!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes, as I hid a smile. "Galinda, we're not kidding."

She looked between us in shock. "Wait, what?"

I nodded. "In September."

Her eyes widened excitedly. "Oh my Oz. Oh. My. _Oz!_ _Oh_ my-"

"Ok, we get it, Glin," Fiyero cut her off, patiently.

Galinda looked flustered. "I just- I can't… Yero! Elphie! You're going to have a _baby?!" _she squealed. "I'm going to be an _aunt?!"_

Suddenly, she gasped and grabbed Boq's arm. By the way he winced, I'm guessing it rather hurt.

"I'm going to be Auntie Galinda!" she cried happily. "And you're going to be Uncle Boq!"

I laughed slightly at her enthusiasm, which seemed to remind Galinda that Fiyero and I were actually here.

"Oh, Elphie! I'm so happy for you!" she beamed, and dashed over to hug me tightly.

"Thanks, Galinda," I chuckled.

"Galinda, I'm here too," Fiyero reminded his sister. "I'm kinda involved in this too."

"Oh please," she scoffed, turning to him and waving a hand dismissively. "Your part's over. Elphie's the one who has to do all the work."

"You can't argue with that," I told Fiyero.

Fiyero opened his mouth, and Galinda glared at him. "Fiyero, she wasn't kidding. You _cannot _argue with that. Meaning- don't even try. You cannot come up with an argument to convince me you have a valuable purpose in the next six months."

"He does have a-" I started to defend him, but Fiyero cut me off, laughing.

"Alright, alright. I concede," he grinned. "Elphaba does all the work, and has the most important job here. I do nothing. And I will happily make myself her willing and able slave until September," he added, smiling softly at me as he squeezed my hand.

"I don't think that's necessary," I chuckled.

We had come to Beria Fa for dinner, and to make the very happy announcement. Boq managed to get a word in edgewise around his wife in order to congratulate us himself. Not long after, Galinda none too subtly or gently kicked Fiyero and Boq out of the room. Then, she asked me a thousand questions about how I was feeling, and how I'd found out. That meant I had to tell her the whole story about my "flu" and Madame Morrible, including everything she said and that Fiyero had fired her.

Galinda gaped at me. "That is… _awful, _Elphie! How could she be so horrendible?!"

I shrugged. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Plus, I was way too happy to be bothered about Madame Morrible anymore.

"She's always hated me. I took Sarima's place, as far as she's concerned. This was the last straw for her, I think. The wedding, and now the baby."

"That is no excuse!" Galinda insisted. "So… she's leaving at the end of the month? Are you giving her a reference?"

"Fiyero is," I nodded. "She did run the house very well before I got here. And it makes more sense. What would I say in a reference? She wouldn't let me change anything, made me think I was totally incompetent and terrified me."

"Not a positive image for potential employers," Galinda allowed.

"Have you seen her since?" she asked in a low voice, although I don't know why considering we were alone in her drawing room.

I wrinkled my nose. "Sort of. Briefly. She's avoiding me. Us. Which I'm not complaining about," I hastily added. "It's just… odd."

When I _did_ find myself in the same room as the housekeeper, she fixed me with an alternating icy stare and furious glare that gave a whole new meaning to the phrase _"if looks could kill." _Otherwise, she was still performing her usual duties as housekeeper, but unless I had any notes or corrections to the day's menus, we never really interacted.

In the beginning, I did have some changes to make, especially as my morning sickness kicked in. It was as though once my brain recognised that I was pregnant, all sorts of symptoms kicked in.

Thankfully, it wasn't that bad, but some of the heavy meals Madame Morrible preferred to order for dinner, just didn't settle that well with me at the moment. After four nights of violent vomiting, I finally had to call Madame Morrible into the room and ask her to order lighter meals, ones that I could stomach. Her lips thinned at the request, but she agreed and the menus changed accordingly.

After that, apart from extreme fatigue and some unpleasant bouts of nausea and dizziness, I felt fine. Happy. Happier than I really could believe.

That night, we left Beria Fa and got into the car, after I'd made reluctant plans with Galinda to go shopping for baby clothes. I collapsed against the seat with a sigh.

"Your sister is exhausting."

Fiyero smiled. "You knew that."

I looked over at him tiredly. "She's even more exhausting when pregnant," I smiled back at him softly.

He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it softly. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's ok. I love Glin, I really do. She's just very… perky."

"I think that's the nicest way anyone's ever described my sister," Fiyero said with a straight face, before starting the car.

"OK, so we've told Galinda and Boq, and I wrote to Rohsa… who else do we have to tell? I mean, personally, not just that find out through word of mouth without being offended. Oh, Avaric!"

"I'll tell him in the morning," Fiyero reassured me. "What about Milla and Lina?"

"Lina's invited Milla and I over for tea on Monday. I'll tell them then," I said. "They can tell Daan and Sivan I'm sure. That's all isn't it?"

"We'll have to tell the staff," Fiyero reminded me. "We could make the announcement tomorrow morning?"

I shook my head. "No, let's wait until Sunday. We'll do it in the morning, before they all take their half-day."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he turned a corner. "Why?"

"Well, they're all going to be happy for us," I pointed out. "And they're always happy on Sunday's because they get the afternoon off. Why not combine the two?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Because you're carrying my child, I won't argue with that logic."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Only _because I'm carrying your child?"

He grinned. "You know the staff probably already know?"

"Well, granted, my vomiting isn't exactly discreet," I admitted. "But _you _know they're all pretending _not _to know until we officially announce it."

"True," he acknowledged.

The next morning, I was waiting for Fiyero to return from the office for lunch, as he had every day since we'd found out about the baby. I was pleasantly surprised when he was accompanied by Avaric as he entered the morning-room.

"Hello," I smiled at them, getting up. "I didn't know you were coming for lunch, did I?" I asked Avaric.

Avaric immediately crossed the room and hugged me, which caught me a little off-guard. From behind him, Fiyero caught my eye and shrugged, but he was smiling.

"I am so happy for the both of you," Avaric told me sincerely, pulling away. "I had to come and tell you that personally."

I smiled. "Thank you, Avaric," I replied. "You're staying for lunch, aren't you?"

"Of course," he grinned. "I won't say no to lunch."

"What are we having?" Fiyero asked, coming to my side and kissing my temple lightly.

"Macaroni and cheese," I answered.

Both men shot me faintly quizzical looks, which granted, it wasn't the usual fare of a Kiamo Ko menu.

"Craving," I said apologetically.

Fiyero smiled. "Whatever you want, my darling wife," he beamed at me.

Avaric smiled at us both warmly. "It'll be wonderful to have another baby in Kiamo Ko. It's been a long time."

"Don't tell Galinda that," Fiyero warned his friend. "She'll take offense that you're calling her old."

"I wouldn't dare," Avaric laughed.

"How are the estate repairs going?" I asked.

It had finally stopped raining, and the river hadn't caused as much damage as Fiyero and Avaric had feared; but there were still some minor repairs to be done and Avaric had come up with some ideas to prevent this from happening in the future.

Lunch passed happily, discussion moving between business and the baby. Fiyero was already planning to give Avaric a lot more responsibility once the baby came, and Avaric was thrillified with the opportunity, and had a lot of interesting ideas for the future of Kiamo Ko.

Time seemed to pass extremely slowly until Sunday morning when Fiyero and I would announce our happy news to the staff. All the while Zeldha did my hair on Sunday morning, she was excitedly telling me about the picture show all the staff were going to that evening in the village; and I listened with a patient smile.

I knew Zeldha would be excited about the baby, she had several little cousins that she adored. And I had the suspicion that she knew, or had an idea, that I was pregnant but was under orders not to say anything.

"The whole staff is going?" I asked Zeldha, as she breathlessly told me about the film they were going to see.

She nodded. "Well, mostly, Madam. I don't think Madame Morrible is going, she never does anything with us. And Aina is going out to dinner with her boyfriend. He's the under-butler at Croome Gal."

I hadn't known that. "That's nice. Have they been together long?"

"About five months, I think ma'am."

She finished pinning my hair up and stepped back. "There, Madam."

"Thank you, Zeldha."

I left the bedroom and headed downstairs, where Fiyero was already eating his breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, as he did every morning.

I smiled as I sat down. "You already asked me that when we woke up," I chuckled. "How many times a day are you going to ask me that?"

"Probably about ten, at least," Fiyero admitted. "I just want to make sure that you're ok. That you're _both _ok," he added in a low voice, glancing at Hop, who was standing in the doorway.

"We're fine. And after breakfast, you won't have to whisper anymore," I reminded him.

Fiyero grinned and turned away. "Hop, could you ask Dillamond to gather the staff in the foyer, please? Immediately."

Hop nodded and disappeared.

"You're not eating," Fiyero noted, looking at my empty plate.

I shook my head. "I'm too excited. I'll eat after," I promised him.

He made me eat an apple before he led me into the foyer where the staff were gathered. Then, holding my hand tightly, Fiyero made the announcement.

"In September, there is going to be a wonderful new addition to our Kiamo Ko family," he began, smiling softly at me. "Mrs Tiggular and I are expecting our first child in the fall."

I did note that no one looked particularly surprised, but they did all look genuinely excited for us. When Fiyero dismissed the staff, Zeldha had to come over and congratulate me personally, gushing excitedly at a level that almost put Galinda to shame, until Dillamond gently ordered her back to her work.

"That went well, I think," Fiyero said as they all dispersed.

"Very well," I agreed.

"What should we do now?"

"Pancakes," I said decidedly and Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Pancakes?"

I nodded firmly, and he grinned. "Pancakes it is, then."

After I finished eating, Fiyero mysteriously disappeared as I settled down in the morning room. Since I'd learned I was pregnant, I was already starting to make things for the baby. At the moment, I was knitting a baby blanket and it was coming together nicely. I'd found a really beautiful soft yellow wool in the village and it was really easy to knit with.

I was hard at work when Fiyero entered the room.

"Can you come with me?"

I frowned up at him. "Come where?"

"Just come," he urged me, offering his hand.

Puzzled, I took it and allowed Fiyero to lead me upstairs. "Fiyero, where in Oz's name are you taking me?" I demanded, following him down corridors.

"Are you taking me to our bedroom?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully.

He led me past the double doors that led to our bedroom, and instead opened a door two doors down and ushered me inside.

I was pretty sure that this room had formerly been a guest room, but now it was empty. It was a fairly nice room, with a big window along one wall that overlooked the gardens.

"It's… a room," I said, stating the obvious.

Fiyero released my hand and hurried over to the opposite wall where there were paint samples taped to the wall.

"So, I was thinking we should pick a gender neutral, because of course we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl. Plus, if we have more kids, we can reuse the room with no problem. I didn't think white was suitable, because it's pretty boring. I've got some nice yellows that might work. I'm rather partial to green, for obvious reasons," he grinned at me. "But if you don't like that, there's other options."

I stared at him, a lump in my throat.

"I was thinking we could put the crib along this wall, and maybe a rocking chair or something by the window. Rocking chairs are always nice, because well… they rock, which apparently babies like; but I also had the idea that maybe just a really comfortable, really padded armchair would be nice, especially in the middle of the night. What do you think?"

"This will be the nursery?" I asked tearily, my voice choked.

Fiyero nodded. "Well, yeah… we have to put the baby somewhere, don't we?" he joked. "And this way, it's close to our room but not _too _close. Sweetheart… why are you crying?" he asked in concern, hurrying over to me.

I laughed slightly. "I'm just happy," I answered, which seemed to confusify him. "I didn't know you were already thinking about the nursery."

Fiyero wrapped me in his arms and kissed me tenderly. "Elphaba, I'm thinking about the nursery, names, what he or she is going to look like, and be like… I'm already dreading her wedding day," he laughed. "If it's a girl, of course," he added.

"Really?"

I hadn't really thought of any of that, I was still really trying to get my head around the idea that this was my life; that this was really happening. The closest I'd come to really beginning to plan for the baby was making the blanket. And here was Fiyero, already envisioning what our baby would look like.

"What is it going to look like?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's going to have your eyes, and your brains, and your nose," he told me quietly. "My hair, and your love of reading."

The picture he created made my heart swell with so much love and joy, I didn't know what to say.

"I love you," I said simply.

Fiyero held me even closer and kissed me once more. "I love you too, my darling green girl," he said softly. "You have no idea how much, how happy you've made me."

Fiyero walked me through every idea he'd had for the nursery, where the furniture would go and what it looked like. We decided on a soft cocoa colour for the walls, with dark wood for the furniture. And the more we spoke of it, the more I could see the room- the colour, the furniture, the décor. The room was almost a sanctuary, a haven of peace and I knew I was going to love this room, and our child would love this room.

The house was very quiet with most of the staff gone, even though the staff were very good at remaining unnoticed when they needed to be.

I returned to my knitting as Fiyero read, and we passed the afternoon quietly. We were enjoying a quiet dinner, until Madame Morrible entered the room with a slip of paper in her hand.

"A message, sir," she addressed Fiyero. "From Mr Tenmeadows."

Fiyero took it with a frown, reading it quickly. I saw his brow crease further as he read it and put down my knitting.

"Is something wrong?"

"Something's happened to the Libson's cottage," he said. The Libsons were tenants who lived on the other side of the estate.

"The staircase collapsed. I should go."

"Do you want me to come?" I offered as he quickly got to his feet.

Fiyero shook his head. "No, it's fine. You stay here and rest. I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised and quickly left.

I hoped no one had been injured, and that it wasn't serious. The Libsons' were a young couple with four children, and Mrs Libson's elderly parents lived with them. If any of them had been on the staircase when it collapsed… I didn't want to think about it.

I half-heartedly finished my dinner, and then took Chistery out into the grounds so that he could do his business before bed. Chistery scampered happily across the grounds, leaving me to follow him. As we walked around the east side of the house, I noticed I was walking in the shadow of a faint light.

I looked up with a frown. The east wing was empty, where was the light coming from? Yet sure enough, there was a light in a window upstairs. I couldn't think what room the light was coming from, but I knew it shouldn't be there.

"Chistery, come on," I called and Chistery happily trotted back to my side.

We went back inside and I headed upstairs to determine where the light was.

The east wing seemed as deserted as ever, even more cloaked in shadow than usual as I walked through the halls, looking for the source of light. And then I turned into a hallway and suddenly I knew. Sarima's bedroom.

Letting out a breath, I cautiously opened the door. The room was as empty as ever, but there was a lamp in the window, covering the room in light. My first thought as to who could have lit the lamp was Madame Morrible, but the room was deserted. No signs of life at all.

I crossed the room, which still felt cold and unwelcoming, despite all the changes that had occurred in me and the rest of the house since the last time I stepped foot in this room. As I stood at the window, I flashed back to that moment. Standing at the window, Madame Morrible telling me to jump, that no one would miss me, no one would care.

And look how much had changed since then.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I went to turn the light off when a shadow moved and made me jump. I whirled around to see Madame Morrible in the doorway.

"Madame Morrible, did you turn the light on?" I asked her.

She said nothing, just stared at me.

"Madame?" I asked.

She stepped into the room, reaching for the door handle of the open door. Then she stepped back into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Madame Morrible?" I called, taking a step forward.

Then I heard the lock click.

Hurrying across the room, I tried to turn the door handle, although I already knew it wouldn't work. It was locked from the outside.

"Madame Morrible?" I called through the door, jiggling the handle. "Madame, what are you doing? Let me out!"

There was no answer.

"Madame, this isn't funny!" I cried, banging on the door.

I couldn't even hear movement on the other side of the door. I had no choice but to wait until Fiyero or the staff returned and hope I could attract attention.

I tried the handle again helplessly. Still locked.

"Madame Morrible?" I called again. "Please, open the door! What are you doing?" I demanded. "What will this achieve?"

I listened intently at the door, my ear pressed to the crack. Still nothing. And then a whisper.

"This is what you deserve."

I frowned, confusified. I deserved what? To be locked in Sarima's bedroom? It made no sense, I couldn't work out what she was talking about.

And then I smelled smoke.

**AN. See you on Tuesday! :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. I loved all of your reviews, they were highly entertaining :D**

**Also, I forgot to mention last chapter- everyone who was surprised by the baby... you do remember I mentioned they had a daughter in the prologue, right? ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Nerrida and Ryan, who have just welcomed yesterday their second child- Elijah Jonathon. Their first kid, Hunter, is the best kid ever and I can't wait to meet his little brother!**

**Chapter 24**

At first it was just a whiff, and I thought it was just my imagination. And then there it was again, just for a moment.

I backed away from the door uncertainly. The pregnancy books I'd been reading had said that it wasn't uncommon for women to smell things that weren't there. Maybe I was being paranoid.

And then I saw it, slowly curling under the door and I knew that I wasn't imagining it. Feeling a wave of panic, I grabbed for the door handle again, frantically shaking it.

"Madame Morrible?" I called desperately. "Madame, please! Open the door!"

There was no response.

I whirled around, scanning the room in a panic, wondering if I could use something to get the door open.

How did you open a locked door from the inside? I tried to think of anything I might have read that could help, but my rising panic kept me from thinking clearly. I couldn't think of anything. My mind was completely blank, and all I could think was that I had to get out of the room.

As the smoke began to curl thicker under the door, I backed away and dashed across to the window, praying that Madame Morrible hadn't locked the window. Thankfully, she hadn't and I threw it open, breathing in the cool fresh air.

It seemed to clear my mind and I forced myself to relax, to think.

Taking slow, deep breaths, I looked down carefully. There was a trellis that climbed up the wall. Would it hold my weight? I was torn. Shakily, I pressed a hand almost unconsciously to my stomach, just beginning to curve in a way that really wasn't noticeable at all, unless you knew to look for it.

All I could think was that if I tried to climb out the window and down the trellis to safety, I risked falling and losing the baby. And the idea terrified me more than anything else. But if I stayed in this room, I'd die. And the baby would die too.

I didn't know exactly how big the fire was. Was it noticeable? And if the staff or Fiyero or someone in the village noticed the smoke or flames, how long before they got here? And how would they know where to find me?

I climbed up on the window sill, looking down into the darkness below. Once again, I flashed back to Madame Morrible, telling me to jump out this window. I looked straight down, to where the trellis began, a short distance down from the wall. Could I reach down that far to get a foothold?

I reached out a foot and then quickly swung it back in, backing away from the window as a wave of dizziness overtook me. I couldn't risk it. I'd have to find a way to get the door open.

I coughed for the first time as more smoke filled the room. Hurrying over to the dressing table, I rummaged around, disrupting the perfect order Madame Morrible had left them in since the day Sarima had died. Pulling open a drawer so quickly it almost fell out, I let out an instinctive cry of relieve as I found a small collection of hairpins.

They'd work, right? It always did in the books, anyway. I grabbed a few and hurried back to the door, hardly daring to breathe. How much smoke was it safe to breathe in before it hurt the baby?

Of course, it only occurred to me as I knelt down before the keyhole that I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to use the hairpin to open the door. As far as I remembered reading, the hero or heroine always just _had _the pin, and the next moment, the door had clicked open. There wasn't much instruction in between.

Biting my lip apprehensively, I selected a hairpin and wiggled it in the lock. Something clicked, and as my heart leapt, I tried to open the door. Nothing. Still locked.

I sat by the door, defeated, when I heard a shout from outside. Getting up and hurrying to the window, I could just make out a small crowd of people gathering out the front of the house. I was too far away to be able to make out any faces, and I was at too odd an angle to draw attention to myself.

Coughing again through the smoke, I sank helplessly onto the window sill. Was this it? I was going to die, burned alive, trapped in Sarima's bedroom.

I don't exactly remember what clicked in my mind. All I remember was that I had a thought or a feeling or something; and I knew I couldn't give up. If I had to find a way to break the door down, it was not going to end this way. It couldn't.

My eyes beginning to sting slightly, I grabbed another hairpin and resolutely knelt down before the keyhole once more. As I did, I noted the door felt warm. Hardly daring to breathe, I moved the hairpin for several tense moments, hoping I was doing the right thing. And then at last, I heard a very definitive click.

Hands shaking, I reached up and twisted the knob. And it turned.

I could have cried with relief, but I knew it wasn't that easy. As I stepped into the hall, for the first time I could see the flames. The smoke was thicker out here, and the flames were licking away at the walls.

I hesitated, holding my sleeve over my nose and mouth to hopefully keep some of the smoke out. I had to think. Where would Madame Morrible have started the fire from? Because I had retained enough rational thought to know that whichever point she had started from; my best chance to get out of the house involved going in the opposite direction.

Taking a chance, I turned to the left and took off at a run, heading for the back stairs- the servants stairs. There were still flames and smoke here, and I wasn't sure if the initial fire had spread or if she had started more than one fire.

I stumbled along hallways and down stairs, trying to find a way out of the house. I could see the house burning around me.

Finally, I made it to the back stone staircase used by the servants. There was smoke here, thick plumes of smoke, but no flames although the heat was intense. I made it downstairs, but found my way to the kitchens and the back door blocked by a fallen beam. Likewise, my way towards the foyer and the front door was blocked by fierce flames and intense heat.

For a moment, I thought that was it. There was no way out.

And then seeing a break in the flames, I dashed into the smallest parlour, where the piano was. The room was smoky and there were some flames, but there was a clear path to the window. I threw it open. It stuck at first and I had to push at it, almost breaking it until it flew open. And then I climbed out, landing in the lilac bushes under the window.

Coughing frantically as my lungs were overwhelmed in clean air as smoke lingered on my skin, clothes and hair; I took off at a run for the front of the house. My only goal now was to find Fiyero.

The crowd was bigger than I had seen out the window. I half recognised villagers and tenants.

"Mrs Tiggular!"

I turned with a start and found myself face to face with Aina, who looked relieved to see me.

"Aina, where's Mr Tiggular?" I asked her, my voice hoarse.

She pointed. "I last saw him over in that direction, ma'am."

I thanked her and dashed off, pushing past people without really seeing them. All I wanted was to see Fiyero's face. And then I saw Avaric.

"Avaric!"

"Elphaba!" he hugged me tightly.

"Where's Fiyero?" I demanded.

Avaric's face was anxious. "He- he went in to find you."

I swear my heart stopped. "W-What?" I asked faintly.

He nodded. "We tried to stop him… the flames are through the whole house. How did you get out?"

I couldn't explain, all I could do was stare at the flame- engulfed house, wondering where my husband was. The fire was much bigger than I would have thought, and as Avaric had said, all through the house.

"Chistery!" I gasped, thinking of the little dog.

"We found him, he's with Zeldha," Avaric reassured me. "Elphaba-"

I left him and moved towards the house. Fiyero had gone in to find me. Where was he? Had he gotten out?

I heard Avaric calling me, but I ignored him.

Then abruptly, a large crash sounded and several people screamed, myself among them. I looked up and saw part of the roof of the east wing had collapsed. My knees started to give out as I realised what part of the east wing that was- the part with Sarima's bedroom. Where I had been just what only felt like a few seconds ago.

Strong arms caught me, and for a hopeful moment I thought it was Fiyero, but no. It was Avaric.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"I'm sure he got out," Avaric reassured me, although he didn't sound at all convincing or reassuring.

We both stood and watched Kiamo Ko burn.

I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Avaric said something, but I wasn't really hearing anything that was said. Finally, he just began to gently drag me away.

And then I saw a figure, kneeling on the ground and staring up at the house. I could only see the back of him, but I began to move towards him instinctively. There were two other people with him, saying something. One noted me moving towards him and said something and the figure turned hastily.

A high jumping flame threw his profile into light and I saw his face. It was Fiyero.

For half a second, we stared at each other. And then his whole body seemed to sag with relief and I burst into tears. And then he leapt up and closed the distance between us, drawing me into his arms and held me tightly as he buried his face in my neck.

"Thank Oz. _Thank Oz,"_ he murmured, as I clung to him desperately.

Avaric caught up to me, looking just as relieved.

"Fiyero, thank Oz."

The man that had been talking to Fiyero came over, and I realised it was Daan.

"Let's get you two over to our place. The doctor can check you both over, and make sure you're ok."

"The house… the staff…" I croaked, shivering, as Fiyero pulled away slightly, nodding to Daan and beginning to lead me away.

"The staff are fine, anyone that was home got out," Fiyero told me quietly.

I tensed, looking around. "Madame Morrible?"

His grip tightened on me. "I'll explain once we're at Croome Gal," he said tightly. "The house… there's nothing we can do about that."

When we got to Croome Gal, Lina waiting anxiously, she ushered us into the drawing room and gave us water. Not long after, the doctor arrived after Avaric summoned him, and the authorities arrived a moment later.

As Fiyero watched fretfully, the doctor proclaimed myself and the baby to both be safe and healthy; although he admitted we couldn't know for sure about the baby until it was born. I had inhaled some smoke, but the doctor reassured us both I'd be fine in a few days.

Then, with Avaric, Lina and Daan in the room, the police asked me what had happened. I told him everything I knew which wasn't much. I had seen a light in the bedroom, gone up to turn it on and Madame Morrible had locked me in. That led to more questions about Madame Morrible's past actions and I reluctantly told them about everything had happened since I'd arrived at Kiamo Ko. That included our first encounter in Sarima's bedroom and exactly what had transpired there, and Fiyero was outraged.

"Mr Tiggular? Do you have anything to add?" the policeman asked him.

Fiyero had a death grip on my hand. "When Avaric and I arrived, the house was in flames. I went inside to try and find Elphaba… Madame Morrible was standing at the top of the stairs, very calmly. She was just watching it all. I asked her where Elphaba was."

He glanced at me, looking pained. "She said that you were gone. That's all she said. By that point, it seemed obvious she'd started the fire and I asked why. She said it was because… this was my punishment. She said I'd killed Sarima and I'd dishonoured her memory and this was my punishment. She was going to take away everything I loved and make me watch as I lost it all."

Daan frowned. "What did she mean, 'you killed Sarima'? She was ill."

Fiyero nodded. He look reluctant, but then continued. "Madame Morrible recently discoverated that… Sarima and I were unhappy for the majority of our marriage. _Very_ unhappy," he admitted. "Before this, she resented Elphaba for… replacing Sarima, I suppose. And then to find out the truth… I think she resented our happiness."

"I think me getting pregnant was the last straw," I added with a faint smile and Lina gasped.

"Elphaba! You're pregnant?!"

It took me a moment to remember that I hadn't gotten a chance to tell Lina and Milla yet. I nodded shyly and she beamed at me.

"That's so thrillifying! Congratulotions," she said softly and I smiled slightly in thanks.

Fiyero continued his tale. "She disappeared and I went to follow, thinking she'd lead me to you," he said, talking more to me than the others. "Then the stairs collapsed, and I couldn't get through. I- I thought that was it," he said, looking broken.

"I thought I'd lost you."

I squeezed his hand tightly, a huge lump in my throat.

"Elphaba, how did you get out?" Avaric finally asked me.

My throat hoarse, I told how I'd managed to get out.

"So… Madame Morrible… she's still in the house?" I asked finally into the silence that followed.

No one seemed to want to say it.

"I would think so, unless she managed to find a way out similar to you," the policeman finally replied.

Despite how I felt about Madame Morrible, I cringed. It seemed an awful way to die… for anyone.

When the authorities had everything they needed and he and the doctor had both left, Lina showed us to a guest room. They gave us clothes to borrow, and after a quick wash to try and get rid of as much smoke smell as possible, Fiyero and I crawled into bed.

"Where will the staff go?" I asked softly into the darkness of the room. "What happens now?"

Fiyero held me close. "The staff are fine. They'll be put up in the village or with tenants for now, you'll see. We'll worry about everything tomorrow, ok? Just try and get some sleep, sweetheart."

I nodded numbly.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you," he whispered.

"I love you."

It was all I could say right now.

Finally, we managed to get some sleep. When we got up the next morning, smoke still hung heavily in the air.

We were having breakfast with Lina, Daan and the children when the policeman from the night before was announced. Daan told us to use the drawing room again, and after thanking him sincerely, we retreated.

The man looked solemn. "Mr and Mrs Tiggular, I'm sorry to tell you that they couldn't save Kiamo Ko. The house was beyond repair and what is still standing… it will take a lot of time and money to repair and make it structurally sound again."

Fiyero didn't look surprised, but I felt like I'd been hit over the head. That beautiful house, gone. A shell. Along with everything we owned.

The policeman cleared his throat. "They also found the body of Madame Minali Morrible inside. It doesn't look as though she even attempted to get out of the house."

Fiyero and I exchanged a look, and then Fiyero thanked him and showed him out. When he returned, I was sitting on the loveseat quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said as he sat beside me.

Fiyero looked surprised. "What in Oz's name for?"

"That the house is gone. Your family's home… all your things…"

He gave an odd laugh. "Elphaba, darling… I couldn't care less about _things," _he told me. "The house… it's sad," he admitted. "But all the stuff… as long as you and the baby are safe, I don't need anything."

Silence fell between us. Finally, he spoke the question I'd asked the night before.

"What happens now?"

I still had no clue.


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked **_**is the creation of people far more talented than I. I'm just waiting for the movie.**

**AN. Sorry, this is super short! Like seriously, _very _short.**

**Also, I just realised I never put the photo of Elphaba's dinner party dress on my blog. So that's now up, because I've been waiting to use that dress in a fic for a year.**

**Epilogue **

There you have it.

Not wanting to impose on Lina and Daan, we moved to stay with Galinda and Boq. We stayed at Beria Fa for about two months, while we decided what we wanted to do. We had to help the staff find other employment, deal with the estate and go through the remains of Kiamo Ko in search of anything that might be salvaged. I hated to say goodbye to Zeldha, but worse was saying goodbye to Dillamond. He had been with the Tiggular family for so long, he was almost part of it. I knew Fiyero hated it as much as I did, but without a house, we simply had no work for him.

We were both relieved when Galinda and Boq found themselves with a sudden, desperate need for a butler and asked Dillamond to come to and work for them at Beria Fa. I suspect Dillamond was too.

It was three days after the fire that we were allowed to go to Kiamo Ko and see the ruin for the first time, and see what had survived. There was little, although I was surprised to find, in the remains of our bedroom, the postcard of Kiamo Ko I had bought so long ago. It was singed, but the box it had been in had mostly protected it. I kept it.

It didn't take long before the story of the fire and who was behind it spread through the village. It seemed common knowledge that Madame Morrible had started the fire, although we heard various rumours as to why she had apparently done it. The truth was among them, and although not everyone believed it, it was enough to make people talk.

Fiyero hated it, but he didn't complain much. He insisted that as long as we were all together and healthy, that was all that mattered.

It was Galinda who suggested we go back to the Emerald City halfway through the fifth month of my pregnancy, although she meant just to get away for a while, perhaps until the baby was born. Until all the fuss and gossip had died down. I was never going to refuse a chance to go back to the City, and Fiyero agreed.

We had planned to stay until the baby was born and then decide whether Kiamo Ko could- or should- be rebuilt or if we wanted to buy a new house somewhere.

I loved being back in the City. We were staying again at the _Emerald Star _and it was strange how comforting yet strange it was to be back. In the Emerald City, news of the fire had reached its walls, but none of the stories or gossip had; which was a refreshing change of pace. I had insisted on bringing Chistery with us, I wasn't going to leave him behind. Fiyero rolled his eyes, but gave in. It was technically against hotel policy for dogs to be allowed, but they made an exception for us.

Fiyero and I had a beautiful summer together in the Emerald City, with much reflection upon the last year and how much had changed since then. It felt incredibly strange to think where I had been a year earlier when we had met, and now- despite everything- we were so happy. In the early days, we talked of Kiamo Ko a lot. I knew if we didn't rebuild, Fiyero would miss it and it would be hard for him to let go of his childhood home… his family home.

And then in early September, we welcomed our beautiful daughter into the world. Zoie Galinda Tiggular was born perfectly healthy, and perfectly and decidedly non-green, although I never let on to Fiyero how relieved I was at that. Galinda and Boq, Avaric, Milla and Sivan and Lina and Daan all came to visit and dote on her.

Fiyero still insists she looks exactly like me, but I have never seen it. I think she's the perfect blend of the two of us.

It was while I was in the hospital still that Fiyero made a decision about our future. He argued he didn't want to bring our daughter home to a hotel room, but he didn't want to leave the Emerald City. So he went out and bought a surprisingly modest apartment on the other side of the city, and with the help of Galinda and Avaric, managed to furnish it and have it completely set up for Zoie and I to come home to.

And that was it. We had a new home, a new family. And I knew Fiyero had let go of the idea of ever going back. The estate was still going, the farms and crops under the guidance of Avaric and the tenants; but we would never go back. It was understood, but never really spoken of.

I wish I could end this tale with a sign that we lived happily ever after. But I can't. Our story is still going. Zoie is nearly a year old, and she brings so much joy to our lives and is utterly adored. She changes slightly every day, and we love her a bit more every day.

Fiyero and I are happy. We're committed to our wedding vows and to our promise of leaving the past behind us and have nothing come between us. Of course, we know the day will come when Zoie asks questions, and we're not exactly sure what to tell her.

So, while the past may still haunt us in some ways, we are moving forward and not looking back. I may still dream of Kiamo Ko, but I don't miss it. Not really. And every day, we are less haunted by it… and by the ghosts that linger there.

"_We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it."_

**The End**

**AN. Told you it was short. Actually, you're lucky you got this! _Rebecca _ends with them driving towards the house and realising it's on fire. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you everyone for reading! I'm nearly finished the next fic, so it'll be up soon! I thought I'd finish it last night, but the last chapter is writing itself and surprising me with it's length!**

**Coming up next: _Sins of the Father_**


End file.
